The Strong Bond
by murderdeath21
Summary: Goku, Luffy, and Naruto has been sent to Bleach Dimension. When Ichigo met them, they must work together to face Hollows and such other enemy. STARTS AT AGENT OF THE SHINIGAMI ARC! Disclaimer: I don't own everything except the story I make up! Rated M- possible strong language, and possible strong gore for later chapters.
1. Different Dimensions

**A/N: Hello, guys! This is my another story. Yes, this is my third fanfiction and second cross-over. What is more! It is very large crossover of Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, and Dragonball! :D They were only teenager! :D I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Different Dimension**

(At the Dragonball Universe)

After defeating Piccolo Jr, and save the world, Son Goku spared Daimino Piccolo because he knew if Piccolo died, then Kami would die, and Dragon balls would turn into stone along. He married Chi-Chi after 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament, he took Chichi to have a trip after the marriage. They were supposed to go to have an adventures to retrieve the Bansho-fan in order to put out the fire on Chichi's mountain home to save her father who was protecting her mother's old wedding dress for Chichi to wear. However, before they could go to mountain, he saw the strange glowing inside the cave as he was just passing around, so he asked Chichi to wait outside.

Goku had spiky black hair, wore orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershit. He wore dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. His body barely had a mucusle.

He went inside the cave, and saw something strange blue portal. "What is that?" confused Goku like he talked to himself. He reached a hand on the portal, but all of the sudden, the portal pulled Goku in. He tried to pulled himself, "It pulled me!" but the portal was too strong so he went into the portal.

Chi-Chi waited outside the cave for Goku to come back, but instead she saw something flashes inside the cave. She wondered what's going on inside.

Chi-Chi wore purple Chiness dresses, and martial arts uniforms; she wore red arm band, and pink shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail.

_'What is that?'_ thought Chi-Chi. She went to the cave, and saw Goku pulled into the portal. Chi-Chi tried to reach Goku with his right hand, "GOKU-SA!" but she couldn't make it because Goku already went into the portal. She got on her knees, and cried, "Goku-sa! Goku-sa! GOKU-SA!"

* * *

(Narutoverse- At Paraside Island)

During the Fourth Shinobi War began, Uzumaki Naruto was working on controlling his Jinchuriki power with Killer Bee. He had to train how to use Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. He was sent to Paraside Island on S-Rank Mission and didn't know about the war.

Naruto was the ninth Jinchuriki of Konohagakure. He had blue eyes, and blond, spiky hair, wore orange jacket with black and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The forehead protector was a long black bandanna and he wore black sandals.

In his current Nine-Tails Chakra mode, his body was covered in a yellow shroud of chakra, upon which his seal was clearly visible. He also gained a necklace of magatama around his neck. Finally his hair spikes up, with the two endmost locks resembling horns.

"Damn it! I can't mold the chakra no matter how hard I try!" grunted Naruto. He was trying to control his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode harder better. No matter how much he struggled to develop chakra. It was very difficult.

Killer Bee sighed as he rapped, "Ya need to concentrate da chakra mode deeply, yo! It ain't hard, ya know! Dis happened to me, too! Yo, yo, yo!"

Killer Bee was eighth Jinchuriki of Kumogakure. He had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair, and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", which was the Tekko Fuin (Iron Armor Seal) that was used to seal Gyuki into him, and on his left cheek, he had a tattoo of a bull'horn. His top lip also had a slightly darker hue than his bottom one.

He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also had his village's standard one-strap-over-one shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carried two swords on his back and stored the rest inside Samehada.

Naruto blinked, "It was hard, ya know!" and he stared at his hands, then nodded, "Ok, alright! Arghhh!" while he was concentrating the chakra into one point, but noticed that he raised too much chakra shroud around his body.

"Yo! Yo! Don't overuse it!" warned Killer Bee. But Naruto didn't listen anyways, and continued to raise the chakra until he somehow vanished.

"Naruto!" cried Killer Bee. He scanned through the area and still had seen no trace of Naruto.

* * *

(One Piece Universe- Saboady Archipelago Island- GR 12)

Roronoa Zoro struggled to get up, and he looked up at the large man in a black suit carried the Bible. It was Bartholomew Kuma. _'That guy...He's the real one!'_ thought Zoro. He remembered what happened at Thriller Bark island when he and Kuma's first meeting. He remembered that Kuma gave him very painful. He also remembered that Kuma gave Luffy's painful life to Zoro and Zoro took that much pain. He also remembered that Sanji asked him what happened.

Bartholomew Kuma looked down at Zoro and asked, "So, you survived, Roronoa?"

Kuma was an enormous man, (22'6" feet tall). He was the tallest remaining Shichibukai (being one inch shorter than Gekko Moriah). His overall apperance resembled that of a bear, though there were a few key differences. His eyes were strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses.  
His hat featured a pair of rounded ears, and along with the fabric of his pants, was covered in brown spots. His jacekt contained a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. There were also several paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also had a long protruding chin. He beared the tattoo "PX-O" on the left side of the base of his throat.

Zoro growled, "Thanks to your mercy..."

Usopp was on his knees and said, "H...Hey, Zoro...This is no time to be talking...Hurry!" while Zoro was panted and trying to get some oxygen in.

Kuma removed right gloves as he asked, "If you were to go on a vacation, where would you like to go?"

Usopp was staring at Zoro. "Hey, Zoro!" panicked Usopp as he raised his right hand, "If you don't hurry up and run..." as Kuma just simple slapped Zoro and the power to make Zoro vanished. Usopp was in shocked and fell on his butt. "Huh?" and he was looking for Zoro. "Zoro!"

Brook was laying on the grass and witnessed what happened to Zoro. "Zoro...san?" while Sanji lied on the grass looked up at Kuma.

"Zoro? Zoro! ZORO!" cried Uospp.

Nami who was next to Frank shocked, "What?"

"What just happened?" wondered Franky.

Luffy was laying on the ground who was next to Robin stood, and lifted his head so he can Kuma. "Zoro..."

Usopp shocked, "Zoro...vanished!" and he gripped weapon called Kabuto. The tears flowed coming from his eyes. He gritted his teeth, and cried, "DAMN YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZORO?! HE WAS...HE WAS JUST...RIGHT HERE!"

Luffy got on his knees and panted while staring at Kuma. "Zoro...? Z-Zoro?"

"Zoro?" shocked Usopp. "Zoro!"

Luffy yelled on top of his lung. "ZORO!"

All of the suddenly, Robin saw large monster Chopper tried to crush them, but he missed. Robin, Luffy, and Sentomaru got knocked away from Chopper on the ground. While Sentomaru got on his feet safetly, Luffy and Robin fell and sliding the ground away from Chopper. "Stop it, Chopper!" demanded Robin. "Don't be reckless!"

"Zoro...Where did you go?!" cried Luffy, while Chopper was focusing on Sentomaru. Chopper's fist were thumping on the ground as if there's nobody there.

Sentomaru growled, "He doesn't have any self-control..." then he looked at Kuma. "Regardless, that Kuma boy...What is that bastard doing here?"

"Does that mean that the real one showed up at last?" wondered Franky.

Nami nodded, "There's no mistake..." which made Franky looked at her. "I've seen that ability before...Back at Thriller Bark, he used that...to get rid of a girl...and she never came back!" shocked Nami. She remembered when Perona tried to use her negative ghost on Kuma, but he just simple slapped her to make her vanished back.

Frank looked back to Kuma, and growled, "This is really bad!"

Luffy growled at Sentomaru, and asked, "Hey! What'd he do to Zoro?! Where'd he disappear off to?!"

Sentomaru sighed, "I have no obligation to answer. I'm the most tight-lipped man in the world. They say that anyone who gets blasted off by his pads...is sent flying through the sky for three days and three nights...though I'm not sure whether it's true or not." which caused Luffy's eyes widened, "Nobody except the person who was sent flying knows where to, though...but it definitely won't be on this island...or anywhere else where you might meet them anytime soon. They might end up on the edge of some distant sea."

Luffy looked at Kuma, and shocked, "What?!"

Sanji grabbed his own shoulder because he felt pain on his shoulder, and got on his feet while Usopp growled, "Say something, you damned freak?! Where'd you send Zoro?!"

Sanji groaned, "So, he finally showed up...The real Shichibukai...There are three of them who look the same...What's going on?!"

"Th... The real Shichibukai..." shocked Brook nervously.

The large Shichibukai walked toward Usopp while long-nose man pulled the bow from Kabuto, and warned, "Don't come any closer! Damn it... Stop!" but he saw Kuma didn't listen to him and still insisted to walk toward anyways. "Don't come any closer! Stop it! I've got 8000 subordinates, you know!" lied Usopp while in trembled. "Hey! Can't you hear me?! Don't come any closer!"

Sanji saw the glowing golden which caused him to widen his eyes, and warned, "Look out, Usopp! Behind you!"

As Usopp was about to look behind him, "Behi...?" and he saw the beam coming from one of cyborg's mouth.

Brook shocked, "Usopp-san!"

All of the suddenly, Kuma appeared in front of cyborg Kuma and slapped the hand on cyborg's stomach. "Stay out of this." ordered Kuma in which the slapped made the cyborg vanished just like he did to Zoro that caused Straw Hats Pirate shocked.

Sanji confused, "He even got rid of his own comrade?!"

Sentomaru rested his ax on his left shoulder and growled, "Even PX-1?!" then he glared at Kuma. "What're you doing with your allies, Bear?!"

"Run, the three of you!" demanded the captain of Straw Hats Pirate.

Usopp looked at Luffy, and shocked, "Luffy!"

"Just run away, everyone!" ordered Luffy, "We'll think things over once we're safe!" as he yelled on top of his lungs. "GO!" which caused every Straw Hats Pirate, except Luffy who was in trembled, widened their eyes.

Franky nodded and looked on his left at Nami, "Hey, let's go!"

"But...Zoro..." trembled Nami.

"Like he said, we'll think about that later!" said Franky, as he ran past Nami. "Let's go!" so did Nami.

Usopp nodded, "Let's go! The beam only grazed me!" and he lifted Sanji on his shoulder, "I'll carry you on my shoulder, so let's hurry!"

Brook noticed that Kuma approached them so he defended Sanji and Usopp. "Be careful, you two!"

"Brook!" cried Usopp. "BROOK!"

"I shall protect you! Even if it costs me my life!" cried Brook. He saw Kuma who was about to thrust the palm of his hand at Brook. "...Though I am already d..." and vanished.

"BROOK!" cried Usopp.

"He did it again!" growled Sentomaru.

Sanji felt that he was so very in trembled, "Damn it... What am I doing?!" and he rubbed his blonde hair. "Two of my nakama just vanished before my eyes!" then he saw Kuma approached them again. He had to push Usopp out of the way. "Dammit!"

"Sanji!" cried Usopp.

"Get going, Usopp!" demanded Sanji.

"Don't be ridiculous! We're leaving together, Sanji!" refused Usopp.

Sanji glared at Kuma, and panted, "Why, you...!" as he charged and jumped at Kuma trying to kick him.

"Stop it, Sanji!" cried Luffy.

"Damn pad-bastard!" growled Sanji as he was closing into Kuma. He tried to kick Kuma, but Kuma parried Sanji's kick with his left palm which caused Sanji knocked away from Kuma to the ground.  
"SANJI!" cried Luffy.

All of the sudden, Usopp looked up at Kuma who was staring down at him. He was very scared when Kuma was very closing to him. "D-Don't come any closer!" as he pulled the bow on his Kabuto. "Don't come any closer!" and threw something at Kuma's face then run away from Kuma in fear. But he tripped on the ground while Kuma approached him. He got up and stared at Kuma in trembled. "Don't come any closer...**KAENBOSHI**" as he threw two more shot at Kuma.

But there were no flinched at Kuma. "Damn!" growled Usopp. **"KAENBOSHI!"** and he kept throwing more shot at Kuma, but there's no flinched again.

Sanji was laying on the ground while looking up at Usopp. "Usopp!"

Luffy saw that Kuma thrusted his left hand at Usopp. "Run! RUN!" trembled Luffy in which caused Usopp vanished again. "Usopp!" Luffy saw that Sanji finally got on his feet, and ran to Kuma. Luffy got on his feet. "Sanji?"

Sanji growled, "Damn it to hell!"

"STOP IT, SANJI!" warned Luffy, yet Sanji vanished again by Kuma. "Even Sanji...What's going on...?" as he got on his knees shocked. "What are we gonna do?"

"No way..." shocked Nami. "Everyone's..."

Robin saw that Luffy walked toward to something. "Luffy?" asked Robin.

"You bastard!" cried Luffy. The pink glowed coming from his his body as he kneeled. **"Gear... Second!"**

"Luffy!" cried Nami. She tried to run to Luffy, but her arm was grabbed by Franky's hand.

"Let's go!" demanded Franky as he ran and pulled Nami away from Kuma, but the large man disappeared out of Luffy's sight in which caused Luffy's eyes widened. Kuma got in front of Franky and Nami.

"Get out of our way!" growled Franky. He removed the skin of his right hand, and his right hand looked like a robot's hand. **"Strong Right!"** as he shot at Kuma's face from his fist which caused the shock wave His fist didn't flinch Kuma at all. "What?!"

Luffy ran past Robin at high speed. Robin lifted his left hand and tried to reach Luffy. "Wait! You can't, Luffy!"

**"Gomu Gomu no..."** cried Luffy as he was about to threw his right fist, **"Jet Pistol!"** and he stretched his right arm further from Luffy and aimed at Kuma to punch his face, but got deflected by Kuma. But Luffy was flying to Kuma, and tried to punch him with his left fist, but was blocked by Kuma once again which caused large shock wave.

"Luffy!" cried Franky in which Kuma appeared on the right of Franky and bloated Franky to vanish again.

"NOOO!" cried Luffy.

Nami was in trembled as she saw Kuma threw his left palm to slap Nami again. Nami stared at Luffy, and cried, "Luffy! Help!"

"NAMI!" cried Luffy in which Nami vanished. He got on his knees and tried to calm down and breathed. In an angry of seeing Nami vanished, he ran toward Kuma trying to punch Kuma but missed because Kuma vanished caused him to fell.

"Luffy!" cried Robin, but she felt the ground shook and she turned her back and saw large monster Chopper. "Chopper..." while Chopper roared and got out of control.

Chopper stared at Kuma, and he was about to crush Kuma with his large hand.

"CHOPPER!" cried Luffy, yet Kuma bloated large monster to vanish. His eyes were in shocked that other of his nakama vanished. "Chopper..."

Kuma approached Robin as she tried to back away from Kuma, and run away from him. Luffy trembled, "Stop it...Stop it...Stop it...Stop it! Stop it!" and he clenched his left fist, and roared, "PLEASE, STOP THIS!" as the tear shredded coming from his eyes. He ran straight at Kuma and Robin.

The moment Luffy ran, Kuma reappeared in front of Robin and about to slap her. Robin fell backward and she tried to reach her hand on Luffy's hand. "Luffy!"

Luffy tried to reach his hand on Robin as well and cried, "ROBIN!"

"Luffy!" cried Robin as she shredded the tear from her eyes and...vanished!

Luffy's eyes widened, and got on his knees. He was very trembled, his legs were trembled, his arms were on ground, his head was on the ground as the tears fell on the ground from his eyes. He keep thumped on the ground with his hand and head while Kuma stared at him. Luffy shook his head while crying, and sniffed "What...What's...wrong with me?!"

Luffy was having flashback with all of nakama who were happy and smiled while drinking. He remembed that he asked Brook to join the crew, he remembered he fought with Franky and later asked him to join the crew, he remembered that he rescued Robin from Enies Lobby, he remembered that he helped Chopper to defeated Wapol and asked him to join, he remembered that he saved Nami's village to defeat Arlong, he also remembered that Sanji admitted to join Luffy's crew, he also remembered that he fought Usopp then later Usopp asked him to join back in his crew again, and... he even remembered that Zoro fought with Mihawk. They were all happy ... together... Zoro... Usopp... Sanji... Nami... Chopper... Robin... Franky...and ... Brook.

"Everyone...I couldn't even..." cried Luffy, "...save a single one of my friends!" while his head was on the ground crying for his crew mates.

"So, you're gonna send him off and be done with it?" asked Kizaru. He looked up at Kuma, and said, "I hope you have a good explanation for this. This is a huge problem, you know?"

Luffy could tell that Kuma was behind him, and Kuma said, "You could never...see them again." then Luffy looked up at Kuma with the angry looks on his face while was in trembled. Kuma lifted his left hand and stared at Luffy, "Farewell." At last, He slapped Luffy to make him vanish as well.

* * *

(At the sky)

The bubble around Luffy while he stared at the sky and mumbled while he was flying, "Dammit! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! Where'd he send my crew off to?! Where'd all of you go?! I'll never forgive that bear-like Shichibukai!" then he wondered, "Anyway, how far am I gonna fly?!"

Staring at the sky, Luffy now remembered what Sentomaru mentioned something about Kuma's devil fruit powers. He went through the cloud. "Oh, that's right...That means... maybe everyone didn't vanish, but instead were sent flying like I was? Maybe what that broadaxe-guy said was true. In that case, I'll be flying around like this for three days? I'd die if I fell into the sea...I'm hungry, too...but I feel really sleepy for some reason..." then he closed the eyes.

The portal opened above the sky, and pulled Luffy into. Luffy didn't know that he went into the portal. While he was inside between the dimension, he got in thought, _'Zoro...Nami... Usopp... Sanji...Chopper...Robin...Brook...Everyone...'_ and finally fall asleep while flying through between the dimension.

* * *

(Three Nights Later- Bleach Universe- Kurosaki Clinic)

Ever since last night was really weird for Kurosaki Ichigo to meet Kuchiki Rukia, the Shinigami who transferred the power to him when hollows threatened his family and today, Kuchiki Rukia went to Ichigo's school was really awkward She even made Ichigo do the job to kill hollows. Right now, she lives with him in her closet. He was laying on his own bed while hanging his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. _"Kuchiki Rukia..."_

15- years old Ichigo was just a normal teenage boy, his hair was spiky orange, he was fairy tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He wore tight clothes top and bottom, he wore shirts patterned with the number 15.

Sighing, he decided to get off the bed, and opened the window so he could see dark sky in the night. He saw something was on way to his house. _"Huh? Something's coming..."_ wondered Ichigo. Ichigo saw the guy with black spiky in a orange gi were knocked flying away to his house. "WHAT THE HELL?!" startled Ichigo. He had to get out of the way so the guy could knocked against the wall next to the closet. He ran to the guy who got knocked, and asked, "Hey, hey! Are you okay?"

The spiky black hair teenager groaned, "Yeah...I'm okay..." then he looked up at the spiky orange hair teeanger who looked worry, "Umm... Who are you?" asked the strange guy.

"That's what I was asking!" scowled Ichigo.

The closet door opened, and someone came out of it. The raven-haired girl asked, "What's going on? I heard something!" and she stared at the strange guy sitting by the wall.

She was a short and petite, she has light skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She wore full pink PJs. That was Rukia.

All of the sudden, Ichigo heard the footstep was on way to his room. He pushed the strange guy while Rukia went inside the closet. "Go in the closet now!" demanded Ichigo. Finally, the strange guy went inside the closet, and close the closet.

The door opened, and the light brown hair girl went in the room. "Hey..." as she stared at Ichigo who was sweat-dropped.

"Hey..." greeted Ichigo, "Yuzu. Could you, at least, knock the door next time?"

Kurosaki Yuzu had short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wore a red hairclip on the left side of her head. Her eyes were a dark brown color. She wore a green hoded sweatshirt. She was Ichigo's sister and only eleven years old.

"Sorry," sighed Yuzu, "I thought I heard something."

"Oh," hesitated Ichigo, "I fell."

"Oh, no! Are you okay, Ichigo?!" worried Yuzu.

"Yeah, I am fine. Stop worry about me." sighed Ichigo.

Yuzu sighed, "I do worry! Anyways, be careful next time, okay?" then she went out of his room as the door closed.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That was close..." and he stared at the closet. "Guys, you can come out."

Rukia, and the strange guy went out of the closet. Ichigo sighed and stared at the black spiky hair guy. "Ok, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I'm 15 years old." and he stared at the raven-haired girl. "Her name is Kuchiki Rukia. Who are you? How did you survived the impact? Where did you come from?" Okay, that was a lot of question from Ichgio which caused Goku blinked several time.

"Son Goku..." replied the black spiky guy. He extended his hand to Ichigo to shake and grinned, "Nice to meet you, Ichigo." as Ichigo extended the hand to shake, too. "I survived the impact because I am stronger. I come from Mt. Paozu." and he stared at the window outside. "Now where am I?"

_'Son Goku? What kind of that name is? Who would name him like that?'_ thought Ichigo. "We are in Karakura Town, Japan. Did you hit your head or something?" sighed Ichigo. Then he got confused something what Goku say where he came from. "By the way, what the hell is Mt. Paozu? Where the hell is that?"

"You don't know where it is?" puzzled Goku. "And what is Japan?"

Ichigo twitched his eyebrows, _'He must be really stupid. Obviously, he hit his head hard.'_

"Oh, that's right! I have no time to talk about. I need to see Chichi again!" shocked Goku. He leaped on the window, and cried, "Kinto-Un!" He expected Kinto-Un to come to him, but it never came. "Kinto-Un!" Still nothing happened, "Why didn't it come?!"

Ichigo whispered to Rukia, and asked, "Hey...what is he doing?"

"I don't know." whispered back Rukia while staring at Goku who kept cried for Kinto-Un.

"Dammit... Why didn't it come?" wondered Goku. Suddenly, he remembered what happened back that time. "Oh, yeah! There were portal..."

* * *

(Flashback began)

_Goku went inside the cave, and saw something strange blue portal. "What is that?" confused Goku like he talked to himself. He reached a hand on the portal, but all of the sudden, the portal pulled Goku in. He tried to pulled himself, "It pulled me!" but the portal was too strong so he went into the portal._

(Flashback ended)

* * *

"...pulled me in" finished Goku. He levitated himself and hovered above the clinic. He saw many light, and the cars went past other car. He saw a lot of houses. "What?" shocked Goku, "This is completely different!" while he scanned through the city.

"What?! He can fly!" shocked Ichigo while he poked his head out of window and looked up at Goku who was hovering the sky.

_'That guy...he can fly. It's almost like Shinigami do, especially they walk on the air. He has very potentially high Reiatsu just like Ichigo has.'_ thought Rukia.

Goku went back on the window which startled Ichigo. "Hey, you! How did you fly?!" asked Ichigo.

Goku started at Ichigo, and thought to himself, _'This guy... he is not normal human. He has a lot of ki inside him.'_ then he finally said, "Yeah, I can fly, even though bukujutsu required a lot of Ki to use."

Rukia confused and asked, "Ki? What is Ki?"

Goku jumped on the floor, and grinned, "Let's see..." and he extended the hand. Suddenly, the glowing orb came from his hand. "This Ki is also known as chi which means life force. This force is a tangible enrgy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. The more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out. When fighers gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their atacks to inflict grater damage to opponents.

"In other words, ki is made up of three components: Genki, Yuki, and Shoki. It can also be 'positive' or 'negative', depending on the user." explained Goku. The glowing orbs faded from Goku's hand.

_'In some way, this 'Ki' power is almost similiar to Reiryoku.'_ thought Rukia.

"Ok, I have a question, Goku." said Ichigo.

"What is it?" replied Goku.

"Why were you knocked flying here?" asked Ichigo.

"And since you use Ki, have you ever fight before?" asked Rukia.

Goku chuckled at their question, and nodded, "Ok, alright... I will tell you."

* * *

(Urahara Shoten)

Urahara Kisuke was sleeping on his bed and snored. Until then, he felt the ground shook almost like it was earthquake. He startled and woke up. "What is that?!" and he got up. He had to dress up before going outside. "Hey, Tessai! Jinta! Ururu! Come out!" then he went outside. He saw the blonde hair with the forehead protector laying on the ground unconscious.

Kisuke was a tall, and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond with strands framing the side of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he also had chin stubble. He wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He also carried a fan. He also usually wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a stripped-dark green and white bucket hat that shadows his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" asked Tessai.

Tsukabishi Tessai was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was cornrowed and he had a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consisted of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a bule apron.  
"Jinta and Ururu!" cried Kisuke. "Treat him right away!"

Hanakari Jinata was a small boy with red hair. He wore a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shoten logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which were noticeably turned up.

Tsumugiya Ururu was a young-looking girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks who wore a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shoten logo on pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She had round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It was parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, oppsoing each other. The rest of her hair was in pigtails with pink ties.

Jinta and Uyruu nodded, then lift Naruto and brought him in the shop.

'What's going on?' thought Kisuke. 'This kid was unconscious here. He's still alive. There's no way he could took this much damage. He should have dead. Looks like I will have to research him.' as he looked at large crater outside the shop.

* * *

(Orihimie's Apartment)

Inoue Orihimie was sitting on the floor next to the table together with her best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki. "Tatsuki," smiled Orihime happily, "Time to eat my special cake I made!" as she looked at very unusually large cake.

Orihimie was a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt oragne hair. Her most noticeable physical trait was her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wore her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins.

"No, thanks." chuckled Tatsuki, "I am not hungry anyways."

Tatsuki was a teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes. She had a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki was boyish, and had a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair was short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance.

"Oh, come on! You gotta eat. It is very delicious!" smiled Orihime. Orihime looked at window, decided to change the subject. "What do you think of Rukia?"

Tatsuki looked at her, and replied, "Transferred Student? Well, we just met her today. We don't know her." then she looked at Orihime with the confused look. "Why do you ask?"

Orihime smiled while looking at outside of window. "I think she is very sweet. I don't know why Ichigo was really acting weird after meeting her for a first time." then she looked at Tatsuki again. "I think I want to be friend with her."

Tatsuki chuckled, "Yeah..." but before she could say anything more. Orihime and she felt ground shook caused them to fell. "What the hell?!"

Then they went outside and caused them to widened their eyes. There was Straw hat guy was laying on the street unconscious. "W-What the hell?" shocked Tatsuki.

Orihime ran to the straw hat guy and checked to see if he was still alive. "Tatsuki! Call 911!"

"No," replied Tatsuki.

"Why not?!"

"Because-" explained Tatsuki, "Do you think it is possible for him to survive that crash? Besides, how can we explain large paw thing outside your apartment?"

"I suppose you're right." sighed Orihime, "I guess he will have to rest in my apartment right?"

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah..." They stared at the large paw on the street outside Orihime apartment. It's like they never seen before. Hence they shocked to see the large paws more than to the straw hat guy unconscious.

**A/N: Finally! I just finish this chapter 1! It took me almost all days! :D... Yes, I made One Piece story longer than two another dimension because I love that part of story where Kuma send all of Straw Hats to different island. :D... Well, that is my favorite episode. **

**Anyways, I don't mind criticism. It is always welcome in the review. So please review! Any suggestion would be nice! :D... **

**Next chapter, Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Ichigo will meet each other :D**

**See ya later! Murderdeath21 out! PEACE!**


	2. Orihime's Brother

**A/N: Hello, guys! Here's new chapter of the Strong Bond! OH, by the way, I made small mistake... No, Naruto will not meet Goku, Ichigo and Luffy, but Luffy will meet Goku, and Ichigo on next chapter for sure. Anyways, now, I guess I will have to give it to uhh, Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Why, me?! What the hell am I supposed to do?**

**Me: *Sigh* You're first because you're the main character of this story, and you are strongest character, but probably won't be forever because it'd be Goku... Now say the disclaimer... **

**Ichigo: Geez, fine, but you better make me strong because it's my Bleach universe. Anyways, Murderdeath21 doesn't own Dragonball Z, Naruto, One Piece nor Bleach. Now enjoy to see me being an idiot on this chapter! Thank a lot, Murderdeath21**

**Me: Why, thank you, and I will think about it if I'm going to make you stronger.**

_Last time: Luffy, Naruto, and Goku was sent to other dimensioin_

_This time: Ichigo, Goku and Luffy vs Orihime's Hollow Brother_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Orihime's Brother**

(Next Day- Urahara Shoten)

Before Naruto could open his eyes, _'Dammit... What happen? Oh, yeah... I remember I was on S-Rank Mission, then I overused Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Anyways, why is my body so heavy? Even although, my body felt so warm. Why do I feel the breath of someone's?'_ thought Naruto.

Finally, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the guy with sunglasses staring at Nartuo, but what's more is that he was on Naruto as well. "AHHHH!"

"Ohh, instant reaction." said Tessai. "Very good."

Naruto tried to push the guy with his hands, and cried, "Too close! Too close! Too close! What the fuck are you?! A gay?"

"Owner! The kid has awakened." said Tessai as he looked over at the door. "Owner!"

"Hey! W-Who are you?!" asked Naruto while strangled Tessai's head. "Why the fuck are you in my bed?!" as he pushed Tessai against the wall next to the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT, FAGGOT!" then he finally got on his butt. He looked around him and got confused. He saw Japanese traditional door, and he saw everything was different from his own apartment. Apparently, it's not his apartment, nor was he at the Paradise Island. "Wait a second, this is not my apartment! Where am I?"

"My, my! You're in my house." said the voice as the door opened which Naruto was looking at.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Urahara Kisuke." said Kisuke, "First of all, who are you? Second, I would like to ask you some question."

Naruto got up, and introduced, "Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage someday!" with the smile on his face.

"Hokage?" wondered Kisuke.

Naruto blinked a few times. "You don't know what is Hokage?"

"Nope, but never mind that, how did you heal so fast? I saw you got crashed near my shop."

"Well, I have the Jinchuriki inside my belly, so that's why I can heal very fast." said Naruto while he rubbed his belly and stared at it.

"What is Jinchuriki?" asked the curious sandal-hats.

"Well, Jinchuriki are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. Tailed beasts are living form of chakra, and it's like a chakra monster."

"What is a chakra?"

Naruto sighed, "It's hard to explain." then he picked the scroll from his orange jacket's pocket and he opened the scroll to read. It was labeled chakra on the scroll. "Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body.

"Through various methods, the common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored.

"There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously." finished Naruto as he deroll the scroll and put it back into his pocket. "But there are still more. I don't want to explain more. This chakra is very difficult to control anyways."

"Oh, I see. So you're a ninja?" wondered Kisuke.

Naruto nodded, and grinned, "Yup! That's right!" then realized what he was supposed to do. "Oh, no! I am supposed to do S-Rank mission." and he ran to the outside of shop, however his eyes widened reacted to the outside. He looked around him, and shocked, "What the fuck?! I'm not in Paradise Island anymore! What the fuck am I gonna do?!"

Kisuke walked toward Naruto and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think I overused it and I end up in different dimension." mumbled Naruto sadly.

Kisuke smiled while got in thought, _'So, he's a ninja just like Yoruichi-san. He got high Reiatsu, but not high as Ichigo do. I guess I will have her train this kid.'_ then finally asked another question, "So how old are you?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Kisuke and replied, "16, why?"

_'He's very close to Ichigo's age.'_ thought Kisuke. "Well, I'm going to enroll you into Karakura High School on next Monday."

Naruto turned around his body, and gasped, "Why?! I don't want to go back to school! I graduated Ninja Aacdemy when I was 12!"

"Well, I have a reason." chuckled Kisuke, "There are two reasons why you have to go to school. First, you're still 16, and you have to go to school. Second, I will need you to keep an eyes on Kurosaki Ichigo. He has orange spiky hair."

"Fine, but as long as you pay me to do since it's a mission." sighed Naruto.

Kisuke put his fan to cover his mouth to hide his smirk, "Sure, I will. However, made sure to not let Ichigo knows that you have a power until I say so."

* * *

(Orihime's Apartment)

Orihime stared at the unconscious straw hat on the back-up soft bed, and thought _'I hope he's okay.'_ But then she saw that Luffy slowly opened his eyes.

The straw hat sat up while his eyes was not yet to fully open. "I survived...I hope everyone else is safe like this, too. Anyways, I've gotta get back! Where am I? And I wonder which way is Sabaody Archipelago?" mumbled the Straw Hat to himself. Then he looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "Oh, right!" as he picked the blank paper from his pocket, and made a big smile, "I've got the Vivre Card! I'm so relieved that everyone got on! All right, we can return! Anyways, I'm going back there! I'm sure I'll meet the others." as he placed the blank paper on his palm. He was hoping that the paper would move, but it didn't not. "Huh?! Why didn't it move?!

"Are you okay?" asked Orihime.

He turned his head and he saw Orihime staring at him. "Who are you?"

"Inoue Orihime, and who are you?" introduced Orihime.

Luffy made a large grinned, and introduced, "Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be Pirate King!"

"Pirate King?"

"Yup! Anyways, where am I?"

"You're in my apartment, and you're in Karakura Town, Japan."

Luffy got confused and stared at Orihime, "What is Japan? Is this an island?"

"This is a country."

"WHAT?! COUNTRY?! You gotta to be kidding me" shocked Luffy, then suddenly, he felt his stomach growled and rubbed his stomach, "I'm very hungry." then he looked at Orihime, "Hey, do you have something food for me?"

"Sure! I will go to shop and buy for you. Make a home for yourself!" smiled Orihime.

"Thank you! You're nice!" Then Orihime left the apartment as the door closed and locked. Luffy lay back on the bed, and thought, _'Zoro... Nami... Usopp... Sanji... Chopper... Robin... Franky...Brook... I hope you are safe.'_

* * *

(At the street- With Goku, Ichigo and Rukia)

Last night, Goku explained everything to Ichigo and Rukia about his experienced of fighting since he was kid and he explained about Piccolo Jr. He even explained about how he got to other dimension. Ichigo allowed him to sleep in his closet under Rukia for one night.

Rukia read the aloud on the book, "Oooh god...Why was I born unto this world? I entreat thee, please suffer me to return unto thee once more! This very mome-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DUMBASS!" yelled Ichigo in front of Rukia's face which startled her.

"What's wrong with you?!" scowled Rukia.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" asked Goku.

"Shut up, Goku." sighed Ichigo.

"I'm trying to study modern Japanese!" said Rukia.

Ichigo put his hands in his pocket and raised his eyebrows, 'What's modern about that?! And how long're you gonna keep following us?!"

"Until you say you'll do your Shinigami work.

"Hmph," sighed Ichigo as he walked away from Rukia, "whatever." as Rukia and Goku followed him.

Goku looked at Rukia and asked, "What's a Shinigami?"

Goku wore one of Ichigo's shirt which had a name "Ichigo" on his shirt as well as wore regular pants similiar to Ichigo's pant. It was because Ichigo didn't want everyone to think Ichigo needed bodyguard just because Goku was in Gi.

Rukia sighed, "Shinigami are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. Namely, they are 'balancers.' They exterminate Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living; they ensure the safe crossing of souls- the Pluses who have lost their way after death- by giving them a soul burial."

Goku sweat-dropped while staring at Rukia's crappy drawing with the bunny on her paper. "Umm, sorry, I don't understand what's with your drawing." only to get clobbered by Rukia. He rubbed his head, "What's that for?!"

Ichigo laughed, "I guess I'm not only person to react to your crappy drawing. I'm glad someone actually agrees with me." however, only to get clobbered by Rukia again. He rubbed his head, and glared at Rukia, "Why did you hit me for?!"

Rukia showed her fist and clenched its fist, "My drawing is not crappy!"

Suddenly, they heard something so they glanced over their shoulder behind them. They saw the orange hair girl was on the street as the car left. Ichigo ran to her as she got up. "Hey!"

"Owww..." groaned the orange hair girl.

Ichigo ran with Goku and Rukia, and worried, "Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun!" startled Orihime while looking at Ichigo.

"Did you just get hit?" asked the worrying orange hair guy.

Orihime looked down on the street, "Uh, yeah, probably."

"Probably?" wondered Ichigo. "You alright?"

Orihime nodded as he waved him off and thumped his own fist against her head, "Yup. It just hit me a little. I'm revived now, totally revived." lied Orihime.

"Revivd, revived...what about the car?" deadpanned Ichigo.

Orihime looked behind her and chuckled nervously, "It left." as she pointed his finger out at where car left.

"You...!" gasped Ichigo.

"I'm sorry." sighed Orihime with the smile on her face then she looked at the other guy stood beside Ichigo. "Who's he?"

Ichigo rubbed his cheek of his finger and sighed, "Well, it's good you're not hurt. Anyways, that guy is Son Goku." then he looked at Son Goku, "This is Inoue Orihime."

Goku waved at her, and smiled, "Yo!"

Then Orihime looked at raven-haired girl behind Ichigo and puzzled, "Kuchiki-san?"

"Who the hell are you?" scowled Rukia.

"Stupid!" whispered Ichigo, "She's in our class! It's Inoue. Inoue Orihime."

"What?" gasped Rukia, then she looked at Orihime and bowed, "Ah, you're looking quite well, Inoue-san." which caused Ichigo to have tic-mark on his head.

Orihime bowed, "You're looking well also."

Rukia chuckled nervously and stood up. "Were you out to market?"

"Oh yeah," nodded Orihime as she went to pick up the bag of food, "our dinner!" then she picked up the vegetarian up as she smiled cheerfully, "Our green onions, butter, banana, and sweetbean jelly are all uninjured." which caused Ichigo sweat-dropped on his back hair.

_'Our? And what the hell is she trying to make...'_ thought Ichigo.

Rukia saw the bruise on Orihime's right leg so she asked, "What's that bruise on your leg?"

Orihime looked down on left leg, "Oh? Did it just appear? When the car hit me?"

Rukia crouched so she can see the bruise on Orihime's leg while Ichigo said, "Looks terrible. It must hurt."

"A little. But I'm okay." chuckled Orihime.

"You sure?" asked Goku.

Then Orihime noticed that Rukia had been staring at her leg for a while so she decided to ask as she bent her body, "Um, what's wrong, Kuchiki-san?" then Rukia looked up at Orihime's confused look. "You've got a serious look..."

"Uh, no..." chuckled Rukia nervously. Then she stood up and said cheerfully, "Take care."

"Thanks!" smiled Orihime.

Ichigo decided to ask, "Want me to walk you?"

Orihime waved him off, "That's okay. Really. See you." then she went across the street.

"Geez. She makes me worry." sighed Ichigo.

Goku whispered with the serious look on his face, "Rukia. Have you noticed something?"

Rukia covered her mouth with his right hand, and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Why do I have a feeling that something will happen to her soon?"

Ichigo heard what Goku say, and looked at them. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

Rukia glanced on the left at Ichigo and shook her head. "Nothing..." which made Ichigo doubtfully.

* * *

(Later Afternoon)

Ichigo, Goku, and Rukia walked along on way to his home. After the long silence, Rukia was the one to break the silence and looked at Ichigo. "That girl..."

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Rukia. "Huh? You mean Inoue?"

"Are you close to her?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo shook his head, "Not 'specially. Never had a real conversation. She's best friends with a girl in my neighborhood. Only..." sighed Ichigo.

"Only?" asked Goku.

Ichigo sighed, "I guess about three years ago...her big brother...took his last breath at our clinic."

"What?" gasped Rukia.

"Apparently, he was her only blood relative. It was a traffic accident. The girl crying that night was her...But I only found out recently."

"How was your spirit power at that time?" wondered Rukia.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Rukia again. "Huh? Not like now. It's only been recently that I could see and talk to ghosts so clearly."

"What? You can talk to ghost? Awesome!" awe in shocked Goku but Ichigo didn't answer anyways.

_'Just as I thought...'_ thought Rukia.

"What's the deal with all these questions?" wondered Ichigo.

"Nothing." said Rukia as he walked past Ichigo. "See you later."

Goku waved at her, "See you later, Rukia!"

"Hey! Where are you gonna go?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm going home. I found a place to live anyways." lied Rukia.

"To where?" asked Ichigo.

"Curious?" chuckled Rukia.

Ichigo sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Not 'specially."

"Then don't ask." said Rukia as she left him.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and growled, "Dammit..."

Goku sighed and looked at Ichigo, "Ichigo..."

Ichigo glanced at Goku, "Yeah?"

"I have no place to live since I got stuck into this dimension. Do you know any place I can live?"

"Umm, I got an idea" said Ichigo.

* * *

(At Kurosaki House)

In the living room, Ichigo explained, "Goku's parent has abandoned him and left him on the street although He is only 16 years old. Don't you mind if you let him to live here?" lied Ichigo. Before Goku could open his mouth, but Ichigo covered Goku's mouth with his right hand to silence him.

Yuzu and Isshin's tears shredded from their tears, and nodded, "I'm sooo sorry! Sure!"

Kurosaki Isshin continued to sniff and walked toward to the large picture of woman, "Thank you! Now I have another son!" which caused Ichigo, Karin and Goku sweat-dropped on their head.

"I-It works?" mumbled Ichigo.

Isshin was a tall muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. he had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wore casual white T-shirt.

"Geez, please take that picture off. " sighed Karin.

Kurosaki Karin was a twin sister of Yuzu and sister of Ichigo. She had dark grey eyes and black hair that was straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. Compared to her more femininely-dressed sister, she wore alternative shirts and trainers, giving her more of a tomboy apperance. Her eyes were large and dark and she wore a red cap upon her head.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Goku, "Let's go" as he walked toward his room.

Goku bowed before Isshin and smiled, "Thank you for letting me to live here!" but before he could leave to Ichigo's room.

"Wait..." stopped Isshin, "I need to talk to you, Goku-san." as he pointed at the front door, "Outside."

Goku nodded, "Huh? Okay..." as they went to the outside of front door. "Ok, what now?"

"First of all," began Isshin, "I know that Ichigo lied."

"What?! How did you know?" wondered Goku.

"Well, I can tell that he lied. He's my son after all. Besides, he covered your mouth so it's obviously you were going to tell the truth."

Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, "Oh, haha. It's no wonder. I'm 18, by the way."

Isshin chuckled, "I know that you're 18. But..." then made a serious face, "I'm still sticking to you being 16 anyways. I'm enrolling you to enter Karakura High School. I just need you to keep an eyes on Ichigo. He just need a help against Hollows, that's all. So can you do me a favor?"

Goku turned into seriosu face, "Fine..."

"Thank you..." smiled Isshin, then realized, "Oh, by the way, don't tell him that I knew about his Shinigami power and not even Hollows. Ok? Can you keep a secret from him until a certain event?"

"Do not worry! I already sealed my lip." smiled Goku.

"Ok, alright then. Your school starts on Monday, okay?"

Goku nodded then walked back inside the house and went to Ichigo's room. "What the hell were you doing?"

Goku blinked then chuckled, "Nothing... It's just that your father told me the rule of this house." lied Goku.

"Okay"

* * *

(At Night- Orihime's Apartment)

Orihime heard the knock on the door, and sighed, "Yes?" as she opened the door and saw her best friend, Tatsuki, who was by her door and smiled, "Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki was holding the bowl of food and handed it to Orihime. "My mom told me to give this to you, Orihime. It's beef stew."

(Later)

"Yay! Tatsuki-chan's mom's beef stew!" cheered Orihime.

"FOOOD!" excited the voice. The arm stretched to snatch Orihime's food before she could eat which startled them. Then he ate whole bowl of stew beef. He patted on his fat belly. "I'm sooo full already!"

Tatsuki got up and growled, "Hey! You stole her food! GIVE IT BACK!" then realized, "Wait a second..." then she looked at Orihime in trembled, "D-Did he s-s-stretched? And was that guy last night?" Orihime nodded. "How did he stretched his arm?"

Sighing, Orihime explained, "I went to shop to buy a lot of food for both of us, then he stretched to get all of food from me and eat it all. So I asked him how did he do that. All he says that he ate the Devil Fruit to make him rubber-man. I don't understand at all."

"Yup, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" greeted the straw hat guy.

* * *

(Kurosaki House)

Yuzu opened Ichigo's door and asked, "Hey Bro, have you seen my pajamas?" with the worried on her looks staring at Ichigo while he was reading manga. Goku was laying on the soft air-bed next to Ichigo's bed staring at Yuzu.

Ichigo sighed while her legs crossed, then looked at her, "Again, at least knock when you come in."

"Geez, you've gotten mean since you started high school." grumbled Yuzu.

"No I haven't." deadpanned Ichigo, "And I don't know where your pajamas are."

Yuzu sighed and held up her index finger, "That's weird. I'm also missing a dress." then she looked at Goku, "Do you know where my pajamas is?"

Goku shook his head, "Nope, sorry."

"Why do you ask me about every little thing?!" growled Ichigo.

Yuzu sighed and closed the door, "G'night"

Inside the closet, Rukia hung her arms around her head while staring at the ceiling, then heard the sound of the alarm inside his shirt so she picked the cell phone up, _'Orders?'_

Back to the room, not only that Rukia heard, but as well as Goku and Ichigo. "What the heck?" wondered Ichigo. Then he looked at Goku, "Did you heard something?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, I heard something from the phone" then he stared at the closet door, "It's coming from the closet."

Ichigo deadpanned, "Since when the phone in the closet?"

Inside the closet, Rukia stared at the cell phone until once it flashes yellow on the screen of cell phone which caused her eyes widened. Then she opened the closet door, and cried, "Ichigo!" which startled Goku and Ichiog.

Ichigo pointed at Rukia and scowled, "What the hell're you doing in there?!" as Rukia jumped on the floor, "And those pajamas?!"

Goku jumped up and stood on the floor and stared at Rukia, "I thought you found a new place?! You lied!"

"Talk later! We have orders!" said Rukia.

"Orders?" wondered Ichigo.

Rukia put the glove that looked like a red with flame around the skull icon on his right hand, "It's coming"

Ichigo's eyes widened before the moment he said, "H-Hey wai-"

All of the suddenly, Rukia slammed onto his head and split him into the Shinigami before the large glove of Hollow's could catch him as the black vortex appeared on the wall. Goku had to back off away from the hollow. The hollow crushed Ichigo's bed.

The hollow was a large size that looked like Naga hollow, had a mask, his arms was a red, there was a black pattern on the top of his tail and his Hollow hole was in the center of his chest. His hair was a long brown.

Hollows went into his room, and roared while Rukia said, "Don't zone out! It's coming!" Before Hollows could get to Goku, Ichigo and Rukia. They jumped away from him.

"That's the hollow?!" asked Goku.

"Aim for the head!" demanded Rukia. As the hollow was headed for Ichigo while he was still jumping staring at the hollow.

Ichigo now become noticeably more muscular, he wore standard Shinigami attire with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakuto sheath. The shape of them was a kite with a flap top and bottom.

Ichigo drew broadsword sword, which cut the ceiling as he was sliding trying to slice down the hollow, but it dodged and whipped him with his tail to knock him against the floor.

"Ichigo!" cried Rukia as Ichigo got on his knees. Before the hollow could hit Ichigo with his arm, the blue orb blasted against his arms. That was coming from Goku.

"Ichigo! Aim for the head now!" demanded Goku.

Ichigo decided to slice the hollow's arm which caused him to scream in pain, as he panted.

"Idiot!" cried Rukia behind Ichigo. "Don't swing that around recklessly!"

"Shutup!" growled Ichigo, "It's fine as long as I get 'im!" as he ran toward the hollow and jumped to dodge hollow's thrust attack, "You're mine!" then hit hollow's head with his large sword.

Rukia said, 'Too shallow" then noticed that the hollow grabbed Ichigo's large sword with its two hands.

Ichigo struggled to get the sword out of hollow's hand until he noticed that the half of hollow's mask was shattered which shocked Ichigo and Goku. "What?!"

The hollow had to get out of Ichigo's house and went through black portal on the roof. "He got away." sighed Rukia. "Let's follow" as she went to window but then stopped to run and she glanced over her shoulder at Ichigo. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"That's what I wanna know." said Ichigo.

"What?" wondered Rukia.

"His face just now..." hesitated Ichigo, then glanced over his shoulder at Rukia, "...it was Inoue's brother."

"W-What did you say?" asked Goku. "What's going on?!"

"What?!" shocked Rukia.

Three of them were quiet for a while until Rukia broke a silence and sighed, "I'll say one thing. Crack it's skull from behind with a single attack. That's the fundamental of Hollow vanquishing. Do not forget." which made Goku and Ichigo confused.

"What're you talkin' about?" confused Goku.

"What's that mean?" asked Ichigo.

"To reduce damage from fighting." began Rukia, "And to keep from ever seeing the Hollow's identity."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, and asked, "What do you mean the Hollow's identity?"

"You saw it too, didn't you?" sighed Rukia while looking at Goku and Ichigo, "Hollows...were all formerly human souls." which caused Goku and Ichigo in shocked.

"What?!" shocked Goku.

"You never told me that!" growled Ichigo. "He's not a monster?! He's a monster we have to take down, right?"

Rukia nodded, "That's right. Now he's just a monster. You have to take him down."

"But he used to be human..." worried Ichigo.

"And is there a way to bring him back?" wondered Goku._ 'Shit! From what I heard, there's no Dragon Balls existed on this dimesions. I will have to be careful with the being kind of this dimensons.'_

"Be it hatred or sadness, the souls of those who still have feelings for this world...tend not to accept burial by us and are left to wander. Then, perhaps on their own initiative, are surrounded by those who have become Hollows...and become new Hollows." sighed Rukia.

Ichigo was still in shocked, "It can't be..."

* * *

(At Orihime Apartment)

"What?! Ichigo was?!" shocked Tatsuki who was with Orihime

"Yeah." smiled Orihime while eating other bowl of beef stew. Thank god that Luffy didn't eat all of the food, because Luffy was full even though he ate like 60-80 bowl of foods. He, right now, was sleeping on the couch at living room. "But they were just walking together. Oh, I just met new guy named Son Goku who is friend of Ichigo and Rukia." then looked at Tatsuk who was in shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Geez, that Ichigo!" growled Tatsuki while folded her arms looking down on the floor, "He's so freakin' quick with the gir-" then she looked at Orihime, "I mean, how could he not walk an injured girl home?!" then realized something what Orihime say, "By the way, who is Son Goku?"

"Oh, no," chuckled Orihime, "he offered to walk me. But..." and staring down at the table with the frown on his face, then all of the sudden, she acted like zombie, "LOOK OUT! I'll cut you! No, karate chop!"

"What are you imagining..." deadpanned Tatsuki.

Orihime kept mumbling, "A right! Uppercut! There! Look out! He's aiming the gun!"

All of the suddenly, they felt shook, then Tatsuki wondered, "What was that? I hope it's not the other guy just like Luffy last night..." while they stared at the stove very deeply as pink teddy bear fell from the top of bookshelves.

* * *

(At Kurosaki House- Ichigo's Room)

"But why would Inoue's brother be after me?" shocked Ichigo.

Rukia sighed, "I do not know. However, judging from the hollow who attacked you last time...a separate and powerful hollow, hidden from us, wants to eat your spirit power. Several other hollows are probably being puppeteered by that one. If that's the case, it explains Inoue's brother."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's clothes and growled, "That ain't funny! What am I supposed to do? I can't kill Inoue's brother!"

Rukia pushed Ichigo's arm out of her clothes, well Yuzu's PJs, "Don't lose your head! If you don't slay him he can never be saved. Besides, he will most definitely return to attack you again."

"Ichigo, Rukia! We don't have time to talk!" involved Goku which got Rukia and Ichigo's attention as he looked through the window, "I sense there's Ki from Hollow earlier that approached Orihime right now!"

"He's right! We may not have time to worry about that. As Goku say, that girl is in danger."

"WHAT?!" shocked Ichigo.

* * *

(Outside- On way to Orihime's Apartment)

Ichigo jumped from the building to other building while Rukia was on his back, and Goku was flying.

Ichigo looked at her while ran on the roof, "Hollows attack their relatives?"

"It's horrible! Attack relative like that?!" sighed Goku.

"It happens once in a while." replied Rukia.

Ichigo growled, "What the hell for?"

"Hollows are fallen souls. Souls that weren't led to Soul Society by Shinigami...souls that no one protected from hollows...those souls lose their hearts and become hollows. Because his soul became a hollow when it failed to eat you...it should seek out the soul of the person it loved most in life in order to bury its lost heart. Do you remember the large bruise on Inoue's leg this afternoon? Do you remember what Goku and I talked about? That was the mark of a hollow's touch."

Goku nodded, "I told you I have a feeling that something will happen to her. Dammit!"

"Then that accident was caused by Inoue's brother too?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia nodded as Ichigo jumped to other building, "Possibly."

(Orihime's Apartment)

Orihime and Tatsuki stared at the door for a while until the blood dripped on the floor then Orihime stared at her hand which it was blood on. "What...is this?" gasped Orihime. Just until Orihime could feel that someone stabbed into her chest from the behind which caused unconscious.

Tatsuki shocked while staring at Orihime, "Orihime!" just until the shadow came over her only to get knocked away against the wall. She saw the blood on her left shoulder, and grabbed her left shoulder, "What's this!? Why am I bleeding?" Suddenly, she got knocked away once again and got on her knees as she looked for someone who attacked her. She saw the little visible of large guy and widened her eyes, "What the hell's going on..."

Then she was pushed again while her arm was up as she shook her head laying on the floor. The large hand printed on the floor next to Tatsuki.

Orihime stared at the large hollow as she trembled, "What is this... What in the world's going on...What is that monster-looking thing..." then she saw other herself unconscious and shocked, "That's...me? Why?" then she saw the chain that connected to the small hole in her chest as she tried to pull it off of her. "What is this chain? It really hurts."

Orihime saw that the hollows strangled Tatsuki's neck, and cried, "Tatsuki-chan!" then she stood up, "Oh yeah, what am I zoning out for." She ran to hollows and pushed the hollow's arm. Then she ran to Tatsuki, got on her knees, while her hands was on Tatsuki's arms, and cried, "Tatsuki-chan!" then smiled, "Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki was freak out, and got off of Orihime and backed off to the wall, "Get out!" It was almost like she couldn't see Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan, what's wrong?" asked Orihime. "Tatsuki-chan!"

"It's useless, Orihime." said the hollow. "Forget about hearing our voices, she can't even see us." then Tatsuki collapsed on the floor.

Orihime glanced over her shoulder and cried, "Tatsuki-chan!" then she glared at the hollow, "How do you know my name?"

The hollow frowned, "I'm sad, Orihime." as he went close to Orihime, "Have you forgotten my voice? It's me, you know." as he went closer to Orihime.

"No, stay away." trembled Orihime.

"I'm sad!" roared the hollow. "I'm sad! I'm sad!" as he was about to thrust a arm, however he heard the voice cried.

"Leave her alone! **GOMU GOMU NO...**" said the voice which got the hollow attention.

"What?" wondered the hollow as he looked at the straw hat who pulled his right arm further from him.

**"PISTOL!"** cried the straw hat. He stretched the arm to punch the hollow's chest which knocked naga-hollow through the wall to the outside that caused the hole of the wall. They could see the outside because of the hole. The hollow fell on the street as the straw hat growled, "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE SAVED ME LAST NIGHT!"

"Luffy!" shocked Orihime.

**A/N: Finally! I've done it! :D Now, Yes, Luffy will finally meet Goku and Ichigo on next chapter! And Naruto will meet Goku, Luffy and Ichigo on Monday (Not real time) soon! :D**

**Well, Of course, Naruto won't be using the power, at least he will use his ninja until Uryuu made a stupid action soon. :) You know many hollows raided Living of the World :D...**

**Of course, Goku and Ichigo will fight most hollows together since they live together. Naruto and Luffy won't get a lot of action until hollows raid incident...**

**Please review! Murderdeath21 Out! Peace! :D**


	3. The Talking Cockatiel

**A/N: Hello, I just updated this chapter! Before I could say disclaimer, I would like to hand it to Luffy because she saved pretty girl Orihime. **

**Luffy: Ok! Umm, Murderdeath21 doesn't own Bleach, One Piece, Naruto nor Dragonball Z. Hey, Murderdeath21, I'm hungry. Do you have something for me to eat?**

**Goku: DID SOMEONE SAY FOOD?!**

**Naruto: PLEASE RAMEN!**

**Ichigo: *Sigh* All you think about is food?**

**Me: *Laugh* Sure, After the chapter is over, I will cook for you! Anyways, ENJOY YOUR READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Talking Cockatiel**

(Orihime's Apartment)

Orihime was staring at Luffy while in shocked, "Luffy?"

Luffy glared at the naga-hollow was getting up. "Don't you dare hurt her!" growled Luffy.

Naga-hollow got on his feet and stared at Luffy who was glaring at him. "You die!" as he went to the hole and his tail whipped Luffy against the wall.

Luffy smirked, "That didn't hurt me!" as he stared at the hollow who went to finish Luffy off.

Orihime cried "Luffy!" as she closed her eyes. However, before the hollow could thrust his arm at Luffy, he got blocked by the orange haired with large broadsword.

"What?" shocked Luffy.

"I thought you were...after me!" growled Ichigo. Then he pushed the hollow's hand, but before he could cut the hollow, the hollow went in the black portal. Then he glanced over his shoulder, _'Damn, Tatsuki got in the crossfire...'_

Goku showed up and stared at Orihime, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Orihime. Then she looked at Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun?" which made Ichigo looked at her with confused look on his face. "It really is you. But how?"

Ichigo confused, "Inoue? What about you...how come you can see me?"

"How come?" confused Orihime.

Goku was staring at chain that connected to her chest, and asked, "What is this chain?"

Ichigo's eyes widened after saw the chain that connected to Orihime's chest. "A spirit?"

The voice said, "That's right." which got Ichigo, Goku, Luffy, and Orihime got attention. That was naga-hollow from the earlier who emerged from the wall next to television. "In other words, it's because that's her soul. Orihime is dead!"

Ichigo went to naga-hollow trying to swing the sword on it, but the hollow dodged. Then the hollow grabbed the chain which pulled Orihime. Ichigo tried to cut the hollow, but instead hollow whipped the tail against Ichigo which knocked him through the window. Ichigo slide her feet on the air to prevent her from knocking away, and glared at hollow. "Damn!"

"Don't move!" demanded the hollow as she showed him that she was holding Orihime in his hand.

But all of the sudden, the voice cried, "Let her go!" which got the hollow's attention. That was Luffy whose raised his right legs. **"GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI"** Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, but the hollow ducked his head. He accident whipped on Ichigo which knocked him against on the street. "What?!"

"Too slow!" said the hollow. The hollow whipped his tail against Luffy to knock him against the television to damage it. Still, forunately for Luffy, because tails or television didn't hurt Luffy since he was a rubber man.

Goku ran to the hollow, "Stop it!" and tried to punch the hollow's mask, but the hollow ducked when Goku went past him, then whipped his tail againt Goku to knock him against the street next to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Luffy! Goku!" cried Orihime.

Then Orihime glared at the hollow, "Let go! Let me go! Kurosaki-kun..." as she struggled to get out of hollow's gripped hand. 'Let go!"

"Orihime..." sighed the hollow, "Have you forgotten me?"

Orihime finally looked at the hollow's brown eyes who frowned at Orihime. "Bro...ther?" shocked Orihime.

* * *

(Outside of Orihime's Apartment)

Rukia ran to Goku and Ichigo who was laying on the street, "Hey, Ichigo! Goku!"

Goku rubbed his head, and groaned, "That's hurt!"

"Are you okay, Goku?" asked Rukia.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then Rukia looked at Ichigo who was still laying on the ground. "Wake up, Ichigo! Ichigo! Get up, Ichigo!"

Ichigo got up, and rubbed his face. "Shut up..." There was blood on his forehead because he hit his head on the street harder.

"Don't talk to me like that." growled Rukia. "Where are you injured?"

"Nowhere" sighed Ichigo while his hand was still on his forehead to hold the bleed. "I'm fine."

Goku stared at Ichigo and saw that Ichigo got blood on his forehead. "You're bleeding!"

"Shut up! I'm fine!" growled Ichigo.

"Oh, I see." sighed Rukia. "Okay then. But don't forget. Even if he was Inoue's brother, he's a monster now. He lacks a human heart. Be sure you slay him, because Goku and that rubber guy is not a Shinigami. It's your job to slay him, not them."

* * *

(Inside Orihime's Apartment)

**"GOMU GOMU NO-"** cried Luffy as he was going to stretch his arms.

"Luffy! Wait!" interuppted Orihime.

"Orihime?" confused Luffy.

"Please let him talk..." begged Orihime then she looked at the hollow, "Is it really you, Brother?"

The hollow nodded, "Yeah. It is me, Orihime."

Orihime put his hands on his mouth, and shocked, "It can't be. My brother wouldn't do something like this."

The hollow sighed, "I was lonely. Seeing you gradually forget about me...After I died, you prayed at my shrine everyday. I was watching the whole time. I felt like everything could be saved just by your prayers. But after about a year...you became friends with that girl. After that...the number of times you prayed for me dropped drastically. Then...when you started high school, you stopped praying completely. So...I was so lonely."

"Brother, you're wrong-" trailed off Orihime.

The hollow put his hands on Orihime's shoulders with his hands, "Listen to me, Orihime! If you love me even a little, don't betray me anymore! You should do as I say." then he looked behind him, "Don't worry... it won't be much longer now. I'll eat that Shinigami, Rubber guy, and spiky hair guy and put an end to this right now." as he left Orihme.

"Wait! They aren't a part of this. Stop, Brother. Don't hurt them anymore." begged Orihime.

The hollow growled too close to her face, "Be silent! Who's fault do you think it is that it came to this?! Yours!" as he grabbed Orihime and gripped her harder. "You will listen to me! Or else, I'll kill you first!"

"Stop!" cried Luffy as he put his fist on the ground, **"GEAR SECOND!"** as the pink streamed from all of her body. **"GOMU GOMU NO CANNON!"** cried Luffy. He brought his fists forward repeatedly in a blur, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms as he pushed the hollow against the wall which made the hollow dropped Orihime. He continued to rapid barrage of strong punches against the hollow. As long as he kept pushed the hollow against the wall, it was cracked every time the hollow took a beating from Luffy. Then, finally he finished with a single double-palm blow to the hollow as the wall was destroyed.

Suddenly, the wall broke out as the hollow went to hit on the street and roll on the street which shocked Goku, Ichigo and Rukia. You could see whole one wall was destroyed. First was by Luffy who punched the hollow, second was by the hollow, third was by Luffy again.

"What?!" shocked Rukia. Then she looked at Luffy, _'There's no way that human beat the hollow!'_

Ichigo ran and jumped toward the hollow while the hollow got up, and he raised his broadsword, but hesitated to slice the hollow down because that hollow was Orihime's brother.

"Why are you hesitating?! Slay him!" demanded Rukia.

Suddenly, the hollow spit the acid on one of Ichigo's hand, as the Substitute Shinigami dropped the sword. Then, the hollow whipped the tail to knock Ichigo against the ground, but Ichigo made it on his feet as he crouched. The hollow dashed to Ichigo as he was about to eat Ichigo, but...

Orihime got in Ichigo's way and blocked the hollow and her shoulder was bite by the hollow's teeth which shocked Ichigo, Goku, Luffy, Rukia, and her hollow brother. Her shoulder was bleed now.

"Inoue..." whispered Ichigo who was behind Orihime.

"What?!" shocked Goku who was behind further away from Ichigo.

"ORIHIME!" cried Luffy from the destroyed wall.

"Orihime..." whispered the hollow while his teeth was on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Brother." sniffed Orihime. "It's my fault. Because I said, 'Don't leave me alone' that day...That's why...you couldn't go...to Heaven."

"Orihime..."

"I knew...that you were always nearby. Even yesterday, when I was about to get hit by that car...you protected me. You said, 'Look out!' and pulled my leg."

Rukia walked and stopped by Ichigo, "So that was it." while Luffy jumped and got on the street staring at Orihime.

Orihime continued, "But if I relied on you forever, you couldn't rest peacefully. So I wanted to show you..." then she tried to breath because of blood on her shoulder, "That I was happy...that you didn't need to worry. But that...made you...lonely." then she collapsed on the street.

Orihime's hollow brother widened his eyes, "No, it-It-It's not your..." then suddenly, he roared while the mask repeatedly fade and reappeared on hsi face.

"What's he doing?" wondered Goku.

"Huh?" confused Luffy.

"Again? What's going on?" wondered Ichigo.

"Right now, he's struggling against the hollow within him." explained Rukia, "He didn't become a hollow of his own volition. He was probably taken by other hollows against his will."

"Why?!" asked Ichigo while everyone was staring at the hollow fought against himself.

"You don't know?" sighed Rukia, "Their aim must have been you. Souls taken by powerful hollows end up being manipulated by those hollows. In other words, the hollow who's after you took a soul that you would find hard to fight...and sent it after you. But now, he's desperately fighting that hollow. For his sister's sake."

"Orihime!" cried the hollow. Suddenly, the mask was broken as the Orihime stared at the hollow with the tears from her eyes then finally fainted.

"Orihi-"

"Inoue!" cried Ichigo.

"Orihime!" cried Luffy.

"Orihime!" cried Goku.

Ichigo, Goku, and Luffy ran to Orihime, but Rukia cried, "Calm down, guys!" which stopped three, as she walked toward Orihime, "The chain of fate on her chest isn't broken yet. As long as that's connected, she won't die." as she got on his knees staring at unconscious then looked at the hollow. "You're in the way of me treating her. Get back. I can still save her with my demon magic." Then Rukia's hand glowed the white on Orihime's chest to heal her.

However, when the hollow noticed the blue clip on Orihime's hair next to her eyes which made him widened his eyes. Ichigo noticed that the hollow looked at Orihime, and said, "I heard those were a present from you. Inoue told me. She said that's why she wears them everyday."

Goku looked at the hollow and smiled, "You're really nice brother, huh?"

"Yeah, I agree with this guy..." smiled Luffy, "I like you!"

Then the hollow approached the small sword and picked it up. "Hey." shocked Ichigo.

"If I stay around like this..." sighed the hollow, "I'll eventually become a monster again. So now, while my mind is still clear...I want to disappear." then he pointed the sword at himself.

"What're you doing?" wondered Goku.

"But, that's-" shocked Ichigo.

"Hey! What're you doing? Kill yourself like that?!" interrupted Luffy.

"Guys!" said Rukia which got Goku, Ichigo, and Luffy's attention to her while she was healing Orihime. "He made the right choice. Those who've become a hollow once can never return to normal. Let him disappear as he wishes."

Ichigo looked at her. "Rukia!"

"Do not worry." sighed Rukia, "Slaying a hollow does not mean you're killing it." then she looked at Ichigo, "It means you're washing away its sin...and making it able to go to the home of all souls, Soul Society. And...that is why we Shinigami exist."

Luffy looked at her and confused, "Soul Society? Shinigami? What are they?"

Rukia felt urge to face palm, and thought,_ 'Now it's third time someone ask me what they are. There better not be fourth one'_ and she looked at him and sighed, "Talk later. We need to take care of everything first."

Orihime's hollow brother nodded at them smiled as he was about to thrust the sword at his throat, but got interrupted by Orihime's voice.

"Wait, Brother." interrupted Orihime which got the hollow's attention. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "That day, when you bought me these hairpins...I fought with you because I thought they were childish. I didn't say anything to you as you went to work...And that was our goodbye. So...now let me say it properly." as she sat up, then continued, "Brother, see you later." as the tear shredded from her eyes.

The hollow smiled at her, "Yeah, see you later." Then his body was gone as Ichigo's sword fell. Orihime cried on Rukia's chest then finally fall asleep.

Ichigo looked at Luffy and asked, "Hey, who are you? Why are you in Orihime's apartment? How did you stretch your arms like that?!"

Luffy made a large grinned as he put his straw hat on his head, "I am Monkey D. Luffy! I ate Gomu Gomu no Mi. I am rubber man! See!" as he stretched his mouth and laughed, "I guess I was somehow sent to different dimension so she saved me last night."

Ichigo sweat-dropped and got in thought,_ 'Monkey D. Luffy? Who the hell has weird family name?'_

_'So he's from other dimension just like Goku?'_ thought Rukia.

Goku confused, "Wait! You had a tail just like I used to have?!"

"No. Monkey is my family name, dumbass!" shouted Luffy.

Goku rubbed his back hair sheepishly,"Oh, really? Sorry. Anyways, I'm Son Goku. This is Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is, err-"

Rukia sighed, "Kuchiki Rukia. That's my name."

So, Luffy asked her what Shinigami and Soul Society were, and Rukia explained everything to him, but she also noticed that Luffy slept through the explanation as she drew bunny on her papers again. She was pissed off and clobbered Luffy's head while lectured him to not sleep when he asked for something. Ichigo still claimed that Rukia's drawing was all crappy. Goku laughed and had a good time with them. Ichigo, Goku, and Rukia made a new friend with Luffy.

* * *

(On Monday- Kurakura High School- Ichigo's Class)

As usual, Ichigo's dad tried to catch Ichigo when he was sleeping only to get kicked ass by Ichigo, and get yelled by Ichigo which confused Goku. Rukia usually left early before Ichigo and Goku woke up.

When he went to school, Goku and Luffy were in his class in the morning. Goku was in school because Ichigo's dad asked him to attend the school, and had to kept an eyes on Ichigo. Luffy had to go to school because Orihime wanted him to since he was 17 years old and she didn't trust Luffy to live alone because she knew that he would steal all of her food in her fridge. His class was told that the other new student will be in their class afternoon after Lunch time.

During the Lunch time, on the roof, Ichigo, Rukia, and Goku overheard Orihime told her friends that a Sumo champion came to her apartment and blew a hole in the wall with a gun which made her friend disbelief, because Rukia had to use memory modifier on Orihime last night just like she did to Ichigo's family.

The teacher went into the class as the students sat on their chair by the desk. "Ok, we have a new student today." then she looked at the door, "You can come in."

The blonde man in school uniform walked into, and looked at the class with the smile on his face. "Hey, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 16 years old, and I'm currently second year of High School. Nice to meet you." then looked at the orange spiky hair,_ 'So that's Kurosaki Ichigo?'_

"Ok, you will sit next to Kurosaki Ichigo." said the teacher as Naruto nodded.

Naruto sat next to Ichigo, Goku, Luffy, Rukia, and Ichigo's friends. He looked at them, "What's up? I will sit next to you, so do you mind if you introduce yourself to me?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, first year of High School." replied Ichigo.

"Son Goku."

"Monkey D. Luffy"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Inoue Orihime."

"Sado Yasurtora."

_'I see... Sandal-hats told me something about them.'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_The next day after Naruto's arrival in this dimension. Kisuke felt another powerful reiatsu, so he decided to tell Naruto, "Hey, Naruto-san. I believe that I sense strong reiatsu, but not strong as Ichigo. There's also another reiatsu with Ichigo and other. There's north." then he looked at Naruto, "Why not you go there? Since you're a ninja, why not you see what's going on?"_

_Naruto chuckled, "Fine... You better treat me ramen."_

* * *

_(Later- Orihime's Neighborhodd near her apartment)_

_Naruto hopped on each roof until they saw the naga-like hollow attacked Orihime. He was going to help her, but he remembered that he had a mission to not show Ichigo or others that he is a ninja, so he decided to hide in bush. He saw the wall broke when Luffy punched in his chest. He could see through the hole and he saw Straw Hats. 'What the fuck?! Did he just fucking stretch his arms?!' thought Naruto._

_Naruto realized that the hollow was Orihime's brother. 'Why would he attack his own sister like that? That's fucking bastard!' thought Naruto. The hollow was about to kill Luffy, but Ichigo blocked his thrust attacked with the ridiculous large broadsword of his. 'Is that Kurosaki Ichigo?' Then he saw that Ichigo pushed the hollow as it disappeared._

_For a few minutes later, he saw that the hollow went past Ichigo and grabbed the chain that connected to Orihme. The hollow knocked Ichigo away from him as the window was destroyed, then Luffy whipped his legs attempt to hit the hollow but instead send Ichigo to the street. "Idiot..." mumbled Naruto. "Can't he see that fucking smokin' hottie was in the hollow's hand?"_

_Then Goku tried to attack him from the behind, but got send to the street. Naruto noticed that Goku's head didn't stratch at all but Ichigo got bleed on his forehead. "What the fuck?! How the fuck did that guy didn't get bleed while Ichigo does?!" A few minutes later, the wall was destroyed by Luffy again. "What kind of the fuck is this guy?! How did he stretch his arms?!" shocked Naruto._

_He also noticed that Ichigo hesitated to kill the hollow. He heard that Rukia told him to not hesitate and kill that hollow-bastard already. Ichigo got knocked away from the hollow on the ground. 'That idiot...' sighed Naruto._

_Naruto got in shocked because Orihime blocked the hollow's attacked as her shoulder got bleed. Few minutes later, the hollow disappeared. He sighed as he left Orihime's neighborhood._

* * *

_(At Urahara Shoten)_

_"Hey, I'm back." greeted Naruto as he went in Urahara's house._

_"How's going?" asked Kisuke._

_"Well, Ichigo fought the monster which appeared to be smokin' hottie's brother." replied Naruto. "Ichigo has fucking large sword! One of guys can stretch his fucking arms! One of guys is fucking insane! He didn't bleed when he hit his head on the street hard! What the fuck is that monster?!"_

_Kisuke smirked while got in thought, 'This smokin' hottie he mentioned must be Inoue Orihime. The guy who hit his head harder didn't get bleed must be the guy I mentioned to Naruto.' then chuckled, "Well, the guy who hit head harder is probably the guy I mentioned. He must has a hard head. Indeed, he has higher reiatsu, but below Ichigo's reitasu."_

_"What?! You tell me that Ichigo got higher reiastu and got bleed, while Goku's reiastu is slightly lower than Ichigo and didn't get bleed?! It doesn't make sense!"_

_Kisuke chuckled, "Like I say, this guy must has a harder head. Anyways, allow me to explain to you what this monster is. I will explain to you everything you need to know."_

* * *

(Flashback End)

Ichigo stared at Naruto's whisker cheek. "By the way, what's up with whisker?"

Naruto sighed, "Birthmark..." then he looked at the teacher who wrote on the board, and yawned, "Soo boring! I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when the class is finished." as he rested his head on the desk which made Ichigo and his friends sweat-dropped except Goku and Luffy. Goku and Luffy got lost in same thought about bunch of meals which made them droll over the food while not pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

(Next day-On the roof- Kurakura H.S)

Ichigo, Goku, and Rukia hung out on the roof during the lunch again while Luffy was with Orihime somewhere since Orihime wanted him to go with her anyways. Naruto went off the campus which he was not supposed to be.

Ichigo scratched his forehead, and sighed, "Man...I can't believe my injury healed in a day."

Rukia chuckled who was behind Ichigo, "Surprised? My grades in demon magic were in the top level. Healing like that's a piece of cake."

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, and wondered, "Grades? So what? Shinigami have a school?"

"Well, yeah. More importantly, Ichigo... how does one drink this?" asked Rukia as he showed the juice to Ichigo.

"'How'? You poke the straw in and drink it, obviously." sighed Ichigo.

"The straw?" wondered Rukia.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" smiled Goku as he poked the straw in the juice. "I've been wondered how to drink this! I never knew that was such a simple!" as he rubbed his back head sheepishly.

Ichigo face palmed, "Yeah, it was such a simple."

"Oh?" said the approached voice, "you're together. You two are awfully friendly." which got Ichigo, and Rukia attention.

"Mizuiro." greeted Ichigo.

Kojima Mizurio had short black hair and green eyes, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out. He looked very young and wore the Karakura uniform with the jacket zipped up. He also carried the box of food and bottle of water.

"You moron, does this look like friends?" scowled Ichigo.

"You're not?" confused Mizuiro.

"I thought we are friend, Ichigo?" asked Goku.

"No, we are not." replied Ichigo.

"Well, if you want to deny it, that's okay, too." sighed Mizurio as he approached Ichigo. "I'm not sure how to say this, but you could consider what others think a bit more, Ichigo."

"You stupid?" said Ichigo as he poked the straw in the juice pack, "If I cared about that, I'd have dyed my hair black years ago."

Mizuiro chuckled, "That's true."

"Oh, so this is it?!" sighed Rukia as she figured out how to drink the juice. "But... where should I poke it..."

"Kuchiki-san, hello." greeted Mizuiro.

Then Rukia looked at Mizuiro with the smile on her face, "Hello, uh... Kojima-kun."

"Right. I still haven't introduced myself, have I?" chuckled Mizuiro. "Kojima Mizuiro, 15 years old. My hobby is..."

Ichigo interuppted, "...girl hunting." then he drank the juice.

"What?" panicked Mizuiro, "No, it's not! That's mean."

Ichigo sighed and looked at Rukia, "He looks innocent, but he's an incurable womanizer. Be careful." warned Ichigo which made Rukia confused.

"Quit that!" demanded Mizuiro. "You'll ruin my image! Besides, I'm only interested in older women."

"That's why I told her to be careful." sighed Ichigo.

"What?" was all Mizuiro could say before he looked at Rukia again which gave him a hint that Rukia was a hell of a lot older.

Ichigo looked at Mizuiro and sighed, "Nothing."

"Hark!" said the voice which made them attention to the guy, "Lo there do I see our pretty new transfer student, Kuchiki-san!" then he looked at Goku which made him shocked, "What?! What's our new transfer student doing here?!" then he got in Ichigo's face, "Why art thou here? Thou just met him! What's over thou?!"

He was a teenager with medium-long brown hair that flips outward. He had brown eyes and a slim figure. He wore a standard Karakura High School uniform. He smiled when he saw the girl involved around here. That was Asano Keigo.

Mizuiro chuckled and pointed at Ichigo, "Ichigo hit on her and lured her up here. Apparently, he made a new friend wtih Goku."

"Wha- No-" startled Ichigo.

"What?!" growled Keigo. "Ichigo, you bastard!" as he put his left hand on Ichigo's shoulder while he had anime tear on his eyes happily while he used his free hand to thump up. "Good job!"

"Oh... You're happy enough to cry?" deadpanned Ichigo.

Then the Keigo went to Rukia and saluted to her, "Thank you, Captain, for coming to this squalid garden of manliness!"

Rukia smiled at him, and greeted, "Hello..."

"Come on, everyone!" excited the boy which made Rukia sweat-dropped on her back hair. "Today's lunch will be a party! A huge party!"

"With coffee milk and yakisoba bread?" asked Mizuiro.

"Shut up!" scowled the boy. "It's the feeling that counts!" then he looked at Rukia, "Ah, yes, Kuchiki-san, if you need help with anything at all, please ask me."

Rukia smiled and handed the juice pack to the boy, "Really?!"

"Yes, of course." chuckled the boy as he took a step backward, but thumped someone behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at the large Mexican guy who carried the parrot inside the cage, "Hey, Chad."

Sado Yasutora, known as Chad, was a teenager of Mexican descent. He was a dark-skinned with wavy brown hair that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He was a muscular and extremely tall man and appeared to be much older than he actually is. He wore his school uniform right now.

Ichigo sat on the floor and looked up at Chad, "You're... injured."

"Are you okay?" asked Goku.

Keigo turned around and looked up at Chad, "Whoa, it's true. What happened?"

"The one on my head is from a steel girder that fell on me yesterday." replied Chad.

"A STEEL GIRDER?!" shocked Keigo.

"The one on my hand and arm is from a head-on collision with a motorcycle." continued Chad. "The rider was hurt badly, so I carried him to the hospital and just got back."

"Wow! You really must be incredible, Chad!" shocked in awed Goku.

"So that's why you're late..." asked Mizuiro.

"More like, I'm still wonderin' what the heck you're made of?" deadpanned Ichigo.

Keigo asked as Chad put down the cage, "Hey, what's with the bird?"

"Hello, my name is Shibata Yuichi." greeted the white brid which made Ichigo, Goku and Rukai shocked. "What is your name?" asked the bird.

Keigo pet the white bird and strucked in awe, "Whoa! This thing can seriously talk! My name is Asano Keigo. Say it."

Ichigo was wondering for a while until he asked the mexican, "Chad, where'd you get this cockatiel?"

"Yesterday..." replied Chad, "... I got it."

"WAIT ONE MINUTE!" yelled Keigo as he pointed at Chad, "You got lazy in the middle and shortened the story just now, didn't you?! That's a bad habit. Tell us, tell us everything."

"I didn't shorten it." replied Chad.

"Nooo, you did! You know..."

"Don't worry." Rukia looked at Ichigo and Goku, "There certainly is something inside it, but... it's nothing bad. It's probably just a lonely ghost. We can't just let it be, though." while looked at Chad feed to the bird. "Sometime tonight, we should give it a Konso."

"Besides, I sensed a hollow last night when Chad was injured. I had a feeling that the hollow had to do something with the soul inside it."

Ichigo nodded, "Roger. I'm gonna miss out on sleep again."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, "Don't complain."

"Sure, sure." sighed Ichigo as he grabbed Rukia's juice pack then poked the straw in the pack.

_'But... he immediately began to worry about others at just the hint of a ghost.'_ thought Rukia, _'I suppose he is finally learning the mindset of a Shinigami.'_

Ichigo gave Rukia a juice pack back, "Here."

Rukia picked the pack, "Thank." and drank it.

"When I was in eighth grade..." began Ichigo which made Goku and Rukia listened, "...was when I first met Chad. Back then, 'cause of my hair, people had it out for me. I got into fights all the time. Then one time, things started to get really serious. Chad won't fight no matter how tangled up he gets."

"That's unusual. I would fight back if someone picked up on me." said Goku.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

Rukia finished drinking the juice and smiled, "This juice is good."

"Oh."

* * *

(Night- Kurosaki Clinic)

Ichigo went in the house with Goku, and sighed, "I'm home."

"Outta way! Outta way!" cried Karin as she ran past Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Karin with the confused, "What's wrong, Karin?" while his hand was in the pocket. "What're you rushing-"

"Bro, welcome home." said Yuzu while dressed as nurse as she carried the first-aid box.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's all this ruckus?!" wondered Goku.

Ichigo sighed, "I dunno. Hey, Yuzu. What're you rushing for?" while he looked at his little sister.

Yuzu glanced over her shoulder at Ichigo, "There was an traffic accident at a nearby intersection."

"A traffic accident?" wondered Ichigo.

Goku whispered to Ichigo, "Hey, it's probably Chad. Do you remember what he say about the accident earlier during the lunch?"

"Yeah, I remember" replied Ichigo.

"You can't take them?!" cried the voice which made Ichigo and Goku looked at the office's door. "Do it anyways!" demanded Isshin while he was on phone, "We've got patients we're not fully equipped to treat! Listen, tell your chief or staff it's a request from Kurosaki! Then you'll have as many open beds as you want! Got it?!" then he hung up the phone.

Ichigo stared at his dad, and said softly, "Pop."

"Dammit, freaking underlings dragging their feet!" growled Isshin.

"Hey," asked Goku, "what's wrong?"

"Anything I can help with?" offered Ichigo.

"Nothing!" growled Isshin as he went past Goku and Ichigo, "Go hide in the corner so you don't get in my way!"

Goku sighed and looked at Ichigo, "Something really wrong with your Dad."

"I dunno." sighed Ichigo.

* * *

(Later)

Ichigo and Goku sat in the corner just like Isshin ordered them to. There were a silence for a while until the voice said, "Dad, here's another." which caused Goku and Ichigo looked over there. Yuzu and Karin carried the familiar large Mexican guy while hanging his arms on Yuzu and Karin's shoulder.

"That's a big one we got here." sighed Isshin. "Ichigo, time to work. Goku, you stay."

Ichigo got up, and nodded, "Right." Then, his eyes widened because he saw Chad was right there in front of him. "Chad." and he also saw that he was holding the cage where the bird was locked inside.

"Chad?" shocked Goku.

Ichigo's Dad, and Ichigo's sisters had to help Chad to get in the patient room. They could see the large purple bruise on his back. Yuzu gasped, "What a horrible wound."

"This is pretty bad." said Isshin. "It seems like a burn. What could've hit you?"

Ichigo whispered to Goku, "This feeling..."

Goku nodded, "Yeah... it was a hollow."

Isshin brushed his cotton on Chad's back, "You'll have to take it easy for-"

"No." declined Chad as he got up and put the jacket on then glanced over his shoulder at Isshin, "I'm fine now."

"Yeah, right!" doubted Isshin. "No way you're fine with all that bleeding." Then all of the suddenly, Chad collapsed and unconscious on the floor

Isshin sighed, "See, I told you so. Yuzu, Karin! Prepare a bed."

"Okay." obeyed Yuzu and Karin. "Be good and go to bed, okay?" suggested Yuzu.

* * *

(Later- Ichigo's room)

"Did you feel it?" asked Ichigo toward Goku and Rukia.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, it has to be hollow."

Rukia sighed while folding his arms and sat on Ichigo's bed. "Of course. I noticed it even from here. I didn't feel anything from the cockatiel. From his wound, though... I smelled a Hollow's scent."

* * *

(Next day)

"Good morning! Bro, breakfast time." greeted Yuzu.

"Huh? Where's Karin?" asked Ichigo.

Yuzu sighed, "Said she doesn't want any. Seems like she's not feeling well."

"She's not feeling well?" asked Goku.

"Guess there's a first for everyth-" sighed Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! GOKU!" cried the voice. That was Ichigo's Dad who was in shocked. "There's trouble! Chad-kun's disappeared from his room!"

"What?!" shocked Ichigo and Goku. They had to left the house looking for Chad.

"Chad!" cried Ichigo.

Goku glanced over his shoulder, "Rukia!"

"How's it going? Have you picked up the trail?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "No, how about you?"

"I've got nothing, too." sighed Rukia then looked at Goku, "What about you? I thought you can sense Chad or hollow?"

Goku shook his head, "I can't sense Ki that far. Besides, I could only sense Ki few miles away from me. I guess they are very far."

Rukia sighed, "Zero info from Soul Society about the Hollow. And nothing on the radar." then drew on the paper, "Originally, when Hollows aren't committing evil, they hide in the space between the living world and Soul Society. Even if it's after Chad, unless it comes to living world, we can't know it's location. Understand?"

Goku scratched his back hair, and sighed, "Nope. I don't understand. Sorry, I had to say that the hollow aren't bunny either." only to get clobbered in the head by Rukia.

Ichigo nodded, and deadpanned, "I agreed. With your crappy drawings, the comprehensible becomes incom-" only to get punched in the stomach by Rukia.

Ichigo rubbed his stomach trying to ignore the pain, and sighed, "Chad's... being stalked by a Hollow. If we wait until he's attacked to act, it'll be too late!" scowled Ichigo while he clenched his fist. "Somehow..." but he remembered something about the soul inside the bird, "That's it! The cockatiel Chad was carrying...we can just follow the ghost that was possessing it."

Rukia shook her head, "That's impossible!"

"Here goes..." sighed Ichigo while he closed his eyes to concentration on the bird's reiatsu. Once he began to concentration, the blue aura began to glow around Ichigo.

"Ichigo? You can sense it too?" wondered Goku.

"Ichi..." shocked Rukia. "...go... What... is this feeling?" then got in thought, _'It can't be. It's impossible. Even I can't sense such a weak ghost. Then to follow it from so far away...'_ then Rukia and Goku saw the white ribbon appeared around Ichigo.

"What's that?" wondered Goku.

"This is..." shocked Rukia.

"I found it!" cried Ichigo as he grabbed one of white ribbon. "This one." smirked Ichigo. Then he ran to find the ghost's reiatsu where he sensed from earlier.

_'Just now, was that... spirit threads?'_ wondered Rukia. _'Visualized spirit energy... Only top Shinigami should be able to see them... He's... already grown so much in such a short time?!'_

"Hey, Rukia!" cried Goku which startled Rukia, "Let's follow him!"

Rukia nodded, "Right!" then she and Goku followed Ichigo.

Ichigo saw Chad went out of the alley and also was holding the cage in his both arms, "There he is!" while running with Goku and Rukia. "It's Chad."

But, Chad ran away from them. "Wait, Chad!" cried Goku.

"You dumbass, why're you running away? You're in danger if you're alone!" worried Ichigo.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard the voice cried, "Ichi! Goku!"

Goku and Ichigo glanced over their shoulder at the voice. "Karin?! What's wrong? You look like you can barely stand." worried Ichigo. Then he also saw that Karin got on her knees next to the pole. "Karin!"

"Ichigo!" cried Rukia to get Ichigo's attention. "You take her home first. Goku and I will go to save him."

Ichigo turned around and looked at Rukia, "What're you talking about?! I can't ask you to..."

"Don't argue." scowled Rukia. "I can't have your concentration break in the middle of fighting the Hollow because you left her here. Get going already. Okay?"

"Rukia's right." smiled Goku, "Besides, you still have me. I can fight the Hollow."

"Rukia." sighed Ichigo as he picked Karin up, "You...still ain't got back the strength to fight a Hollow, right? Don't try to be a hero. Let Goku fight with the Hollow."

Rukia chuckled, "Fool." then she looked over her shoulder at Ichigo. "I would never slip up bad enough for you to worry. Goku will buy enough time for you to come back since he can't kill the Hollow. You need to kill the hollw, it's your Shinigami job." then she ran, "See you. Goku, let's go."

Goku waved at Ichigo and smiled, "See you!" then he left with Rukia.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah!"

* * *

(With Rukia)

While chasing Chad, Rukia mumbled, "Damn, I can't catch up. If only I wasn't in this Gigai, this would be nothing. Why in the world should a Gigai's physical ability be the same as an ordinary human? Those damn quacks in the demon craft development bureau. This is bad. My breath is getting much heavier. Come to think of it, where did Goku go?!" while she looked for Goku.

Suddenly, Rukia heard the voice, "I smell a something good." which stopped Rukia to run and looked for the voice. Suddenly, a hollow showed up behind Rukia and chuckled, "You smell really tasty. Let me have a taste... of your soul!"

Rukia had to get away him by handspring on the ground and crouched as she landed few yards away from the Hollow before it could eat her. "You don't die from one hit?" confused the large Hollow. "And it seems like you can see me, too. Who the he-?" but Rukia hit the hollow's jaw with her right knee then he had to grab the Hollow's head to get on his large spine while she chanted, **"O Lord..."** as she crouched while her arms crossed in front of her face, "... Mask of Flesh and Bone, All Creation, Flutter of Wings, Ye who bears the name of Man..." then she jumped away from him, **"...Truth and Temperance... Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."** and finally, she thrusted her palm as she continued, **"Hado #33, SOUKATSUI!"** as she fired the small air blasted on behind of the Hollow's head as the dust came up._ 'It worked... Good, at least I have some powe-'_ but it shocked her because the Hollow was unharmed.

She landed on the floor and stared up at the Hollow in shocked, "It can't be... It's unharmed?"

The Hollow chuckled at Rukia, "I know that spell. It's a Shinigami's spell. Isn't it? But yours is so weak." then he took a step forward which made Rukia jumped back away from him. "It didn't hurt a bit."

_'Damn. So I still haven't recovered enough to use that level of demon magic. Still, where is Goku?!'_ thought Rukia while gritted in teeth.

""I see. So you were a Shinigami." chuckled the Hollow. "No wonder you smell so tasty. A Shinigami, eh? I sure lucked out. You know, I've eaten two Shinigami who came to send that kid to heaven. They tasted so damn good."

Rukia growled, "'That kid' as in the ghost inside the cockatiel?"

"That's right." chuckled the Hollow.

"Apparently, you've been stubbornly chasing that ghost around. Why?!"

"Let's see now... If you behave and let me eat you, I'll answer."

"You scum." growled Rukia, but she got strangled by the Hollow against the wall as she struggled to get out.

"You're a Shinigami?" chuckled the Hollow. "Why don't you shed that human shell?!"

For a while, the Hollow was laughing at her until got punched in the face by Goku and Chad at the same time. Chad shocked while staring at the fist, "It- It hit...?"

Goku went to Rukia who was on the floor, and stared at her shocked face, "Rukia? Are you okay?"

Rukia widened her eyes while staring at Chad, _'He hit the Hollow... He can see ghosts?!'_ but she was wrong. Chad kept punch nothing but air which caused Rukia sweat-dropped on her head. "Uh, I guess not." then she looked at Goku and scowled, "Goku! Where have you been?!"

"Uh, I'm sorry." chuckled Goku while rubbed his back head sheepishly, "I am hungry so I can't fight. I had to eat first before fight."

"What? Food is more important than saving him?!" growled Rukia.

The hollow got up, and growled while staring at Goku and Chad. "What the hell?! A lucky punch?!"

Goku ignored her, and glared at the Hollow while pointed at him, "No, it was not lucky punch. And what do you think you're doing?!"

The hollow got lost in thought, _'I almost thought he could see-'_ Suddenly, Chad punched in the Hollow's face and knocked him away from him.

Chad looked at his fist, "Alright, that hit."

Rukia shocked while got in thought, _'Impossible. If he can't see the Hollow, he shouldn't be able to hear it, either. He's coolly confronting an enemy he can't discern? Doesn't he have any concept of fear?!'_

Goku got lost in thought as well. _'This guy... He can see the Hollow? He managed to hit the Hollow?'_

The Hollow got up and growled, "Damn!" then jumped while flapping his wings and stared down at Goku, Rukia, and Chad. "Can't lift a finger, can ya?! Whatcha gonna do, litte Miss Lame-ass Shinigami?"

Rukia stared at Goku and demanded, "Don't just stand there! It's flying!"

Goku nodded and stared at Chad, "Run! I'm going to attack him."

Chad widened his eyes and looked at Rukia and Goku, "Transfer students, you can see ghosts?"

Rukia sighed, "That doesn't matter. In any case, at that distance..."

"Where is it?!" asked Chad while stand by the pole.

"What?" confused Rukia.

"It's flying, isn't it?" asked Chad. "Which direction?"

Rukia sweat-dropped on her back hair, "Why do you ask that?"

Then Chad hugged the pole, "So I can do this." as he struggled to get the pole off.

"No, I will do it myself." sighed Goku while staring at the flying hollow.

"Well, what should I do now?" chuckled Hollow. "Maybe I'll finish you like a falcon and hit-and-run from up he-" Suddenly, he saw Goku went straight to the Hollow. "W-What the hell?!" shocked Hollow.

Goku clasped his hand and hit the Hollow harder to send him to crush onto the street as it created the large crater. Goku disappointed, "You're weak! I thought you could do better than that." while he was hovering above the sky and staring down at the hollow.

Rukia ran to the Hollow and sighed, "Now, give up. Someone who can get rid of you will be here soon." then she narrowed her eyes, "What so funny?!" as Goku landed next to Rukia and Chad.

The Hollow chuckled, "Geez, that's why every one of you Shinigami gets beaten by us!"

Suddenly, the small Hollow critters tackled Chad, Rukia and Goku on the ground as they locked their arms behind their back. The Hollow chuckled, "This is what they call a reversal of fortune. You damn Shinigami underestimate us Hollows, that's why stuff like this happens to you. Let's see, which should I eat first...Okay, the men goes later..."

Suddenly, Goku broke the Hollow critters out of him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" shocked the Hollow. "H-H-H-H-H-How reckless! You gonna let your muscles do the talking and take care of every little thing?! You muscle-boun-"

Suddenly, Goku punched and knocked the Hollow away from him. He smirked, "Sorry, but I ain't gonna waste time...I ain't gonna waste time to fool around with your little critter. So, why not you fight me until the guy who will defeat you comes?" as he shifted to fighting stance. He noticed that Chad broke the critter out of him as well and pumped his fist through the air. "Oh, he broke it out too?" then he noticed that the Hollow got up and was in shocked as well. "So, are you in shocked right now?"

"I-Impossible!" shocked the Hollow while staring at Chad. "How did you guys break it out?!"

Rukia cried while got stuck on the street staring at Chad. "Over here, Chad! Kick above me!" Suddenly, Chad kicked the critters above the Rukia which startled Rukia.

The Hollow suddenly flew away from them, and growled, "Dammit!" A few minutes later, then he came back and looked down at Goku, Chad, and Rukai. He chuckled, "If I escape this high, even this guy couldn't reach-"

Goku levitated to get himself even with the Hollow's height. "You were saying?" chuckled Goku.

"What?! You can fly?!" shocked the Hollow.

Goku sighed with the disappointed, "Give it up, Hollow. You can't beat me right now"

The Hollow waved him off, "O-O-Okay! I will give up!"

Goku smiled, "Really?"

The Hollow chuckled, "Not." Suddenly, the small Hollow critter flew over the Hollow and flew the small purple worm and landed on Goku.

"Dammit, what are these?" wondered Goku as he tried to get the worm off of him.

"Leeches?!" shocked Rukia while stared up at Goku who got caught with the leeches.

Excatly." said the Hollow while looked down at Rukia, "They don't come off easily." then looked at Goku again. "Plus, those are my targets." He clicked his tongue, then suddenly, the leeches exploded on Goku which knocked Goku against the street.

"Goku!" cried Rukia as she ran to Goku who was groaning because of pain on his body.

"Dammit! That hurts, ya know!" groaned Goku while glaring at the Hollow.

"W-What happened?" wondered Chad as he ran toward Goku.

"Surprised?" chuckled the Hollow as he landed on the street. "Those leeches are mini bombs. They resonate with the sound from my tongue and explode. Geez! Lettin' yer guard down..."

Chad stood up and stared at nothing but an air. "Wanna go, big boy?" chuckled the Hollow. "But you got..." Suddenly, he showed the cockatiel inside the cage behind him.

"Oh, he ran away just now to buy time to bring that here." mumbled Rukia.

The cockatiel frowned, "Sorry, mister. I got caught."

Chad shocked, "Shibata..."

The Hollow chuckled, "Looks like you understand, huh, big boy. Now then, it's time to play with you, little Miss Shinigami. Run around! So I can have fun hunting you and only you."

Rukia sighed, "Don't move from here, Chad. Not even you, Goku. If you move an inch, it intends to blow up the birdcage."

Chad glanced over his shoulder, "Transfer student, what about you?"

"You needn't worry about me." chuckled Rukia, "I won't slip up. I've promised that."

"Promised?" wondered Chad.

Goku chuckled, "Be careful. That leeches did really hurt me. Don't let them get to you. Go now. That guy is close right now."

Rukia nodded then run away from them. Goku saw that The Hollow and small hollow critter chased her. "This is starting to get fun." chuckled the Hollow.

Rukia saw the small Hollow critter opened their forehead so she had to jumped to dodge the leeches that was coming at her as she landed on the rail of the wall fence then she saw the Hollow critter fired leeches on Rukia.

As soon as Rukia landed on the street, The Hollow was behind her and cried, "You're covered, now!" as he clicked the tongue to explode the leeches on Rukia. "I like that blood-soaked look." chuckled the Hollow while staring at Rukia who leaned on the fence while holding her right arms. "You're so cute. I can't take it!" as he threw the critter at Rukia. Rukia ran away from the leeches as the it splatted on the pole. The Hollow chased Rukia as he chuckled, "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" He keep threw the critter on Rukia, but missed her. "How far you gonna run?! You can attack me back if you want! Come on, little Miss Shinigami!" Suddenly, Rukia stopped running away from the Hollow and stared at the Hollow. "What?" confused the Hollow. "You givin' up already? That's no fun. Go run some more!"

Rukia was standing next to river and chuckled, "I haven't given up." while she had her back on Hollow.

"Huh?" confused the Hollow.

"I no longer need to run."

"What?!"

"You said I could counter-attack if I wanted." chuckled Rukia then she turned around and looked at the Hollow. "Then I'll take advantage of that offer!" Suddenly, the foot pushed Hollow's head behind him. "Right, Ichigo?" smiled Rukia.

Ichigo growled, "'Right, Ichigo,' my ass. Didn't you say you wouldn't have any slip-ups for me to worry about?"

"Fool!" growled Rukia, then chuckled, "That's what someone, who was at least a little worried, would say."

"That's true, too." sighed Ichigo who was still on Hollow's head. Then he felt the pushed off of his feet and stared down at the Hollow.

"You bastard... How long you gonna stand on my head?!" scowled the Hollow as he got up forcing Ichigo to get off of him.

Ichigo landed, and introduced, "Kurosaki Ichigo, 15 years old. Currently, a substitute Shinigami. If you wanted to play tag," then he glanced over his shoulder with the smirked on his face at the Hollow, "you were playin' with the wrong person."

"Substitute Shinigami?" shocked the Hollow, "Dammit! If that's how it was, I should've went after you from the start!" as he ordered his critter to fire the leeches at Ichigo as he clicked the tongue.

Rukia put the red gloves with the skull icon on it and cried, "Ichigo!" but before the leeches could go to him, Rukia pushed Ichigo's chest to force his soul of his body to become Shinigami.

**BOOM!**

Ichigo jumped above the Hollow, "Too slow, retard!" then he cut the Hollow's chest as the bleed leaked from its body. The Hollow landed on the other side of river.

"You smell the most tasty." said the Hollow.

Ichigo, who was now in Shinigami form, stared at the Hollow "Oh, I see. You used those bombs to tie down Chad and Goku and have fun attacking the woman? You're a dirty son of a bitch, ain't you?"

"But you're about to be eaten by that dirty son of a bitch." chuckled the Hollow.

* * *

(With Rukia)

Chad, who was holding the cage, ran with Goku and got shocked to see Ichigo unconscious on the floor. "I-Ichigo! What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Goku walked to Ichigo, and smiled, "He's fine, Chad. There's nothing to worry about anyways."

Rukia heard Goku and Chad's voice and looked behind her, "Chad! Goku! Perfect timing. Chad, hide him and the cockatiel somewhere safe."

Chad widened her eyes, "Transfer student, what the heck is this?"

Goku smiled, "Don't worry. He's fighting right now."

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo was fighting with the Hollow and was on even with each other.

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Ichigo landed on the floor, then ran to slice several the Hollow critter. The leeches leaked from them and fell on the floor.

The Hollow landed and chuckled, "Nice moves. But remember... the leeches from those slash wounds are still bombs." then he clicked the tongue to explode.

**BOOM!**

The Hollow laughed just till Ichigo went to the Hollow as he swung his large broadsword on the Hollow's shoulder. It didn't slice down the Hollow's shoulder anyways so it stayed on the Hollow's shoulder. "I got on thing I wanna ask you. Are you the one who killed the parents of the kid in that cockatiel?" asked Ichigo.

(With Goku, Rukia and Chad)

Rukia and Goku shocked to hear that Ichigo say about the Hollow killing the parents of the kid in the cockatiel. "What?!" shocked Goku and Rukia.

The cockatiel frowned, "It's all my fault. It's my fault you and Mister got hurt."

"Shibata..." frowned Chad.

"Because I wanted to bring mommy back to life...I'm sorry. I want mommy to come back to life, but... but..."

"Wait." interuppted Rukia. "Did someone say they would bring back your mother? Did someone tell you there was a way to do that?"

* * *

(With Ichigo)

The Hollow chuckled and answered, 'That's right. I'm the one who killed that kid's mom... when I was still alive. Back then, I was a serial killer. There was a pretty big fuss about me on TV, I was famous. That kid's mom was the last one. That was fun... She ran around so frantically. She could hardly breathe anymore, but she still tried to protect the kid. It gave me chills." then he growled, "But that's when the bad part started. When I'd cornered them on the veranda...that damn kid... grabbed my shoelace. I can't believe I died in such a stupid way.

"I decided to punish the kid. I shoved his living soul into the cockatiel and said to him..." chuckled the Hollow as he lifted the three fingers, "'Three months. Run around looking like that for that long. If you can do that, I'll bring your mommy back to life.'

Ichigo widened his eyes, "Bring her back..."

"Idiot!" chuckled the Hollow, "As if I could! Bringing a dead person back to life, hah! But the kid believed me. He ran away desperately. The interesting part of this punishment was... killing every singe human who tried to protect the kid. Every time I did, the kid would whine... 'I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't like this.' Then I'd say my line... Mommy's waiting for your help, you know. Just from that, he'd get all happy again...crying, 'Mommy! Mommy!'..." then he pushed Ichigo's sword off of his shoulder. "Look at you trembling!"

Then the Hollow jumped back from him, "Your guard's completely down!" as he threw the leeches at Ichigo, but the substitute Shinigami caught it. "This time, it's over!" Before he could click the tongue, Ichigo thrusted the leeches inside the Hollow's mouth with his right hand to break the teeth.

"You can have these bombs back!" smirked Ichigo. "What's wrong? Aren't you gonna make them explode? Try ringing that tongue of yours. Not gonna ring it?" and he could tell that the Hollow was trembled, and he sighed, "Then this tongue... IS MINE NOW!" as he pulled the tongue of Hollow's and jumped back.

"My tongue..." trembled the Hollow.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he finally jumped toward the Hollow to slice the Hollow down half. "DIE!" as the blue blasted coming from his head.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, the gate with the large two skelton drawn on it which shocked Goku and Ichigo.

"It's hell" said Rukia while folding her arms staring at the large gate. "The Shinigami can only wash away sins after death. For Hollows who've committed mortal sins in life..." as the gate opened to break the chain between it. "...the Gates of Hell will open."

As the wind from the Gates of Hell approached Goku, Rukia, and Ichigo. They saw that the chain grabbed the Hollow's both wrists. The Hollow's mask was shattered and the sword pierced through the Hollow's groin as the gate closed and shattered into nothing.

"Did he go to hell?" asked Ichigo.

* * *

(Later)

Goku was next to Ichigo while Rukia looked at the cockatiel, "How about it?" asked Ichigo.

"It's unfortunate." sighed Rukia. "His chain of fate has already been severed and there's no trace of it. He can't return to his body anymore. But... Don't worry. Soul Society isn't a scary place." as she tried to cheer the cockatiel up. "You never get hungry...Your body's light as a feather... It's 80 to 90% better than here."

Goku got in Rukia's face, "Really? We never get hungry?"

Ichigo got in Rukia's face as well. "That's a heck of a way for a moocher to talk." deadpanned Ichigo. He looked up at the afternoon sky, "But I guess you might be right. At least, if you go there, you can see your mom." which caused the cockatiel looked at him. Ichigo smiled, "Although we can't bring your mom back here... now, you can go there."

Goku nodded, "Right... I wish the Dragon Balls exists in this world. We could bring your Mom back to life, but oh well."

Rukia can see that the cockatiel was happy and smiled, "Ichigo...Goku..."

The cockatiel was staring at Chad who was staring back at him. "Mister...thanks for everything. I didn't get hurt because you carried me while running around."

Chad smiled, "It was nothing."

"Okay then, I'll go now." said the cockatiel. "Thank you so much."

"Yuuichi..." said Chad, "If I dIe and go to the other side... can I carry you and run around again?"

"Sure!" smiled the cockatiel.

"Well now..." said Ichigo as he drew his sword, "...shall we go ahead with the soul burial?"

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I just finished this chapter! It took a week or two to think how can I flow with the story! Anyways, guys! Time to eat foods! **

**Goku, Luffy, and Naruto: YAY!**

**Me: Here's Ramen for you, Naruto! Here's meats for you, Goku, and Luffy! BEAN BURRITO FOR ME! YAAAY :D**

**A/N: Anyways, next chapter, umm... I think I will skip stupid 'hero' show and I will skip Ichigo's family visiting graveyard... Next chapter might be Hollow Raid on LIving of the World.. I dunno... Anyways, see you next update! :DDD**


	4. Ichigo's Worst Luck Ever!

**A/N: Hello, guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Anyways, I'm gonna gave it to Luffy for disclaimer.**

**Luffy: Finally! I've been waiting for this to say that! Ok... Hey, Murderdeath, I forget what I am supposed to say.**

**Me: What the? H-How could you forgot that? Ok, that's good thing I wrote the disclaimer just in case for you.**

**Luffy: Thank you. Ok, this paper said... "Murderdeath21 doesn't own Dragonball Z, Naruto, Bleach, or even my story! Ok, enjoy your reading!"**

**Me: Please memorize your line when I called your name next time, okay? Anyways, I hope you like my chapter! It's long one! :D Never mind, I talk too much! GO READ NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ichigo's Worst Luck Ever!**

* * *

(Morning- Kurosaki Clinic)

Goku and Ichigo woke up then they went to the dinner room. Goku was excited because he was hungry right now. Ichigo had to bring the breakfast to Rukia, but realized that Rukia wasn't in the closet.

Goku ate a lot of meals which shocked Karin and Yuzu. "I really humble accept the meals! Yuzu, you're great cooking!"

Yuzu sat next to Goku and she chuckled nervously, "T-Thank you, Goku-san."

Karin took a bite of rice, then swallowed it and sighed, "Eat slower please! You are disgust!"

Yuzu laughed, "Chill down, Sis." Then she looked at Goku, "Hey, Goku-san?"

He looked at her while chewing meals, "Huh?"

Yuzu sighed, "Hasn't Bro seemed strange lately? He's been eating more…" then she looked at Karin again, "…and he goes back to his room right away…"

"Ichigo's already 15. That's a sensitive age. What does a young man in the prime of youth do alone in his room…" said Isshin, "Only one thing…"

Suddenly, Ichigo roundhouse kicked his Father's face. "Screw you! Quit prying, you old pervert!"

Isshin got up and dumbfounded, "W-What are you talking about?! This is what a true parent thinks about!" then he got close to Ichigo's face. "Why can't you understand that? Understand my ass!"

Ichigo and Isshin got beaten up each other. Yuzu laughed, "The food's getting cold."

"I guess Ichigo doesn't want to eat" said Goku as he grabbed Ichigo's food then took a bite.

"Goku! That's my food!" cried Ichigo.

Goku got startled by Ichigo and chuckled nervously, "I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!" only proceed to get beat up by Ichigo.

Karin took another bite and laughed, "What a peaceful morning."

* * *

(Urahara Shoten)

"4th batter, Hanakari Jinta…" cried Jinta. "The pitcher winds up…and pitches!" then he threw up the baseball, then swung broom , "Going with his fancy 'back' swing…Thwack! Whoaoaoa…"

Ururu stared at Jinta and sighed, "Jinta-kun…If you don't clean, Tessai-san will get mad."

"Shut up, Ururu!" growled Jinta. "How can I clean if I'm scared of Tessai?"

"Don't we clean because he's scary?" asked Ururu.

"I'm saying he isn't scary" claimed Jinta. Jinta walked toward Ururu, and growled, "And in the first place, you talk back too much" as he pushed Ururu with his broom. "Even though you're lower than me…"

"N-No I'm not. I'm three whole years older" said Ururu.

"Not age, level! I'm talking level" scowled Jinta. Suddenly, someone grabbed broom. He turned his head, "Who's there?"

"You never change, do you Shorty?" said Rukia. "Are Naruto and the manager in?"

Jinta sighed, "Welcome back."

Then Jinta pushed the door as the sunlight went through the shop. Tessai carried the boxes and stared at Jinta, "Hey, Jinta! It's not time to open yet…" then he saw Rukia behind Jinta. Rukia went in the shop. "Oh, it's Kuchiki-dono. Please wait a moment. I will wake the manager."

"So sorry" said the voice behind Tessai. "I'm already awake." That was Urahara Kisuke. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up and yawned, "Morning, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu. And welcome, Kuchiki-san." Then he smiled, "We just happened to get new stock from there yesterday. What are you in the market for today?"

Rukia said, "First of all, I would like to speak with Naruto immediately."

"Eh? He's still asleep."

"Wake him up then!"

Kisuke took a step back, and waved her off, "Ok, ok! I will wake him up! Follow me, then."

Rukia followed Kisuke to Naruto's room. They could swear that they heard Naruto mumbled something while he slept with the pillow between his legs. "Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…" called Kisuke, but Naruto didn't wake up. "Naruto-kun? Wake up!" Again, Naruto didn't wake up.

Suddenly, Rukia punched Naruto in the guts. "Naruto! WAKE UP, ALREADY!"

Naruto rolled over the bed and groaned, "What was that for?!" then he looked at Rukia and realized it was her, "Rukia-chan? What're you doing here?"

"It's third time now! Every time I came here, and you never wake up the first time I called you! Fool!" growled Rukia.

Naruto got up and sighed, "Yeah, what do you want, Rukia? Do you need me or something? Do you want me to prank on Ichigo again?"

"No, but I wonder if you can transform into Ichigo when he does his job?" asked Rukia.

"Transform into Ichigo? I don't think I can do it…"

"Why not?!"

"Use your brain! If I used the Henge into him, then there would be no Naruto in the class," said Naruto.

"So? Use the clone technique or whatever you showed me last time."

"Nah, too risky. See, if my clone got clobbered, then it would be dispelled. I would be fucked up, so fuck no!" refused Naruto.

"Whatever…" sighed Rukia, then he looked at Kisuke, "Has the item I ordered arrived?"

"Huh? What's the item?" asked Naruto.

"Do I looked like I talk to you, Naruto?" sighed Rukia. Naruto shook his head. Rukia scowled, "Then shut up!"

Kisuke replied, "Yes, it's here." Then he looked at the girl, "Ururu, go get it from the storeroom."

Ururu obeyed, "Yes, sir." She ran past Kisuke, Naruto, and Rukia.

"It says 'New Goods' on the box," said Kisuke.

* * *

(Later)

Ururu gave the item to Rukia, "Here is it…" and smiled.

Rukia checked what's inside, and stared at Kisuke, "This was the only kind you could get?"

Kisuke rubbed his head and smiled, "Don't say that. Even that gave me a hard time. It IS second most popular. But more importantly…" and he looked at Rukia with the serious face. "You can't pretend forever."

Rukia sighed, "I know."

"Oh, you don't know," mocked Naruto only to get clobbered to the head by Rukia.

"I am a lot of older than you! You're only sixteen! Know your place, Naruto!" growled Rukia before she left the shop.

Naruto watched Rukia left, then looked at Kisuke and sighed, "I have a bad feeling about that later."

Kisuke looked at Naruto and confused, "What do you mean?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing. You will found out later. Anyways, I'm off to school."

* * *

(Later- Kurakura High School)

When Rukia entered the class and greeted cheerfully, "Everyone, good morning."

Mizuiro sat on the chair next to Keigo, and smiled at Rukia, "Morning, Kuchiki-san."

Keigo smiled and flirted at her, "Kuchiki-san, you're sparkling today again."

Rukia giggled, "This is unusual." He walked toward Ichigo. "Third period ended already. I had some family matters." She stopped walking toward Ichigo and stared at him. "By the way, Kurosaki-kun…do you have a moment?"

Ichigo stared at her and confused, "Huh? What? If you got somethin' to say, say it here—"

Suddenly, Rukia punched Ichigo in the gut. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, KUROSAKI-KUN?" and he dragged Ichigo, "Oh no, you must go to the nurse's office."

"She hit him just now, right?" wondered Mizuiro.

Keigo laughed, "I didn't see."

Naruto saw what happened whole stuff. He sighed and got in thought, _'That Rukia! What's she doing with him? I want to know what the item she ordered is'_

Luffy whispered to Goku, "Hey, Goku? What's she doing with him now? She punched him, didn't she?"

"I don't know why she punched him. Maybe she is angry at him. Ichigo usually does the wrong stuff anyways," replied Goku.

* * *

(Later)

Goku and Luffy heard the lunch rang bell, and they got up. "FOOD!" as they picked a lot of meat from their backpack, then ate faster. They usually race who's eat all food first would win every lunch time.

Orihime cheered, "Woohoo! Lunch time!"

'_Whoa! She's fucking hot! Not to mention she's cute!' _thought Naruto. He picked the ramen from his backpack, and set it on the desk. "Sweet! Ramen is the best food in the world!"

Tatsuki sighed while carrying the food, "This girl again… Don't get so excited just for lunch."

Orihime titled his finger at Tatsuki. "What're you talking about, Tatsuki-chan. A healthy young high school girl comes to school specifically to eat lunch, you know!" then she made a pose.

Tatsuki deadpanned, "Yeah, yeah… I get it, just sit down."

Orihime sat, then smiled and picked the large bread, "Tatsuki-chan, what's your lunch today? I've got bread and sweetbean paste."

Tatsuki pat on Orhime's head, and smiled, "Good girl. Sorry, but I have a normal lunch."

"See, like this I can make my own sweetbean bread."

"Good, well done." Tatsuki looked at Goku and Luffy who piled up the box of foods, and sighed, "At least, you didn't eat like them." She glared at them, and yelled, "Goku! Luffy!"

Goku and Luffy looked at Tatsuki, and replied, "Whet op?"

"Eat slower! You will get choke like that, fools!" growled Tatsuki. Then she turned her head and glared at Naruto who eat ramen faster.

At least, Naruto swallowed ramen before he says something. "What is it, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Naruto, you know you're going to become fat if you eat like that!" cried Tatsuki.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, right! There's no way—"

Suddenly, Ichigo jumped over the window, and asked, "This…is class 3, right?" and landed on the rail of window.

'_What the fuck? He didn't need to jump all the way here. The school has entrance, that dumbass Ichigo!'_ thought Naruto.

Everyone shocked except for Goku, Luffy, and Naruto. Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo, "Y-Y-You there! How did you get up here just now?!"

Ichigo smiled, "How? You saw didn't you? I jumped up. I'm amazing, right? You're shocked, right?"

Anyone talked about him such as, "He probably just came from the window next door." "No, he jumped from the ground!" "You saw it?!" "Well… No, I didn't see…"

Ichigo got all excited and smiled while in thought, _"All the guys AND girls in the class have their eyes are locked on me. They must all be thinking I'm incredible. This is too fuckin' great!'_ then he scanned every girl in this class. _'But man, the girls in this class are fuckin' hot. Every single one is above average. I've been locked away a long time.'_

"Goku? Why is Ichigo looking at us for long time?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know why…" wondered Goku.

Naruto stared at Goku and Luffy, _'They must be stupid. He didn't look at us. He is looking at the girl! Never mind that, he acted different. Why?'_

Ichigo spotted Orihime behind Tatsuki and stared at her chest, _'XXXTRA LARGE!' _Suddenly, he picked Orihime's hand up while his free hand gently rubbed Orihime's long hair. "Pleasure to meet you, beautiful young lady. Won't you please tell me your name?" then he kissed up on Orihime's hand.

Naruto was in shocked, _'Damn Ichigo! He stole my girl!'_

Suddenly, Tatsuki put Ichigo in Full Nelson, and scowled, "Ichigo, do you realize what you're doing?! You can't just pass it off as a joke!"

Ichigo looked over his head at Tatsuki, "Now that I look closer, you're pretty cute too."

"Wha?" shocked Tatsuki.

Suddenly, Ichigo kissed her cheek without her permission. "Hey, your cheek is smooth."

Naruto facepalmed, _'Now he's really done for!'_

Tatsuki lost the control, and she threw the desk at Ichigo, but he dodged and it went through the window. She picked another desk, and growled, "You bastard!" then she threw another desk, and shouted, "Die!" and she picked another desk up.

Ichigo put his hand in his pockets and sighed, "What the fuck?! Don't get so upset over a kiss on the cheek. What are you, a 3rd grader?"

Tatsuki growled, "Shut up, asshole!" and threw another desk at Ichigo. He dodged it again.

"Hey, why do they fight each other? What did he just do?" wondered Goku.

"I don't know. Did he do something wrong?" asked Luffy.

Naruto can't believe that Goku and Ichigo are really dumber than he is. He looked at Goku and Luffy, "Dumbass! Can't you see? He kissed on her fucking cheek!"

"Kiss? What is kiss?" asked Goku.

Naruto felt urged to facepalm and sighed, "Well, Kiss is—"

The door opened, and Rukia cried, "That's enough!" which scared Ichigo. "You…" Ichigo tried to escape over the window from Rukia. "He's coming, Ichigo!

Other Ichigo in Shinigami form jumped over the window and blocked pervert Ichigo's way. "Roger! Come on, nowhere to run."

'_Oh, that's explain! It must be Gikongan, or at least what sandal-hats told me,' _thought Naruto.

Goku shocked, "What?! It's other Ichigo!"

Luffy looked between two Ichigos, and shocked, "Who's real one?!"

However, Pervert Ichigo kicked Ichigo over again and again, but Ichigo blocked every single of his kicks.

But Ichigo had a hard time to dodge Pervert Ichigo, and shocked, "You…" then he grabbed Pervert Ichigo's leg, "I mean me… Why?"

Suddenly, pervert Ichigo kicked his head, and then he repeatedly side kicked to his ribs.

While the classmate watched Ichigo kicked nothing but air, and everyone thought he's crazy one. Orihime mumbled, "Kurosaki-kun… What's he doing by himself?!"

Tatsuki growled, "Who knows."

Pervert Ichigo kicked Ichigo in the jaw and made him bleed. He repeatedly kicked him in the jaw, then he knees strike to his gut repeatedly. Finally, he roundhouse kicked Ichigo away through the desk and destroyed the desk.

Everyone who couldn't see Shinigami was utterly confused after seeing the desk pushed away. "What?" "What's happening?!" "It's a poltergeist!"

Orihime saw the desk lifted up, but he couldn't see who lifted it. _'W- What is that?'_

Pervert Ichigo looked at Rukia, "Later!" and then he jumped off the window.

Ichigo saw that pervert Ichigo made an evil smile and ran away from the school faster. "What the hell's going on? What the hell is he…?" shocked Ichigo.

"He couldn't be…" shocked Rukia. "No, he is, without a doubt. He's…a modified soul!" Then Ichigo jumped off the window. She had to run the other way around, "Ichigo!"

"That was Kuchiki-san, wasn't it?" wondered Mizuiro.

Keigo covered his eyes, "I didn't see. I didn't see anything."

Goku confused, "What's happening? Why are there two Ichigos?"

Luffy blinked, "Awesome! They are twin!"

Tatsuki mumbled to her and growled, "More importantly, that damn Ichigo…He's not off the hook!" while she was on fire.

Naruto twitched his eyes, and thought, _'Note to self: Never try to do something stupid to Tatsuki-chan or Orihime-chan otherwise it would be ugly. Tatsuki's just like Sakura-chan. She got bad temper. I'm glad it wasn't me.'_

"Tatsuki-chan…" called Orihime.

Tatsuki glanced over her shoulder at Orihime who stood next to window staring outside. "Orihime?"

One of Orihime's friend tried to confront her, "Scary, wasn't it? There there, 'Hime. It's okay. It's just like getting a little bite from a stray dog."

Orihime shook her head, "That's not it," then she looked at Tatsuki, "That…wasn't Kurosaki-kun."

"Really?" asked Goku.

"How do you know?" asked Luffy.

Naruto smiled and stared at Orihime while got in thought, _'She's smart. I think I like her… Never mind that, the real Ichigo is going to be freak out rest of the day,'_ and he become serious, _'Did she say modified soul or something? Maybe I should ask sandal-hats later.'_

* * *

(Later- Urahara Shoten)

Naruto went into the house, and sighed, "I'm home!"

Kisuke sat on the couch and drank coffee, "Welcome back, Naruto-kun! How's school?"

"It's crazy, sandal-hats," replied Naruto.

"Oh? How come?" asked Kisuke.

"Well, Ichigo fought other himself… You told me about Gikongan this earlier morning, right?" sighed Naruto, "Never mind that, Rukia said something about modified soul. What is it?"

"Umm… Once, in Soul Society, a plan called Spearhead was brought up," began Kisuke, "Into the soul-less body of a dead person, a soul specialized for battle was injected. And it was to be used as an anti-Hollow soldier. It was a worthless plan. For that plan, what they developed was a battle-ready soul designed to be able to endow some part of the body with superhuman power… just by injecting it. That's what the modified soul is. Does that explain you clearly, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah… so that's how he jumped high?" wondered Naruto.

"That's right. Well, actually, because of the inhumanity of making dead bodies fight… Spearhead was rejected. And simultaneously, all the modified souls in development at the time were ordered to be scrapped."

Naruto sat on the couch, and sighed, "That means…he was created for Soul Society's convenience…and erased for Soul Society's convenience?"

Kisuke nodded and smiled, "Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

"What did you do with them?" asked Naruto.

"Modified Souls were supposed to be scrapped because of law, but I managed to steal remains of them before I was exiled from Soul Society," said Kisuke. "Anyways, it wasn't supposed to be modified soul that Ururu gave to Rukia earlier."

Naruto sighed, "That's why we shouldn't rely on Ururu. I mean, she's unreliable. We should rely on Jinta instead!"

Kisuke put his fan to cover his mouth, and chuckled, "Now, now… She made a mistake, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah…" sighed Naruto, "Did you get it back anyways?"

"No, Rukia wanted to keep it anyways."

Naruto laughed a little inside, "Oh? Well, why not I am surprised…"

* * *

(Later- Afternoon)

Ichigo walked alongside with Rukia and Goku. His left shoulder was cut because modified soul let Hollow cut his shoulder earlier. He groaned as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Are you okay?" asked Goku.

Ichigo grunted, "Dammit. He did what he wanted 'cuz he knew it wasn't his body." He picked the candy hard ball from his pocket, and stared at it. "I'm talkin' to you, bastard!" The candy didn't talk back. "You listenin' to me?!" annoyed Ichigo.

Rukia sighed, "From here, you make one hell of a strange sight."

Ichigo looked around at Rukia, and scowled, "This ain't good enough. Rukia, how do I complain directly to this guy?"

"Well, you inject him in a body without a soul, in other words, in a dead body," replied Rukia.

Ichigo looked around him, "Alright, a dead body… Inject… Inject… There's no way I'll find that!"

"Oh, shut up."

Ichigo noticed the stuffed lion on the trash bag, and walked toward it. "How about this… Hey. Basically, I just need something to inject into, right?"

"Huh? That's taking it too far," replied Rukia. Then Rukia got in thought, _'Actually, my current body isn't a real flesh body either.'_

"Rukia."

"Alright, let's try it as an experiment."

"Hey, are you sure it's going to be work? Modified soul thing?" asked Goku.

"Let's try it out, anyways," said Rukia.

Ichigo looked at her, and asked, "Seriously? So what do I do?"

"I guess, put it in the mouth," replied Rukia.

"Okay," said Ichigo as he crouched and put the hard ball candy into the stuffed lion's mouth, "like this?" The he picked the stuffed lion's arm. He waited for it to move, but it didn't. "What the heck, it didn't work after all."

Rukia stared at the immobile stuffed toy, "Looks like it."

Goku sighed, "Yeah, it didn't work…"

Ichigo was spinning the stuffed lion's arms, and still stared at it.

Suddenly, it shouted, "That hurts, dumbass!" and punched Ichigo's eyes then jumped back. It landed and pointed at Ichigo. "You bastard, Kurosaki Ichigo! Fight me one more time!" then it looked up at Ichigo, "Wai—huh? You're huge! Oh, no, I'm… TINY! What's going on?!" It looked at its hand, "M-My hands are like fluffy! I'm SOFT!"

Goku blinked and stared at stuffed lion, "It's work then? It can talk, and move?"

Ichigo crouched so he can look at the stuffed lion's level, and chuckled, "Hey you, Mod Soul! My conversation with you wasn't finished yet, was it?" then he put his hand on its head.

It cried, "Let's go!"

Ichigo made an evil face and chuckled, "I'll take good care of ya, so say your prayers!"

"I'll just fight you with this body!"

"I don't think you can fight him in your body," said Goku.

Ichigo chuckled, "You can fight, can't you?"

"AHHHH!" cried the stuffed lion.

* * *

(Next Day- Ichigo's room)

"HEY DAMMIT!" cried the stuffed lion. "Wake up, Ichigo! It's morning!" then it jumped on Ichigo's bed. "MORNING! IT'S MORNING!" It went to punch Ichigo's sleep face, but it didn't hurt him. "How's that!? You give up? Then hurry and wake up and say you're sorry, or else… I'll hide in your bag and go to school with you…" He saw Ichigo opened his left eyes, but he pointed at Ichigo and continued, "…so the girls in your class will say, 'Oh no! Kurosaki, you carry stuffed animals around?! Like ew gross!'"

Suddenly, Ichigo sat up and picked its head. "L-Let's go, dammit!" cried the stuffed lion. Ichigo threw it at the closet door.

"Blabberin' on and on first thing in the morning… I told you to be quiet and act like a stuffed animal, didn't I Kon?!"

The stuffed animal pointed at Ichigo and scowled, "What the fuck's this 'Kon'?!"

Ichigo facepalmed and sighed, "It's a hassle to say 'Modified Soul'. Just 'Kon' is good enough for you."

"That doesn't mean I'm 'Kon'!" cried Kon. "That sounds lame. Oh yeah! Use 'Kai' from the word for modified, how about that? I like 'Kai'. Call me Kai."

"No," refused Ichigo.

"Why not?" asked Kon.

Ichigo sighed, "I didn't name you 'Kon'. This Goku named you Kon. Therefore, I am not responsible to change your name. I agreed with his idea anyways."

Kon looked at Goku whose still sleep, and looked back to Ichigo, "Then ask him to change my name to 'Kai'!"

"No…"

"Why not?!"

"'Cuz 'Kai' sounds kinda cool and therefore pisses me off," replied Ichigo.

"You bastard…" growled Kon.

Rukia opened the closet, and yelled, "Don't screw with me! You're too loud this early in the morning! I can't even get dressed in peace." She jumped off the closet, and stared at Ichigo. She realized that she stepped on Kon, and looked down at it.

Kon, somehow, was lucky enough to peek on Rukia's panties, and pointed at her, "Nice angle. I'm glad I'm a stuffed animal." However, he only proceeded to get more stomped by her. "Stop! Stop! Stop! My stuffing's coming out! MY STUFFING!"

Suddeny, the voice behind the door called, "Bro, I'm coming in." Yuzu entered the room. "Kojima-kun and Asano-kun are…" She looked at Ichigo who was against the closet almost as if he was hiding something. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo chuckled nervously, "Nothing. I'm not doing anything. What do you want so early in the morning?"

"It's not early!" scowled Yuzu, "Your friends are here to pick you and Goku up."

Ichigo picked the clock and stared at it,"What?! Oh crap, the time! We're gonna be late!" then he looked at Goku whose still sleeping, "Goku! Goku!" as he pulled his shirt off.

Goku woke up and yawned, "What's wrong?"

Yuzu sighed, "I toasted some bread so eat before you go."

Ichigo put his school uniform on and stared outside the window, "Sorry, we overslept. We'll be right down so wait for us."

Keigo looked up at Ichigo, and chuckled, "What the heck, that's unusual."

Mizuiro smiled at Ichigo, "Well, take your time rushing."

Ichigo nodded and smiled, "Sure." He looked at the closet. "Hey."

Rukia opened the closet as Kon fell down. She sighed, "What?"

"You erased my classmates' memories again, didn't you?" asked Ichigo.

Goku put his school uniform on, then stared at Ichigo, and confused, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You remember the stuff Mod Soul did yesterday?"

Goku tried to remember what happened the other day and widened his eyes. "Oh, yeah! You kissed Tatsuki on the cheek, right?"

Ichigo spitted, and groaned, "Hey, don't say that! Yuck!"

Rukia got off the closet, and sighed, "Of course. You'd have problems too if they remembered yesterday, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah," sighed Ichigo. He looked at the window and rubbed his head. "Lately, so much stuff has happened…" He went to put the watch on, "…and everything goes on as normal." He looked at the watch and widened his eyes. It said Thursday, June 16.

Rukia hopped on the window and glanced over her shoulder at Ichigo and Goku. "Goku. Ichigo. I'm going ahead."

Goku smiled at her, and waved goodbye at her, "Ok, see you at school!"

But Ichigo didn't respond to her.

Rukia saw that Ichigo was in shocked. She asked, "Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" sighed Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

(Later- Kurosaki High School)

"Hey, hey, Tatsuki. You're taking the art elective too, right?" asked the girl while looking at the big paper.

"Yeah," replied Tatsuki sat on the chair.

"Did you do the assignment: 'The Future Me'?"

Tatsuki folded his arms and frowned, "I did, but why?"

The girl looked at Tatsuki and asked, "Can I see yours? I don't think mine's any good."

Tatsuki smiled, "Sure." She picked the big paper up. "Here." The paper looked like the girl that resembled Tatsuki stood in the ring, and raised the championship belt. Behind her, someone was laying on the floor.

The girl was amazing at Tatsuki's drawing and smiled, "Wow, you're good!"

Tatsuki folded her arms and chuckled, "One day, I'm gonna become the female Vale Tudo champion."

The girl sighed while looking at Tatsuki's drawing picture, "You're lucky. I can't show you mine, it's too bad." She looked at Orihime, "What about yours, Orihime? What did you draw?"

Orihime was glad that the girl asked her. She smiled, "Wonderful of you to ask. Actually, I'm secretly quite proud of it."

"Wow, what is it of?" wondered the girl.

Orihime picked up the big paper and showed it to the girl. "Tada! Top speed of 380 kph, from the mouth 20,000 C flames, from the eyes special destruction lasers…"

The paper looked like the robot girl that resembled Orihime. Behind her, there's building being destroyed and was put to fire.

The girl sweat-dropped, "That's not it, Orihime! That's not the assignment!"

"Hey, your drawing is great, Orihime!" said the voice. Orihime looked behind her and it was Naruto. "Wanna show mine? My picture's awesome!"

Orohime nodded, "Sure, Naruto-san…"

Naruto picked the big paper from his backpack and gave it to Orihime. "Here! Awesome, isn't it?"

Orihime widened her eyes, "Wow! That's amazing!"

The paper looked like the blonde boy wore red hat and red robes. In the picture, he smiled while folded his arms and looked down at something. Behind him, there were six monuments. On the very right, the monument resembled Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Uzukami Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage! Most top ninja rank!"

"So you want to be top ninja rank?" asked Tatsuki.

Naruto nodded, "That's right…"

"So are you ninja now?" asked Tatsuki.

"No, I'm not ninja, but that's future me, anyways."

"Are you going to be ninja in the future?"

Naruto felt annoyed because he was asked a question too much. He saw Ichigo walked into the class. "Oh, it's Ichigo…"

Orihime waved and smiled at Ichigo, "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looked at Orihime, and smiled widely, "Oh, morning, Inoue."

His smile shocked Tatsuki, and Orihime because Ichigo doesn't smile like that. Orihime, and Tatsuki never saw his smile before.

The girl shocked as well, "What's that? What happened? Kurosaki-kun's in such a good mood. Right, Orihime?" She looked at Orihime's shocked face. "Orihime?"

Orihime nodded, "Yeah…But…"

Tatsuki looked at the girl and asked, "Michiru, what's the date today?"

The girl appeared to be Michiru who looked at her watch. "It's June 16th."

Tatsuki sighed, "Ah… It's not that he's in a good mood. He only makes that face when he's completely tense."

Orihime looked at Tatsuki again. "Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki chuckled, "It's okay. I know the reason. Tomorrow's the day he takes off from school."

* * *

(Night- Ichigo's room)

Ichigo's room was so dark. Goku was on his bed, and Ichigo looked like he was about to go to bed.

"It looked fun," said Rukia.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "What?"

Rukia sighed, "What do you mean 'what'? That family meeting of course. Is that it? Are you gonna skip school tomorrow and go on a picnic?"

Suddenly, the closet opened, and it was Kon. "A picnic? Sounds goo—" Rukia used her leg to close the closet to prevent any annoyed blabbering from Kon.

"Ohh! A picnic? That's what you will do tomorrow? I want go, too!" asked Goku. He was lying on his own bed while hang his arms behind his head while looking at Ichigo.

Goku felt disappointed because Ichigo's dad didn't want him to involve in any meeting. Goku wanted to go the picnic with Ichigo's family.

Ichigo put the towel on his shoulder and looked at the window. "Hey, Rukia. About the Shinigami work… Is it possible to take just tomorrow off?"

"What are you saying!? Of course it's not possible. What exactly is wrong with you?" scowled Rukia.

Goku got up from the bed. He agreed, "Yeah… Why do you want to take the day off, Ichigo? You've been acting weird since this morni—"

Ichigo interrupted and frowned, "It's the anniversary. Tomorrow's the day my mom died. No, that's wrong. To be precise, it's not the day she died." She glanced over her shoulder at Goku and Rukia. "It's the day she was killed."

"Oh, no wonder. That's why your Dad sent me here?" asked Goku.

"Yeah…" replied Ichigo.

* * *

(Next Day)

Outside the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo was with his family and stared at Goku. He wore casual clothes, and pants. He didn't wear school uniform this time. "Please tell teacher that I will not go to school today because of anniversary."

Goku wore school uniform, and smiled, "Will do." Then he leaned to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Be careful, Ichigo. I sensed an incredible Ki followed you."

"I will be careful. Don't worry, Goku," replied Ichigo. "Anyways, see you later."

Goku waved him goodbye, "Yeah, see you later…" and watched Ichigo walked altogether with his family.

When the family was gone, he heard the voice. "Well, I want to know how her Mom died."

He looked beside himself, and that was Rukia. "Rukia? I thought you went to school?"

Rukia sighed, "Yeah, I skip the school. You go to school. I must keep on track of him no matter what."

Rukia wore white straw hat, dressed in yellow robe, and wore brown sandals.

"Why? I thought he told you he wanted to take off his duty of Shinigami?" wondered Goku.

"No, he couldn't take off the work, not even one day. The hollow could be here anytime," replied Rukia. She waved him goodbye, "Anyways, you go to school. I'm going to pursue him now." Then she went after Ichigo.

Goku sighed and mumbled to himself, "I guess I will go to school. It would be problem if the hollow's after him. Oh, well. He will be fine."

* * *

(Later- Orihime's Apartment)

"What? The old Ichigo?!" shocked Tatsuki. She sat next to the table with Luffy and Orihime.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Tatsuki sighed, "Why'd you guys wanna know about that all of a sudden?" as she picked the chip up, and took a bite, then looked at Orihime. "Something happen?"

Orihime nodded and extended her finger up, "Yeah. Actually, I…might've… might've figured out Kurosaki-kun's secret."

"Secret?" asked Luffy and Tatsuki in unison.

Orihime smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Kurosaki-kun might really be a hero protecting the Earth."

"Really, Orihime?! He's the hero?!" asked Luffy in awed.

Tatsuki chuckled, "A 'hero'? Uh huh…" then she looked at the window. "I guess the first time I met that 'hero' was when I was about four… At the doujou I was going to… a boy came with unbelievably bright hair… led by an unbelievably beautiful mom… and smiling unbelievably widely. He was so skinning and goofy… and he looked sooo weak. He really was sooo weak."

She popped her fist and chuckled, "Actually, I was the first one to make him cry. One hit up high… didn't even take 10 seconds. But… even if he was crying… when he saw his mom's face, who'd come to pick him up… he'd turn all smiles right away. I just hated that. 'A boy shouldn't lose and be happy,' I thought. While I thought that, I watched him smiling.

"He was really a mama's boy…and he clung to her. But… he looked so happy. He smiled so happily. And then… When we were nine…his mom…" then she frowned, "…died." She could tell that Orihime shocked. "Yup. When he was only nine. He was still a goofy, clingy mama's boy. But… she died. The day after, he didn't come to school. I wondered what he was doing, so I went looking for him.

"He was at the riverbank where his mom died…still with his school bag on. When he got tired, he'd squat down. Then, after awhile, he'd stand up again. Day after day, from morning 'til night, it was like he was searching for her. I couldn't stand watching… Ichigo back then."

Orihime felt so sad, and said softly, "Tatsuki-chan…"

It was very silence for a while until they heard the snoring. That was coming from Luffy. "Huh? What's he doing?" asked Orihime.

Tatsuki was so pissed off and clobbered Luffy's head which made his head bumped. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SLEEPING THROUGH THE ENTIRE STORY!?"

Luffy rubbed his head, "Ouch!" then he glanced at her, and sighed, "Sorry, but your story is sooo boring! I thought you talked about him being hero!"

"I didn't! I talked about his mother! You fuckin' tard!" growled Tatsuki.

Orihime chuckled nervously, "Tatsuki-chan, calm down!"

* * *

( Few Days later- Kurakura High School)

Few days later since Ichigo's mother graveyard incident and Don's show incident, everyone was gathered to check on ranked list for exam score. Orihime saw her rank and smiled.

"Third…" said Tatsuki. She patted on Orihime's head, and smiled, "You're doing as well as ever."

Michuiro shocked, "Amazing! I didn't know Orihime was so smart."

Tatsuki pointed at Orihime and sighed, "She really doesn't look like it, though."

The red-haired girl hugged Orihime and rubber her cheeks together. "Wonderful! That's my 'Hime! So cute!"

Luffy looked at the very below of exam score, and sighed, "I'm on last place…"

Orihime smiled and patted on Luffy's back, "Don't worry. You will get there…"

Keigo looked at the exam score rank list and smiled, "Well, girls aside, at least it looks like none of our comrades betrayed us by entering the top 50."

Mizuiro looked at Keigo and pointed at the exam score rank list, "Look closer."

Keigo read the exam score list and saw Kurosaki Ichigo was on 23rd ranked and Goku was on 24th ranked. "WH- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! TWENTY-THIRD?! TWENTY-FOUR?!" then he stared at Ichigo and Goku with the anime tears. "It's a lie! Why are you guys so high?!"

Ichigo deadpanned, "Man, shut up. I've got nothin' to do since I go home so early, so I study."

Goku scratched his head, and confused, "It's wrong to be in 24th ranked?"

"No, it's not wrong, Goku," sighed Ichigo.

Keigo pointed at him, "There's no way you have nothing to do! I invite you guys to hang out all the time! I mean, you hang out with Goku all the time! I see… So that's what was behind you refusing all my invitations! Deviant! Nerd!"

Keigo mocked Ichigo and Goku with the glasses, "As a parting gift, we'd like to give you these lovely soda-bottle gla—"

Ichigo hit Keigo's face with his fist, "Don't want it."

"I guess you really study, huh?" asked Mizuiro.

"Well, yeah. I study together with Goku. With this orange hair, all kinds of things are tougher for me." replied Ichigo.

Goku scratched his head and chuckled, "Yeah, Ichigo wanted to work together with me. That's how I made it to 24th ranked. Besides, I do different thing, too."

"Oh, you've got stuff to deal with, huh?" asked Keigo. "I…" Suddenly, he put headband around his head with the red dot on the center. "…would like to give you guys this lovely, dorky headband as part—"

Ichigo cut the headband with the scissor and sighed, "I said I don't want it."

Goku nodded, "Yeah I don't think I want it."

Suddenly, Keigo ran away from Ichigo and Goku, and then gave them thumb up, "Fine! I understand! I'll never invite you to hang out ever again!" He patted on his own butt to mock them. He went back and looked at Chad and Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Chad. Let's you and me go hang out. We're not in the top 50, like some people."

"Actually, I'm top 2," sighed Naruto. _'What's he? Three years old?' _thought Naruto.

Chad pointed at the exam ranked score list. Keigo read the exam list again. It said 11th for Sado Yasutora.

Suddenly, Keigo and Mizuiro ran away from Chad and Naruto. Keigo cried, "I never thought you three could be such devils! Never in a million years! We'll never hang out with you ever again!" then they run away from Ichigo and other.

Tatsuki folded her arms and sighed, "Aiya, you made 'em cry."

Ichigo scratched his head, and sighed, "If we're devils, what's that make the top ranked person?" Then he looked at the very top first ranked. "Ishida…Ametatsu? Never heard of that name."

Orihime looked at Ichigo and answered, "It's Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu-kun."

"You know 'em?" asked Ichigo.

Naruto sighed, "What are you, a dumbass orange head? He's in our class! How could you forget someone like him?"

"What!?" shocked Ichigo.

Tatsuki sighed, "Forget it, Naruto. He can't remember a name or face to save his life. Let's go, Orihime." He pulled Orihime and left Ichigo and others, as well as Naruto.

Ichigo tried to think who Ishida Uryuu was. He folded his arms and wondered, "Was there such a person? Hey, Goku?" then he looked at his side, but there's no Goku. "Goku? Dammit…" He noticed that Luffy was not there as well. "Luffy too?"

* * *

(Night- With Ichigo and Goku)

After spend all days to hunt for the Hollow, but the track on Rukia's phone kept appeared, and then disappeared in just a few seconds. Rukia had to bring Goku with them since Goku's the one who can sense the energy. Yet, Goku couldn't sense the Hollow, and he thought he still couldn't sense them because they probably were too far.

Ichigo whined, "After all that, there's no Hollow again." He was in Shinigami form and stared at Rukia who dragged immobile Ichigo.

Goku sighed, "I think there's wrong with Rukia's phone."

Rukia finished with dragging unconscious original Ichigo, and stared at Goku and Ichigo. "Shut up. Just get back in your body, Ichigo," scowled Rukia. She picked the phone up from her shirt inside.

Ichigo stared at Rukia, and sighed, "Seriously, do something about that worthless phone." Then he picked his own original body.

"Yea, you should fix the phone," agreed Goku.

Rukia looked at Goku, and growled, "Are you saying that it's my fault?! I just tell Ichigo exactly what appears on the command receiver."

Ichigo went into his original body and glanced over his shoulder. "So I'm telling you, hurry up and get it fixed."

"Believe me, I would love to," sighed Rukia.

Suddenly, the voice behind them said, "Dissension in the ranks?" They glanced over their shoulder and saw the boy with the glasses. "What a disgrace. Good evening, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Son-san."

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo. "How do you know our na—"

The boy with the glasses sighed, "Kurosaki-kun. You can see ghosts, can't you?" which caused Goku, Rukia, and Ichigo to shocked.

"What're you talking abo—"

The boy looked on his left, and said, "A new Hollow has appeared."

Goku sensed Ki a few miles away from him, and shocked, "He's right! I sensed small Ki from the Hollow!"

Rukia picked the phone up, and shocked, "What? One really has appeared. We've got orders."

"Which way?" asked Ichigo.

The boy pointed over yonder, and said, "That way. If you don't even know that much, how can you call yourself a Shinigami? I'm impressed Goku can sense spiritual power much better than you even he's human, Kurosaki-kun."

Suddenly, the cross around his wrist glowed blue and became bow & arrow energy. He pulled the bow and released the blue arrow energy. The small Hollow was exterminated.

Goku shocked, "The Hollow's Ki disappeared!"

Rukia checked on his phone and shocked, "He's right. The signal disappeared…"

Ichigo looked at the boy and scowled, "What the hell are you?"

The boy got up and introduced himself, "Ishida Uryuu, Quincy." He glared over his shoulder at Ichigo. "And I hate Shinigami."

"What the hell?"

"Don't you understand? This is what I mean… Kurosaki Ichigo, I hate you." That caused Ichigo to shock because he never met Uryuu in his life before. Uryuu hated Ichigo already even they only meet once.

* * *

(Next Day)

Ichigo had been blabbering to himself very much about Ishida Uryuu, and he was very pissed off because Ishida made a mockery of him. He forgot what Uryuu's full name until Orihime asked him if it's Ishida Uryuu. He was impressed that Orihime knew a lot about him. Orihime only respond to him that he was in the same handicrafts club with Uryuu.

She showed Ichigo the handicrafts club, and she pointed at Uryuu who sat in the front. Uryuu was reading the book until the Michiru asked him if he could fix her torn stuffed animal. He proceeded to throw the stuffed animal and knitted it. She thanked him and left.

Anyways, Ichigo stalked Uryuu together with Goku all the way to Uryuu's house. They were silent until Goku broke the silence. "Hey, are you sure we should foll—"

Ichigo covered Goku's mouth, and stared at Uryuu. "Shh! Don't say anything…" Goku nodded. He chuckled, "Good…"

They had more time to stalk Uryuu, but unfortunately…

Uryuu climbed the stair and stopped. "Are you going to follow me all the way home, Kurosaki Ichigo? Son Goku?" he asked.

"You can sense our Ki?" asked Goku.

Ichigo sighed, "So you knew. When did you notice?"

"Ichigo… I knew since you were spying on me from the classroom door with Inoue-san. I'm not surprised that you bring Son-san in anyways," chuckled Uryuu.

"Oh? Pretty impressive. You got skills," said Ichigo.

Uryuu sighed, "It's because you both always let your spirit power leak out like an idiots. Even a monkey would notice."

"What did you say?!" growled Goku. Uryuu didn't know that Goku used to have monkey tail before anyways.

Ichigo felt offended as well, and growled, "What did you call me?!"

Uryuu sighed, "Apparently, you lack the ability to sense other people with high spirit power, Kurosaki-kun. Son-san, so far, is better at sensing spirit power than you. As proof, you've never noticed my existence until today."

"Well, excuse me. I'm not good at remembering people's faces and stuff. Goku didn't notice you, too." sighed Ichigo.

Uryuu turned his body and looked at Ichigo, "That's not what I mean." He lifted his glass back to the correct position. "I noticed…the day you transferred to our school…the inordinate height of your spirit power. And the fact that you acquired Shinigami powers around mid-May. As well as…Kuchiki Rukia's true identity. Even I knew about Son Goku's identity as well…"

"You knew my identity?" shocked Goku.

Suddenly, the white thread appeared around him. Ichigo shocked, "Spirit threads?!"

"Hey, is that thread I saw before, Ichigo?" asked Goku.

"Yes, spirit threads," said Uryuu, "Spirit energy in the atmosphere condensed and visualized. And…"

Suddenly, Uryuu went to Ichigo and grabbed red thread. Ichigo shocked, "This is…"

"It's your spirit thread," said Uryuu. He ripped the thread off, and stood up. "Don't you know? Shinigami's spirit threads have a different color. Why don't we have a match, Kurosaki Ichigo? I'll make you understand which of us is superior…and that Shinigami are unnecessary in this world."

* * *

(Urahara Shoten)

Naruto opened the door, and sighed, "I'm home, sandal-hats!"

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun!" greeted Kisuke.

Naruto saw Rukia was with Kisuke sat next to the desk. "Oh, it's Rukia-chan…"

Rukia scowled, "Don't 'Oh, it's Rukia-chan'! Greet me properly next time! You went on spy on us and Uryuu last night, didn't you?"

"Oh, you knew?" sighed Naruto. "Yeah, I heard about Quincy. I also knew anything about Quincy when Kisuke talked about it just now. Anyways, shouldn't you be with Ichigo?"

"I don't have to be always with Ichigo, ya know! Goku's with him anyways!"

Naruto went to lie on the couch, and sighed, "Whatever…"

* * *

(Back with Ichigo and Goku)

"A match?" asked Ichigo. "You and me?"

"That's right."

Ichigo folded his arms, and scowled, "Hmph! Freakin' ridiculous."

"What was that?"

"Why should I have to do that? It's stupid. I dunno what you have against Shinigami…but it's got nothing to do with me."

"You're running away, eh?"

Ichigo looked at Uryuu and chuckled, "You can't provoke me. I'm just saying, between me and you, it'd be no competition. Let's go, Goku." Then he walked away from Uryuu while Goku followed his suit.

Uryuu pushed his glasses, and mocked, "Oh, that's right, I remember now. You're a Shinigami who got his strength from Kuchiki-san. In other words, a temporary Shinigami. Without her permission, you can't even lift one finger."

"What did you say…" growled Ichigo. Then he chuckled, "Fine. I'll give you a fight, if that's what you want."

Goku stared at Ichigo, and shocked, "Hey, Ichigo… Don't listen to him! He only provokes you to fight, that's all! You can't switch to Shinigami unless Rukia ordered you to!"

Ichigo growled, "Shut up, Goku! I am not a coward! If he wanted to fight me, then he got what he wanted!" He opened the bag and picked Kon up.

Kon pointed at Ichigo and growled, "Dammit, Ichigo! Even if this was by Nee-san's orders, what the fuck d'you mean by stuffing me in your bag, huh?!"

"We're switching," said Ichigo.

Kon panicked, "Wait a minute! Again?!"

"Don't!" cried Goku.

Ichigo didn't listen to Goku and picked the candy hard ball inside Kon's mouth anyways. He smiled, "Gotcha." He cleaned it on his shirt, "Uck," and swallowed the candy. He got switched to Shinigami. He smiled, "Goku, Kon, watch the fight. Watch me pound this guy concave!"

Kon, currently in Ichigo's form, picked the stuffed lion and ran away from them. Ichigo chuckled, "Okay now, go ahead and explain. The rules of this match, that is. Come on!"

Uryuu picked the coin from his shirt's pocket, and smirked, "Let's use this."

"What's that?" asked Ichigo.

"It's anti-Hollow bait. If you break it and scatter it around, Hollows will gather."

"What?!" shocked Goku and Ichigo.

Uryuu continued, "The one who beats the most Hollows in 24 hours is the winner. How about it? Simple rules, right?"

"Screw you! You want to put the townspeople in danger just for our match?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" scowled Ichigo.

"Ichigo's right! You can't put the townspeople in danger if you let Hollows come out!" agreed Goku.

"Shut up, you pompous bastards," growled Uryuu. "You don't have to worry about the other people. I'll destroy every last Hollow that shows up. If you have confidence that you can protect the people from Hollows, then you should be able to accept this challenge." Then he destroyed the coin.

"Damn you, bastard!" growled Goku.

Suddenly, Ichigo, Kon, and Goku heard the noise from the sky. Then they looked up, and saw one of Hollow came from the black portal at the sky. He was destroyed by the Quincy's energy arrow immediately. "One down," said Uryuu.

Goku grabbed Uryuu's shirt and pushed him down the ground. "What do you think you're doing, you bastard?!"

"You should see your face, Kurosaki Ichigo," chuckled Uryuu.

"Undo it!" growled Ichigo, "Send the Hollows back!"

"Soon this town will be buried in Hollows lured by the bait. The die has been cast, as it were. Isn't there something else you should be doing instead of attacking me?"

Ichigo let Uryuu go, and growled, "Why, you!"

Uryuu laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and chuckled, "If you want to protect as many people as possible from the Hollows, that is." He got up and walked past Ichigo.

"You bastard…" growled Ichigo.

"Have you forgotten? Hollows have a tendency to prefer attacking humans with spiritual power." asked Uryuu.

Ichigo shocked, "Yuzu! Karin! Dammit!" then he ran off and left Uryuu and Goku.

Kon followed Ichigo, and cried, "Hey wait, Ichigo!"

Uryuu glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "So you haven't realized after all. Of the people close to you, your family aren't the only one with high spiritual power."

Goku glared at Uryuu, and growled, "What have you done!? Do you even realize you put everyone in danger!?"

"Don't worry. I'll defeat them all," chuckled Uryuu. "And you guys will see how weak you are, here on the banks of the Rubicon."

"You jerk!" cried Goku. Suddenly, he sensed a lot of Ki coming from the sky, and then he looked up at the sky. "What!?" There were a lot of Hollows coming from the black portal at the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, shit! Hollow Raid time next chapter! The town is going to be in chaos! What in the world would happen to those people. Will they be devoured by the Hollow, or will Ichigo and others stopped them? That jerk Uryuu screwed up!**

**Anyways, did you enjoy the chapter? Yes, it was very long story. I skipped two small story arc in this story, except modified soul story arc. Therefore, I skipped whole Grand Fisher story arc and Kon story Arc. Now we are on Hollow Raid story arc. Look forward to see you on next chapter udpate! :D**


	5. The Hollow's Raid Begins!

**A/N: Hello, here's the chapter 5... Anyways, someone need to say disclaimer. I am going to hand it to most beautiful girl. I chose her because she was fucking hot! Inoue Orihime! Please say the disclaimer so I can look at your chest all the way when you speak.**

**Naruto: *sighs* I can't believe my author is really pervert.**

**Me: Nope, I'm not just pervert. I'm super pervert!**

**Naruto: Stop use Ero-sennen as reference! Now you made me upset.**

**Me: Why?**

**Naruto: Because he died, you dumbass!**

**Me: Alright! Anyways, Orihime, say the disclaimer please.**

**Orihime: *cheers* Ok, Let's see. Murderdeath21 doesn't own Bleach, One Piece, Dragonball Z, nor Naruto. So don't sue him. Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Hollow's Raid Begins!**

* * *

"You jerk!" cried Goku. Suddenly, he sensed a lot of Ki coming from the sky, and then he looked up at the sky. "What!?" There were a lot of Hollows coming from the black portal at the sky. "Damn it, they're coming! I gotta save the people!" He ran in the opposite direction of Ichigo to fight with Hollows.

"Don't worry," Uryu reassured, "I'll defeat them all. And you will see how weak you are, here on the banks of the Rubicon." He glanced up to the night sky and recalled the image of an eldery man. He raised his hand on his right side as the blue energy bow appeared around his wrist. "I hate Shinigami."

* * *

(With Tatsuki- Karakura High School)

Arisawa Tatsuki was relaxing against a school wall, presumably after a karate class. She was annoyed by the presence of two flirting ghost that drifted by her.

The ghost flirted, "It's true. You're the cutest, Mikarin."

Another ghost sighed, "Can I really trust you, Yoshirin?"

Yoshirn hung his arms around the ghost girl's shoulders, and smiled, "Of course. After all..."

"What?" wondered Mikarin.

"But here, someone might see us," said Yoshirin.

Tatsuki drank the water, and sighed, "Jesus... It's too fuckin' early for petting!" She kept seeing the ghost flirting each other, "Damn ghosts..."

Mikarin felt blushed or embarrassed, but Yoshirn reassured, "Don't worry, no one's watching."

"Mikarin!" blushed the ghost girl.

"Yoshirin!"

Tatsuki face palmed and sighed. "Hey Arisawa! Break's over!" demanded the voice. Tatsuki didn't respond. "Arisawa!"

Tatsuki immediately responded, "Got it!"

As she was about to return, she ran into Orihime who had a tentative expression on her face. "Tatsuki-chan."

"Orihime?"

"Got a... minute?" asked Orihime.

Tatsuki recalled what had happened earlier with Orihime's brother, unable to remember everything, but remembered random aspects, like thinking she had seen Kuchiki Rukia in the same room. She had thought it was a dream, but as she spoke with Orihime, she realized that her friend had dreamt the very same thing. She even spoke to Luffy, but he refused to tell her everything because he said it was a secret. Ever since that day, Tatsuki had gained the ability to see ghosts.

"Tatsuki-chan," said Orihime. "Hey, Tatsuki-chan."

The ghost boy waved at Tatsuki, and mocked, "Hi there." His face was too close to Tatsuki, and chuckled, "Eye. Eye." Then he patted on his butt, and continued, "And how do you like my butt?"

Tatsuki felt annoyed by the ghost, and yelled, "Dammit, quit bugging me!"

"Tatsuki-chan?!" startled Orihime.

Tatsuki noticed that Orihime was confusing why she acted weird today. She rubbed her head, and laughed, "Oh, sorry. What was it?"

Orihime smiled, "Well you know, it's not a big deal, but..." Suddenly, she heard the noise, "Hey, what was that?"

The voice panicked, "A first floor window just shattered! Anyone hurt?"

"I wonder what happened." said Orihime.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime, and said, "Let's go see, Orihime."

Orihime nodded, "Y-Yeah."

They both ran to investigate, but Orihime paused as she sensed something ominous in the bright skies.

* * *

(With Luffy and Karin- Soccer Field)

Luffy sat on the bench not far away from the field and watched Karin who was playing soccer with her friends. "Awesome! That game looks fun!"

As Karin was about to kick the soccer ball, but she too paused at the sensation of foreboding.

"Hey Kurosaki, hurry up and kick it!" demanded the boy.

"What the heck?" wondered the other boy.

Luffy looked up at the sky. _'Has something happened? I couldn't sense them, but I can feel something wrong. I wondered if it's Hollows,' _wondered Luffy.

* * *

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo spotted the hollow who was coming for him, but he teared up the Hollows, with his huge Zanpakuto. "Third one." Then he looked at the clock. "It's that late? She must've gone to play somewhere. Where..." He ran off somewhere. "Dammit."

(With Uryu- At the Bridge)

Uryu was busy doing his job as well, firing off arrow after arrow. "Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven." Then he looked up at the black portal.

* * *

(With Goku)

Goku was on the street and kept firing the blasts to get rid of Hollow one after one. He didn't have a time to play with the Hollows since townspeople was in danger right now. He saw like 10 hollows went after him. "Dammit!"

He cupped his hands and drew to his side and the Ki was concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. **"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" **shouted Goku. He then thrust forward to shot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. He destroyed all of ten Hollows at once.

"That jerk! He's going to pay for it later!" growled Goku.

* * *

(With Naruto, Rukia, and Kisuke-UraharaShoten)

Rukia noticed that Kisuke was in shocked so she decided to ask anyways. "What's wrong, Urahara?" Suddenly, she heard the alert. "Damn, a Hollow? At a time like this..." as she picked the phone up from her pocket. She looked at Kisuke and sighed, "Sorry, Urahara. We'll continue later." Before she could walk away, she checked on her cell phone, but there's no alert. "The signal already disappeared..."

Rukia chuckled, "Ah. That Ichigo. Most impressive." Suddenly, another alert appeared, and she checked on the phone again. "It disappeared again... What's going on? Don't tell me it really is broke." Another alert... "Again? I- It's practically i-impossible for Hollows to appear at this rate!"

She had to switch to GPS mode, and she saw too many Hollows kept appear. She was alarmed with how many were appearing. She heard a Hollow cry, and running outside. She discovered a black slit in the sky. "What is... this wildly chaotic spirit pulse? Just what... is about to happen?" wondered Rukia. She went back into the shop, and shook Naruto. "Wake up, Naruto! Wake up!"

Naruto was forced to open his eyes, and he noticed that Rukia was panicked. "Rukia-chan? What's the matter? Are you okay?" puzzled Naruto.

She showed the phone to Naruto. "Look at this phone! A lot of Hollows are coming today!"

Naruto widened his eyes in shocked, "What!?" Then he ran outside and looked up. There's a lot of hollows coming from the portal. "W- what the fuck!? What's going on!?"

"I don't know! There were not supposed to be that many Hollow coming here. This is unusual!" replied Rukia. She spotted the Hollow approaching behind Naruto. "Watch out!"

Naruto didn't need to look behind him as he formed a blue sphere hovered above his right palm hand. He disappeared within the inches of Hollow's hand to his back. **"RASENGAN!" **shouted Naruto. He slammed it on the Hollow as soon as it turned its head against the ground, and created a crater.

**BOOM!**

Of course, the Hollow disappeared the moment Naruto touched its mask. The blonde ninja stared at Kisuke and asked, "Hey, I'm going to fight. That's alright with you?"

"Go ahead. You can fight now," said Kisuke.

Naruto punched with his own palm and grinned, "Finally! I am going to kick their ass, datteboya!" He looked up, and saw a lot of Hollows coming onto him. He smirked, "All right! I'm going to kick all of your ass at once!"

Rukia facepalmed, _'Moron!'_

He closed his eyes, then opened his eyes again only to reveal toad-like eyes: yellow irides, horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes; the mark of a true sage on each eye. He crossed his index and middle fingers each other and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **as he created two clones next to him. He let one of his clone to form Rasengan on his hand while other clone manipulated the wind-natured chakra. He was able to create four large pints, causing the Rasengan in the centre remaining a perfect sphere. It gave a loud ball-like screech after being formed.

He smirked, "Here goes! **Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **as he threw it towards large group of Hollows. When the Hollows succeed to evade the Rasenshuriken, Naruto began to smirk. It expanded and touched the Hollows. However, the moment it touched them, it exploded.

**BOOM!**

Kisuke, Rukia, Tessai, and the kids had to shelter their eyes to prevent the explosion from blinding them. Rukia widened his eyes in shock, and he saw nothing of remaining Hollows. "Incredible! You're really strong, Naruto!"

Naruto felt so proud that Rukia compliment him very much. He scratched under his nose, and chuckled, "Oh, believe me! I'm really strong, Rukia-chan!"

* * *

(With Ichigo- On the street of City)

Ichigo ran down the street, but three Hollow jumped down to face him. The three charged towards Ichigo, but the substitute Shinigami stopped the centipede hollow-like's tentacle with his huge Zanpakuto, then cut his tentale off. "Come on!" He ran towards the Hollows, and he continuously teared up Hollows, taking on three at once with his Zanpakuto.

He ran to search for his sister, _'Where is she?'_

* * *

(With Chad and his friends- City street)

Chad looked up at the sky, and suspected something that will happen soon. One of his friend beckoned, "Hurry up, Chad! If we're late, lunchtime'll be over! I'll make you pay the difference!"

Chad looked at them, "That's a problem."

"That's right. It is a problem. If you got it, then come on already!"

Chad seemed to be distracted by something again. He also saw the black silt in the sky. _'I've got a bad feeling. This feeling... is familiar...' _

Suddenly, one of his friends attempted to kick him in the head, only to fall backward and hurted himself, because of Chad's sheer bulk. He quickly sat up, and bugged, "Get a move on, dammit! I have to string meals together with just minimum wage! My life's on the line here! I'm not a carefree student like you who gets to eat just by being alive!"

"Sorry," apologized Chad.

One of his friend grabbed Chad's shirt, and growled, "'I risk my life for a bowl of food'! Okay, repeat!"

"I- I risk my life for a bowl of food," repeated Chad.

They started walking again. "If you got it, let's go. Don't buy meat unless it's a bargain. Consider expiration dates a suggestion."

"Okay, r-" Chad trailed off.

A large, invisible weight fell behind Chad. As they fell back and dust erupted everywhere, afterwards, everyone else could only see nothingness. "What happened?" wondered another of his friend.

"Was it a gas explosion?" one of his friend presumed.

But Chad can see the faint outline of his enemy, and shocked, _'What? Just that area looks...'_

"Hey, Chad. You okay?" asked one of his friend.

"Anyway, let's get outta here," said the another friend.

Chad pushed both of his friend to get out of his way. A Hollow that lunged after him and created destruction in the surrounding stores. Luckily, Chad dodged it. He looked up at the invisible enemy, and cried, "Shigeo! Harutoki! Run aw-"

He could see the invisible fist attempted to punch him, but he dodged it. The store's windows has shattered by the Hollow's punch. He shocked, _'It's after me?' _He narrowed his eyes, _'I see._ _In that case...' _He began running to lead the mysterious entity to a more deserted area.

One of his friend watched Chad running away, and wondered, "Chad, where're you going?!"

Chad continued to run and got in thought, _'I don't know what that big thing is, but if it's after me, the deal is simple. I'll just run... to somewhere with no one to get caught in the fray. Run!'_

* * *

(With Luffy and Karin- At the Soccer Field)

Karin's feeling kind of out of it. She couldn't concentrate on the sport. She ended up accidentally kicked the ball towards his friend's nose which caused his nose to bleed. "Sorry," apologized Karin.

The afro kid shouted, "Kurosaki!"

The guy with the glasses pointed at Karin, and scowled, "What's with you today? Spacing out and kicking randomly..."

The guy with nosebleed approached Karin and growled, "You wanna play or what?!"

Karin stared at his friends with the weird look on her face which startled his friends as they walked back away from her.

One of her friend trembled, "W- W- What? You wanna fight?"

Another one was scared as well. "Fine, bring it on. Today, we'll finally..."

The voice chuckled, "Yo, guys!"

The kids looked over their shoulder and that was Luffy. One of kid pointed at Luffy, "W- Who are you!?"

Luffy made a bigger grin, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

Karin immediately know who Luffy was. She recognized Luffy as Ichigo's friend. She sighed, "Sorry, I'm gonna call it a day." She walked away from her friends. Luffy followed her.

One of her friend cried, "H- Hey, wait! Kurosaki!"

Karin continued to walk, but she spoke up, "Luffy, what're you doing here?"

He hung his arms around his back head, and replied, "Ichigo asked me to look after you."

"I heard you don't usually take someone's order. How did that turn out?" asked Karin.

Luffy grinned, "He promised me that he will feed me a lot of food if I looked after you!"

Karin sighed, "I don't need someone to babysit me. I can do on my own." Then she got in thought, _'Today's a lost cause. That weird air's been distracting me so I can't concentrate on soccer. I'm just gonna take an early bath and go to bed."_

Then Luffy and Karin spotted Chad out of breath. Karin recognized him as Ichigo's friend from when Chad had visited their hospital. "Hey, you're Ichi's friend... the parakeet dude."

Luffy shocked, "Chad!"

Chad looked at them and shocked, "Luffy... Ichigo's sister..."

Karin sighed, "What's a grown up like you doing here by hims-"

Suddenly, Luffy shouted, "Watch out, guys!" as he extended their arms to push them out of the way. An explosion of dirt ensued behind them. They landed safety away from the Hollow.

She lifted her head so she can see what happened there, but she saw the monster in front of her eyes. She shocked, "W- What is that..."

The kid could felt the ground shook so they looked around. "What was that?" wondered one of Karin's friend.

Chad got up and looked at the invisible monster in front of his eyes. He wished he could see it better to help his evasion. _'It's stopped moving. Is it checking us out? Or maybe... Damn, if I could see just see it a little more clearly.'_

"It's back," shocked Karin. Chad and Luffy looked at Karin. "What is it? What the heck is that?"

Luffy sighed, "That's Hollow."

Chad shocked, "You... can see that thing?"

"Can I see it? What're you talking about? I can it too clearly," shocked Karin.

"You..." shocked Chad. He only stared down at Karin, but he didn't realize that the Hollow was behind him.

Karin shocked, "Old dude, behind you!"

"Shit!" cursed Luffy. He ran towards them, and got in thought, _'I can't make it! I can't save them!' _

Chad picked Karin up, and darted to the side in the nick of time. When he looked at the Hollow, but he shocked, "It's gone. Where did it go?"

Karin was on Chad's back, and looked on her right. She pointed over yonder, "Where're you looking, old dude?! The right, run away!"

The Hollow was about to punch Chad and Karin, but Luffy stopped its attack. "Run away, Chad! Don't let Karin get hurt! I can handle them!" Chad only replied with his head nod, and ran away from them. He looked up at the Hollow, and growled, "You leave them out of it! You will fight me right NOW!"

Karin looked down at Chad and asked, "Hey, don't tell me you can't see that thing?"

"I can see it a little," replied Chad.

"In other words, you almost can't see it at all."

The Hollow laughed at Luffy.

"**Gomu Gomu No..." **shouted Luffy, as he stretched his arm back then threw a devastating punch. **"Pistol!" **he missed to land a punch on the Hollow.

The Hollow backhand punched Luffy's face and send him flying away from him.

Karin saw that Luffy went passed them, and she cried, "Luffy!"

Chad sighed, "No other choice. Hold on to me."

Karin looked over her shoulder and realized that the Hollow were chasing them. "I'll see it for you. Luffy and I are only one that can see that monster."

"Wha? U- Unacceptable!"

"It is acceptable! Let me do it. This isn't my first time seeing a monster like that," said Karin. "I've been wondering... for a long time... how those things are related to Ichi!"

Chad looked at Karin and shocked, "Ichigo?"

Karin saw Hollow and warned, "Left side, dodge!"

Suddenly, the Hollow attacked from the left, and out of nowhere, Chad got some visibility of the Hollow's arm, delivering it a powerful downward punch. The Hollow cried out in pain.

Karin shocked, "RIGHT!"

The Hollow hit them quickly with no time for the two to react. As they were thrown aside, Karin asked, "Dude, are you okay?" She noticed that Chad passed out. "Dude!" She got out of Chad's arm and shook him. "Dude!" She also noticed that Luffy weakly walked towards Karin. "Luffy! Are you okay?" She saw that Luffy was holding his left arm, and she noticed that the blood leaked out of his arm. "You're bleed!"

Luffy looked at his left arms, and thought, _'Dammit! The Hollow have sharp claw. Somehow, I will have to avoid them.'_

He got snapped out of his thought when Karin cried, "Earth to Luffy!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pick him up, and run away, Karin!" demanded Luffy.

Suddenly, Karin's soccer friends came up to her, and cried, "Kurosaki! What happened?"

"Who's that blood-soaked old dude?" asked the Afro kid.

"Did you fight with him?" asked the kid with the glasses.

"You beat him?" shocked the guy with nosebleed.

"You dummies! Keep away!" warned Karin. "Go away!"

The kid pointed at her, "What's with the attitude!?"

"We were worried about you," said the afro kid.

"You're always like that!" said the blonde kid.

"Kurosaki's just like the other girls after all," said the another kid. "Fickle and mean."

Luffy and Karin noticed that the Hollow were about to attack the kid, so Karin had no time to panic so she jumped at one of them to push him out of harm's way.

Meanwhile, Chad was in a dreamlike state, remembering his youth. A man chewing on a cigar asked Chad's younger form if he was hit someone again today. He laid a gentle hand on Chad's head, reminding him that Chad was a strong kid, and was born with many fortunate physical features that put him to an advantage. However, this man encouraged Chad to be gentle, because the reason his big, strong fists existed, and the reason his body was big, was to protect others.

Chad noticed that Luffy got in front of the kid to protect them as the Hollow was about to attack him. _'I know, Abuelo, that the reason my fist is big is not to hurt,' _he picked himself up off the ground, _'that the reason my body is big is to protect.' _He took his place behind Karin; the other children ran away. Suddenly, the Hollow got his attention on Chad instead of on Luffy. _'I know it all. I know all of it.' _ as the Hollow roared loudly. _'So.. Just a little...'_ He suddenly saw the Hollow coming clearly, _'...give me strength.' _ and lunged his right arm in a defensive punch. There's an explosion of power.

**BOOM!**

The Hollow's arm deteriorated and it was sent flying backward. Luffy and Karin stared at in shock at Chad, and just as the dust cleared,they noticed that his right arm now wore a skin-tight glove that ran from his hand up to his shoulder. It had a 'tail piece' and 'fin pieces' by the wrist. It was black with a maroon stripe down the center, and two white lines bordering the maroon stripe.

'_What is with that arm?' _thought Karin.

Luffy's eyes were struck in awe, and excited, "Whoa! Awesome arm! I want to have the arms!"

The Hollow got up and roared up to the sky in the pain. Chad lunged forward again. Karin cried, "Dude!" as the Hollow lunged forward Chad as well. The moment Chad punched the Hollow, it exploded.

**BOOM! **

Chad finally defeated the Hollow. Luffy's jaws were dropped to the ground, and exclaimed, "Awesome! How did you do that, Chad!?"

Karin ran up to him, and shocked, "Old dude, is your arm... alright?"

Chad turned to face her, and raised his left arm in a thumbs up, saying that he was alright. _'Oh, my God! How dorky! Couldn't he use something else...' _thought Karin. Chad collapsed onto the ground.

Karin shocked, "DUDE!"

Chad looked up at the sky, and wondered, _'I don't understand... the armor that suddenly appeared on my right arm... the unbelievable thing that came out of it...the monster I was suddenly able to see clearly... I don't understand... any of it. Except...' _Karin checked him what's going on. He also noticed that Luffy poked on his right arms. He ignored it anyways. He asked, "Are you hurt, Ichigo's sister?"

Karin chuckled, "Stupid ass, you're the only one who's hurt."

"Oh. That's good."

Suddenly, kicked him on the head, and shouted, "NO, it ain't good!"

Luffy shocked, "Chad!" then he looked up at Karin, "You hurt him!"

Karin ignored Luffy and continued, "What's so good that only you got hurt?! If anyone at all gets hurt, that's already NOT good! That kind of thinking is just a show-off's logic! On that pint, you're just like Ichi!" Then she looked at Luffy, "You, too!" She shook her head, "I can't take it! You guys just wait! I'm gonna call my dad and have him treat you! Don't move from there, guys!"

Luffy watched her leaving, and chuckled, "I am not going to hospital. I'm fine!" He looked down at Chad. "Hey, you got awesome arm!"

"Thank you, Luffy," replied Chad. _'Ichigo's sister, eh? She's just like Ichigo...in the way she kicks.' _Suddenly Chad passed out.

"Hey, Luffy..." greeted the voice.

He looked around and that was Kisuke along with Tessai and two kids. He pointed at Kisuke and shocked, "I remember you! You're that guy who helped Ichigo back at the weird show!"

Kisuke chuckled, "That's right. It's Urahara Kisuke. I'm going to take Chad to my store," as Tessai picked unconscious Chad up. Kisuke still looked at Luffy. "Now what will you do, Luffy?"

Luffy sighed, "Hey... What happened today?"

"This... I don't know. I will have to figure what happened today, but why not you find it out?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to find out," replied Luffy.

"Ok, alright. I must treat him immediately. See you later," said Kisuke.

Suddenly, Luffy ran to search for Ichigo, and others. He looked up at the black slit in the sky. _'What happened?'_

* * *

(With Tatsuki and Orihime-Kurakura High School)

Orihime was helping the girls to clean up the mess caused by the 'explosion' they had heard earlier. As she stared in the direction of the gym, lured by an ominous feeling, she suddenly spotted a shadowy figure staring right back at her.

* * *

(With Ichigo- Elsewhere)

Ichigo still searched for his sisters while running down the street, "Where the hell is she playing?!"

Suddenly, the voice cried, "Ichigo!" He looked around and that was Kon who now possessed Ichigo's body jumped in front of him.

"Kon, where hell've you been?!" asked Ichigo.

"What're you talkin' about? You're the one who took off runnin' all of the sudden," sighed Kon.

Ichigo grabbed Kon's shirt, (Well, actually it was Ichigo's shirt), and demanded, "Oh, yeah. You know where Yuzu and Karin are?"

Kon sighed, "Don't worry, they're back at home. I just came from there."

Ichigo removed his hand off from Kon. "Oh, where is Goku?"

"I dunno. Anyways, what about you? Where've you been searching this whole time?" asked Kon.

Ichigo smirked, "Now, to find Ishida." He shook Kon, and ordered, "Take care of my sisters!" then he ran away from him as Kon fell backward. "Ishida!"

Kon quicky got up, and growled, "Dammit..." as the bruise showed up on the top of his head.

* * *

(With Tatsuki-Kurakura High School)

Arisawa Tatsuki and magenta-haired Chizuru were cleaning up a mess of broken glass on the school grounds.

"Geez...If I knew I'd have to help clean up, I wouldn't have come to see. It's like, 'Instead of lecturing us, make the ones who did it clean up!' It's cause you made such a big fuss."

Chizuru handed the dustpan to Tatsuki and sighed, "So did you!"

"What?!" growled Tatsuki.

"What?" growled Chizuru back.

Tatsuki sighed, "But you know, there was something weird about all of those guys."

Chizuru got up, and sighed, "Hm? What's 'Hime doing?" while staring at Orihime who didn't clean up the mess. She walked towards Orihime and chuckled, "'Hime! With your cute face, if you stare off into space..." Suddenly, she flirted Orihime, "... I'm gonna kiss you!"

Tatsuki growled at Chizuru with tic-mark on her back head, "What're you running your mouth about all of a sudden?!"

"What?" growled Chizuru.

Tatsuki growled back, "What?!"

Orihime chuckled, "There's a... um... TV show that I want to watch. So let's quit cleaning and go home, 'kay?"

"Huh?" confused both girls.

Orihime pushed both girls, and kept telling them to hurry. "You come too, Tatsuki-chan.

"W- Wait, Orihime!" shocked Tatsuki.

"Come on, 'kay?" chuckled Orihime nervously. "Please, hurry. Hurry!" She thought, _'The first thing I thought... I wish I hadn't noticed. The next thing I thought was... I have to get away from here. And the only thing I know is...' _The memory of the octopus-like Hollow sitting atop the school gym kept haunting Orihime's memory.

'_...that thing is dangerous. Every cell in my body was tingling... telling me... 'You have to run... and to keep others from panicking... keep calm and act as if nothing was happening.' _She continued to push Tatsuki and Chizuru, "Come on! Both of you, hurry, hurry!" She glanced back once and noticed the Hollow was no longer where she last saw it. _'It disappeared...' _

Tatsuki escaped from her push "Sorry, Orihime. I have to change. Sorry, you two go ahead without me."

As Tatsuki ran away from them so she could change her karate outfits. Orihime cried, "Tatsuki-chan, wait!" She worried that Tatsuki might be heading in the direction of the vanished Hollow.

Tatsuki waved her off, "I'll catch up with you soon!"

'_That's not it! It's disappeared!' _thought Orihime. She tried to cry, "Tatsuki-chan, uh...!"

Orihime sensed the purple Hollow's presence looming above and behind her. Her heart pounded. Orihime swallowed nervously. She glanced over her shoulder at the Hollow. "You can see me, can't you?" the Hollow, with a female voice, spoke to Orihime and squinted at her through two heart-shaped holes in the white Hollow Mask.

* * *

(With Ichigo- Elsewhere)

As Ichigo cut through the Hollow and destroyed it. "Shit!" He destroyed another Hollow, "Shit!" Another Hollow appeared, and he destroyed another one. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he destroyed other three Hollows. He shouted, "ISHIDA!"

(With Uryu- Elsewhere)

Ishida fired an arrow at one of Hollow and destroyed it. "Twenty." He drew another arrow on his bow, "Sensei, for your sake as well..." He got memory of his late grandpa whose he loved so much. "I will win!" as he released spirit arrow after spirit arrow.

* * *

(With Goku- Elsewhere)

Goku punched Hollow's mask harder so he could hurt him enough to destroy it. He sensed the Hollow behind him trying to kill him. He swipe his legs to kick on the Hollow's mask to extermiate it. He panted, "Dammit! I ran out of breath! How long until I finish them all?! ISHIDA!" He flew towards the remaining Hollow and blasted it off. "ISHIDA!"

* * *

(With Orihime-Kurakura High School)

Chizuru noticed Orihime's panic stricken face, but couldn't see anything in the direction of her state. "What's wrong, 'Hime? Is there something above us?"

"Run away!" pleaded Orihime.

"What?" confused Chizuru.

"Run away, Chizuru-chan!" warned Orihime. "Hurry!"

The Hollow chuckled, "I won't let her get away." As the Hollow released tiny pods from its rounded head that shot out against everything around them, breaking more windows of the school and splattering into green goo as they hit a surface.

"What?" shocked Chizuru. "The windows again?" Then she looked at Orihime, "'Hime, are you oka-" One of them hit Chizurur right on the left shoulder.

"Chizuru-chan!" cried Orihime. She ran to Chizuru worriedly. "Chizurur-chan! What should I do... Chizuru-chan!"

The girl was in pain, and got on her knees, but she noticed that Orihime worried. "Owww!" She laid her hand gently on Orihime's face, "What's wrong? Why're you crying? You're so cute." Then she got up, and stretched her left arms around, "Well, I have no idea what just happened...but for now, I feel perfectly fine. Okay?"

Orihime worried, "But..."

"It's okay. Of course... You do look really cute when you're crying...but your face is much prettier when you smile," flirted Chizuru. But suddenly, her right arm grasped Orihime's arm high above them, refusing to let go.

"Huh?" confused Orihime. "Ch- Chizuru-chan..."

Chizuru confused, "Why... My hand... it moved on its own! No! Why?! Why is this happening?!"

* * *

(With Naruto and Rukia- Elsewhere)

Naruto and Rukia ran on way to find Ichigo. Rukia looked at her phone noticing that many Hollow were gathering in the town, and shocked, "What in the world is happening?!"

Naruto and Rukia ran on way to find Ichigo. "Dammit! When will there ever end!?" complained Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto. Focus! This town is in danger! Focus!" demanded Rukia.

Naruto growled, "I know already, Rukia-chan! I'm doing it!" He almost got attack by the Hollow as he jumped to dodge the Hollow's lunge. He drew kunai from his pouch and threw it at Hollow.

The Hollow laughed because it thought mere knife won't hurt it at all. Suddenly, the kunai poofed in smoke and there was Naruto with the Rasengan on his right palm hand. **"RASENGAN!" **shouted Naruto. He quickly slammed the Hollow's mask and elimated the Hollow. Naruto who was jumping disappeared in poof of smoke. He panted, "I have to be careful. I can't use Rasengan too much. It ate my chakra! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Naruto noticed other Hollow approaching him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Naruto. He gave the Hollow a hard punch to his mask as the Hollow disappeared once again. "Dammit! Too many Hollows! I am going to kick someone's ass who did all of this!" growled Naruto.

'_I had never seen Naruto's temper. His temper is worst than Ichigo.' _thought Rukia.

* * *

(With Orihime-Kurakura High School)

Chizuru couldn't control herself as she still grasped Orihime's hand above them. "What is this?!" panicked Chizuru.

Orihime glared at the Hollow, and asked, "What did you do to Chizuru-chan?!"

"'Hime?" wondered Chizuru.

"I just used a bit of my power," said the Hollow.

"Power?" wondered Orihime.

"I'm not fond of fighting...so I control my opponents' bodies with these seeds from my forehead... making humans to fight amongst themselves."

"How could you..."

"Okay, everyone, let's begin."

Orihime looked behind her and shocked, "What?"

It then took control of a sizable amount of students, all splattered with green blotches, who came to attack the two girls. "What's wrong? What? What's going on?" trembled Orihime.

Then, to their rescue, Tatsuki showed up fully dressed in her school uniform, and shouted, "What're you jerks doing?!" and kicked many of her possessed classmates.

"Tatsuki-chan!" shocked Orihime.

Tatsuki glanced over her shoulder at Orihime, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Orihime. I didn't notice before... that something like that was here."

"So you can see that thing, too?" asked Orihime.

Tatsuki looked at her invisible opponent, and sighed, "I can't see it. But I can at least tell where it is. Where the thing that made you cry is, that is." She pointed at her invisible opponent, "Hey, you big shit, over there! You chose the wrong person to pick a fight with!" Then she smiled, "The rule is: Anyone who made Orihime cry, always gets their ass whipped by me," as she pointed her thumb at herself.

The Hollow squinted at her, "Oh?"

Suddenly, more of her possessed classmates were surrounded her. She growled, "Outta my way!" But just as Tatsuki pounded a few more classmates. "Hmph, not one worthy fighter in the lot," bragged Tatsuki, Suddenly, an arm held her back. She growled, "Get a clu-" as she turned around to fight the next adversary when she noticed it's Chizuru who was grabbing her shoulder.

"Run, Tatsuki..." demanded Chizuru.

"Chizuru!" shocked Tatsuki. She was slow to fight off a friend.

Chizuru trembled, "I think something's wrong with me." Suddenly, she gripped on Tatsuki's shoulder tightly.

"Tatsuki-chan!" cried Orihime. Two of possessed student boy grabbed her.

As Tatsuki was held down, the Hollow fired another pod at Tatsuki. She was hit by the green substance. "How do you feel?" asked the Hollow. "The seed I just shot into you will soon grow roots in your body and control it." The Hollow appeared in front of her and teased, "In other words, that means your body will do what I want. Okay. Now, cry."

"Shut up!" growled Tatsuki.

"Huh?"

She was still able to keep enough control to stand herself and demanded, "I said, shut up! Let Orihime go!"

"Excuse me? Do you understand your situation?" asked the Hollow. "You've lost almost all control of your body." The Hollow put one of the tentacles on her cheek. "Come on, how about it? Come on, come on-"

She bit one of the Hollow's tentacles. The Hollow screamed in pain and growled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DAMMIT?! Let's go!" The Hollow whipped the tentacles on Tatsuki three times. "I said let go! Let go this instant! I don't need to control you! Die!" The Hollow became angry and shot multiple pods at her.

Orihime, who was being held captive by a few possessed classmates, escaped from their grasp and ran to Tatsuki's aid. "Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki fell backward and looked at Orihime who ran to her. _'O- Orihime... Don- Don't cry... Ori...'_ as she blacked out.

But as Orihime reached her, the now-possessed Tatsuki took control and kicked Orihime in the gut. She fell to her knees and remembered something as she stared at her lost friend.

She remembered her late brother complimenting her long, orange hair, and how she had been teased profusely by her classmate because of how it looked. In her childhood, she decided to cut her hair to the disappointment of her brother. She lied about her reasons. Even so, Orihime still didn't have any friends at school, until Tatsuki invited her to walk home with her.

Back in the present, she stared at her possessed friend, who returned her glance with the same look of memory._'The reason I could grow my hair again was because of Tatsuki-chan,' _thought Orihime. _'I know I'll never have to cut my hair short again.' _Then she looked at her hand, _'After all, the length of my hair is a symbol of my reliance on Tatsuki-chan.' _She reached out a hand, "Thank you for protecting me until now." Tears filled Tatsuki's eyes. "So..." She stood up and embraced her friend, unafraid. "...don't cry."

Tatsuki said weakly, "Ori...hime..."

"Tatsuki-chan, this time..." said Orihime, "I'll protect you." Suddenly, the blue flower hairpins that her brother had given her break out into their separate petals. A great spirit force swirled around Orihime. The possessed classmate were knocking away from them, as well as the Hollow.

"What?!" shocked the Hollow.

Orihime echoed, "Tatsuki-chan said... you chose the wrong person to pick a fight with. But that's not it. You chose the wrong person to hurt." Finally, the wind stopped as she continued, "I won't forgive anyone who hurts Tatsuki-chan!" She stood in a ring of smoke and wind, with a few mysterious flying objects swirling around her.

The Hollow shocked, "Wh- What the hell are you? Using some weird power... what is that?"

Suddenly, Orihime noticed the flying objects and shocked, "What? What are they?"

One of flying object asked, "You didn't even notice us?!"

The other flying object chuckled, "No, you must have...realized our existence."

Orihime looked around and shocked, "What?"

"After all, we were always closest to you," said one of flying object.

They looked like the silhouettes of flying bird-shape come from a folded-paper-like glider attached to the backs of six, small people. A tiny blonde dressed in red, armed with a green wing-glider, stood on her shoulder. "Pleased to meet you, Orihime-san." Suddenly, the another flying bird-shape come around her. The tiny blonde smiled and introduced, "We are the Shun Shun Rikka (Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield). We were born to protect you. We are your power."

The other all showed their true forms: a timid-looking, black-haired girl in pink Chinese garb, sheltered underneath her big, red wing-glider; a raunchy-looking girl with pink hair, a blue bathing-type suit, yellow goggles, a tattoo on her right butt-cheek, and a pink patterned wind-glider; a burly round man with a metal mouth-mask and a grey wing-glider; and a creepy old man with a striped, purple bodysuit, a half-face mask with what seemed to be a monocle piece and a blue and yellow-polka-dotted wing-glider.

Orihime startled back and shocked, "Aahh, fairies! Flying fairies are talking to me!"

The tiny blonde chuckled, "Funny reaction. But we're not fairies. I told you. We're the power of your soul. We are a part of you. And we can only be seen by you." She held her index finger up, and continued, "Although... someone like Kurosaki Ichigo, Luffy, Uzumaki Naruto and Son Goku could probably see us, too."

"Kurosaki-kun, Uzumaki Naruto, Son Goku, Luffy?" confused Orihime. "Why?"

The tiny blonde chuckled, "Actually, it was Ichigo. After all, we were born because of him."

"What?" shocked Orihime.

Suddenly, a flying black one attacked the other girl, and yelled, "You're taking forever!" The sixth 'flower' showed himself to be a cocky male with a tan scarf hiding half his face, a scar by one eye, and a black and red bodysuit with a black and red wing-glider. He folded his arms and stared at Orihime, "Hey, woman... you don't need to understand who we are or where we came from."

"You're so pompous..." sighed Orihime, "...even though you're so small."

"Shut up!" scowled the cocky male. "More importantly, learn how to control us right this minute!"

"How to control you?" confused Orihime.

The creepy male nodded, "That's right. Our power is the power to put up a shield and reject things. What's required to do... That is in your heart and in your magic words."

Orihime's eyes were dizzying, and confused, "M-Magic words?"

The cocky male flew towards the group, and sighed, "Wait! It's coming!"

The Hollow reappeared in front of them. "What are you so damn confused about?! You, little girl..." growled the Hollow.

The creepy male cried, "Here we go, Orihime-san! Go on, call our names! I am Hinagiku!" as he flew towards the Hollow.

The burly round man shouted, "I'm Baigon!"

The pinky haired girl shouted, "I'm Lily!"

Orihime panicked upon them and walked backward. The blonde girl confronted her, "Calm down. Say the magic words. Repeat... Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily! Hurry!"

The Hollow spat out its green goo pods from it heads. Orihime repeated, "Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!"

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" said the blonde girl.

Orihime repeated, **"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" **The three flower-fairies then produced a yellow-orange triangle aura between themselves, each acting like a corner of the triangle which fully protected Orihime. The pods were thus blocked and did not harm her.

The Hollow shocked, "What?!"

The blonde girl folded her arms and chuckled, "Their power is to reject what's outside the shield. They put up a shield between you and the enemy... and stop attacks aimed at you." She looked around and smiled as she flew away, "...our power is to stop what's inside the shield. We can return objects within a limited space to a state before they were destroyed." Then she went above Tatsuki with the black-haired girl. She smiled, "Go on, call our names. I'm Shun'ou."

"I'm Ayame," said the black-haired girl.

"Shun'ou, Ayame..." said Orihime.

"Then say the magic words," said Shun'ou.

"**Soten Kisshun (Sacred Dual Return Shield)! I reject!" **shouted Orihime. The two flowers then got to work healing Tatsuki, taking a position behind her head and the other behind her feet, forming a yellowish aura around the patient that connected to their glider-wings. "Tatsuki-chan!" worried Orihime.

The cocky man scowled, "Woman, you don't have time to cry! It's my turn next. My power is rejecting both sides of the shield. I put up a shield inside the enemy and reject their physical bonds. In other words, it means I split the enemy into halves." Then he flew away, "Chant! My name is Tsubaki!"

Orihime shouted, "Tsubaki!" and he said the magic word, "**Koten Kanshun (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield!) I reject!" **Tsubaki launched forward and pierced the Hollow, splitting her into two.

"Impossible," shocked the Hollow as she disappeared.

Orihime panted, "I did it..." She exhausted and passed out from all of her efforts.

The flying objects shocked, "Orihime-san!"

"My, oh my, I guess using all of us right away was too much," commented Shun'ou. "But... Orihime-san stuck it out really well." They disappeared back into her two hairpins. Out of nowhere, sandal-clad feet come upon the passed-out Orihime. It was Urahara Kisuke, who arrived on the scene with his large handyman, Tessai, bearing a passed-out Chad on his shoulders.

* * *

(With Karin- At the Soccer Park)

Karin and Yuzu returned to the soccer field only to find that Chad and Luffy were missing. "Huh? The old dude and Luffy aren't here," shocked Karin.

"Is this really the place? You're sure?" asked Yuzu.

"I said I was sure!" growled Karin. "Luffy was right there! The old dude really was knocked out right her-"

"Hey, Karin!" yelled the voice. That was Isshin. "You liar!"

"It's not a lie!" barked Karin. "That old dude and Luffy really were hurt and..."

Isshin wiggled his finger, and chuckled, "Don't say anything else, Karin. Dad knows. I have been so busy with work lately that I could not play with you at all. I did not know you wanted time with me so badly that you would lie." He unbuttoned his shirt, and revealed his chest. "Come, Karin, leap joyously to your father's bosom!"

Suddenly, Karin punched his own father in the face. "Shut up, dumbass!" growled Karin.

"In any case, let's go back to the house," said Yuzu. "I've been getting a bad feeling about this."

Kon watched them from above as he stood atop of the light pole. Isshin rolled over, and screamed, "It huuuuuurts!"

"Ah, it's no use," sighed Karin.

Kon mumbled to himself, "Everything's fine over here. Alright." He jumped away from the pole.

* * *

(UraharaShoten)

"Huh? Sado-kun?" confused Orihime as she looked at Chad.

"Oh, you're awake," said Chad.

"M- Morning," greeted Orihime. She decided to ask him, "Uh, where are we?"

"Beats me."

"So you're finally awake," said the voice. They looked around and that was Kisuke.

"Who is he?" wondered Orihime.

"I don't know," replied Chad. "But somehow, it seems we were saved by him."

"That is correct," admitted Kisuke. "Well now, wherever shall I begin..."

* * *

(With Ichigo- Elsewhere)

Ichigo were still pounding Hollows as part of his battle. Ichigo got mad because of it though. "Shit! Damn you, Ishida! I'm gonna make you cry no matter what!"

* * *

(With Uryu- Elsewhere)

Uryu still shot the arrow at the Hollow. His hand was bleed because he kept used spirit arrow one after one. "I'm starting to lose my ability to kill them with a single attack." Then he got in thought, _'But... what's going on? There's too many for them all to have been drawn by that bait. It's almost like some other huge power is attracting them.' _He saw the another Hollow went out of the portal. He clenched his fist. _'But that stuff is irrelevant.' _He looked up at the sky, and growled, "Sensei, I will avenge you for sure.

* * *

(With Naruto and Rukia- Elsewhere)

Naruto had to attack other Hollow, but one of Hollow was coming for Rukia. She cried, **"Hado #4! Byakurai!"** She gathered high-density spiritual energy and discharged it from both hands. She pointed at the Hollow with her index finger and generated a concentrated lightning bolt, but unfortunately, the Hollow reflected it back at Rukia. She jumped to dodge it. She got on her knees, and looked up. "Damn!" She got in thought, _'This Hollow is an utter weakling! I cannot even defeat one that's this weak... This means my power hasn't recovered in the slightest?! Hurry, Naruto!'_

Naruto was preoccupied with Hollow at the moment. He had to kick their ass to get away from him. He fought to get through to see what's going on.

Nevertheless, Rukia glanced over her shoulder, and saw someone ran towards her. Someone jumped and kicked in the Hollow's face. That guy resembled Ichigo.

She shocked, "Ichigo?"

It was not Ichigo. It was Kon who went to hug her. "I missed you, Nee-san!" said Kon.

Rukia growled, "Dammit, you're Kon." She put her feet to push Kon.

Kon chuckled, "Even being kicked like this is delightful."

Suddenly, Naruto punched Kon's head. "What the fuck are you doing, Ichigo!? Why are you hitting on Rukia-chan?! I ought to kick your ass!" as he clenched his fist. He looked evil to Kon which scared him.

Rukia got tic-mark on his forehead. "Naruto! This ain't the time to be talking like an idiot!" Then she chuckled at Kon, "Although, the fact that you're in Ichigo's body means... he's changed to Shinigami."

Kon looked behind Rukia and chuckled, "Actually, Nee-san, behind you, behin-"

Naruto and Rukia looked behind them, and that was Uryu.

"Good. Looks like you two are alright," said Uryu. Then he looked at the blonde ninja, "Hello, Naruto-san. It was pleased to meet you."

"Uryu...What're you doing here?" wondered Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, this is the first time I talk to you. This is the also first time we've talked to each other other than Ichigo or Goku alongside, Rukia.

"I see. So this is your doing?" asked Rukia.

Uryu nodded, "Without a doubt."

"What!?" growled Naruto, "You did all of this! Why would you do that?!"

"Shut up, you useless Ninja!" scowled Uryu.

"What?!"

"This is a fight between the Shinigami and I."

"What?" shocked Naruto and Rukia.

"However, I don't intend to let a single person in this town die. Even if Kurosaki Ichigo and Son Goku run out of strength... nor even if you run out of strength, Uzumaki Naruto. I will stake my life to protect the people of this town. While he... While the Shinigami watch... I will protect everything from the Hollows." Naruto and Rukia immediately noticed Uryu's hand bleed. "If I cannot... then there is no meaning in this fight."

"What in the..." shocked Rukia.

Naruto spat out of his mouth, and growled, "'I will protect everything from the Hollows.' Yeah, right! I don't care if you won't let them die! But you put everyone in danger! Do you even know what the fuck you're doing, Ishida Uryu?!"

Suddenly, the Hollow appeared behind them. He aimed his bow at the Hollow that had first attacked Rukia.

* * *

(With Orihime and Chad-UraharaShoten)

Urahara finished explaining to Chad and Orihime about everything that had happened with them and Ichigo. Chad shocked, "Hold on a second there..."

"Yeah. Shinigami and Hollows... you can't suddenly tell us that and expect..." confused Orihime.

Urahara narrowed his eyes, and sighed, "Then you deny the fact that both of you were recently attacked?"

"But that's..."

"Even as we speak, Kurosaki Ichigo is fighting the Hollows as a Shinigami. Uzumaki Naruto, Son Goku, and Monkey D. Luffy are helping him to fight the Hollows. And you two were affected by the extraordinary spirit power that oozes from Ichigo. That's how it is. Still though, whether or not to open the door that has appeared before you is up to each of you."

Tessai opened the door, and called, "Manager... the 'sky crests' have begun converging."

"Preparations?" asked Kisuke.

Tessai nodded, "Complete."

Kisuke walked away from Chad and Orihime, "Then let's go." Then he looked over his shoulder at them. "Will you come along? I will show you... what's beyond the door." Then he walked out of the Japanese dojo-styled room.

* * *

(With Naruto, Uryu, and Rukia- Elsewhere)

The Hollow that Uryu was aiming at was suddenly destroyed by Ichigo instead, who bounded into the scene. "I've found you..." he turned his head and smiled at Uryu, "Ishida!"

Suddenly, Goku descended next to Ichigo, and smiled at Uryu. "Me, too! I found you, at last!"

Once again, they suddenly saw someone crashed the Hollow through the wall. It was Luffy. The Hollow disappeared without any trace. Luffy confused, "What? Naruto, Son Goku and Ichigo? What're you guys doing here?" Suddenly he noticed Uruy and pointed at him. "Who is he?"

Uryu grinned, "Kurosaki Ichigo... Son Goku... Uzumaki Naruto... Oh, Monkey D. Luffy. I believed we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Ishida Uryu."

Ichigo didn't notice Naruto up until now. He pointed at him and shocked, "Naruto? What're you doing here? Do you realized you're in huge danger?!"

Naruto growled, "I am aware of it! I've hidden my power from you so you won't have to know anything from me. Besides, don't you have to worry about the safety of townspeople instead of me?!"

Sure enough, Ichigo only know Luffy and Goku that they have some weird power, but he had never seen Naruto do that before. He only thought that Naruto was just a normal teenager. "Oh, you're right." Then he grinned at Uryu.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I just finished CHapter 5 for the Strong Bond. I am very sorry. I have a school. I have to do a lot of homework. I had to go to Arizona to visit my family on recent weekend, so we can watch WWE last Sunday. Anyways, This is another long chapter. I don't know why I make long chapter on The Strong Bond instead of Team Z. Lol... Anyways, see you next update! **


	6. Back-to-Back, Side-to-Side Fight!

A/N: Hello, guys! Here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Naruto, Bleach nor One Piece, so don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back-to-Back, Side-to- Side Fight!**

* * *

(With Goku, Ichigo, Luffy, and Naruto)

Ichigo stared at Uryuu and grinned, "I finally found you, Ishida! I won't be satisfied until I beat you down."

"You bastard, Ishida!" growled Naruto.

Luffy confused, "Huh? What did he do, Goku?"

Goku sighed, "I will fill you in a detail once we finished all of hollows."

However, Uryuu noticed the hollow behind Ichigo so he raised his energy spirit arrows in preparing to dispose of hollow, and released the arrow towards hollow. But Ichigo got in its way and deflected it with his large sword, and then he went to slice down the hollow.

Ichigo turned around at Uryuu and chuckled, "That's right. You do understand. This fight is between you and me." He pointed his thumb at himself and said, "So… quit talking about who took down more Hollows! Let's settle it between the two of us! Say something, Ishida!"

"Hey, Ichigo!" shocked Kon.

Ichigo looked at Kon (in Ichigo's body) and sighed, "What? I'm bus-"

Kon looked up and shocked, "The sky…"

So Ichigo, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy looked up and noticed a crack in the sky. They also noticed that there were a many hollows gathering together. "What is that?" shocked Luffy.

"The Hollows…" Uryuu hesitated, "…are gathering." Everyone was in shocked. He ran to the stair.

Ichigo shocked, "Wait! You saw how many there are."

Uryuu glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Are you scared, Kurosaki?" Uryuu sighed, "If you're scared, then observe from there. Victory will be mine!" Then he fired several arrows to exterminate some of hollows. "Down here, Hollows! The last Quincy, Ishida Uryuu will stand and face you!" then he ran off to fight the gathering Hollows.

Ichigo confused, "The last Quincy?"

"What does that mean?" asked Goku.

"What's he talking about?" confused Luffy.

Naruto sighed, "They went extinct 200 years ago…" which got Ichigo, Luffy and Goku to him, "…the Quincys."

Rukia frowned, "Actually, to be exact… they were exterminated by the Shinigami," which shocked them. "Even for the Shinigami, it was a bitterly hard decision. The Shinigami had to exterminate the Quincys…in order to prevent the collapse of this world. In Soul Society, there's a lay habit of referring to Shinigami as 'Balancers', or, in other words, regulators."

"Regulators?" confused Ichigo.

"The two flows filling Soul Society and the human world are constantly exchanging." Rukia continued, "And the two worlds have a soul balance. Maintaining that is the work of us Shinigami. But…then the Quincys appeared. The Quincys completely destroy Hollows. In other words, that means the souls sent to the human world don't come back to Soul Society. If left alone, the balance of the two worlds will crumble." Then she looked at Ichigo and sighed, "It'd be the end of the world.

"Talks between the Shinigami and the Quincys were held innumerable times. The Quincys stubbornly refused to address the complaints. And so, the decision to annihilate the Quincys was handed down. Do you consider that to be the Shinigami's arrogance?" finished Rukia. Then Ichigo decided to run off to Ishida Uryuu.

"Wait!" cried Goku as he ran on way to help Ichigo.

"I'm going too!" shouted Luffy as he went to help Ichigo and Goku too.

Naruto sighed, "Damn it… those three idiots!"

"No, you're an idiot, too. Why not you go helping them?" asked Rukia.

Naruto yelled back, "I'm not an idiot! Obviously, I'm going to help those idiots!" as he ran off to help them to fight the hollows.'

Uryuu kept firing one after one arrow at the hollow and grunted, "Damn, their numbers aren't diminishing." Then he frowned, "Sensei…"

"Ishida!" cried Ichigo. Uryuu looked around at Ichigo who pushed the Hollows into the sky.

Uryuu twitched his eyebrows and thought, _'How reckless…' _ However, he just realized that was not only Ichigo, but Goku, Luffy, and Naruto went to attack the Hollows. _'What a reckless guys!' _

They piled up the Hollows on the ground as Ichigo stepped on the top of pile of Hollows and chuckled, "Booyah! I heard your reason for fighting! Whether the Shinigami are right, or the Quincys are right…I dunno about all that and I don't mean to say I'm one way or another." Then he pointed at Uryuu, and continued, "But…there is one thing I know…your way is-"

Suddenly, Naruto kicked Ichigo in the back of his head, knocking him down from the pile of Hollows. He folded his arms and sighed, "Quit your blabbering! Let's hurry killing all of Hollows!"

Ichigo glared up at Naruto and snarled, "What?! I am trying to confirm Ishida about between Quincys and Shinigami, so shu-"

"That's ancient history," interrupted Uryuu. He pushed his glass back in and sighed, "I have no interest in the extermination 200 years ago. I'd only heard about that from Sensei's stories. In fact, as far as that extermination story goes…I even felt the Shinigami's side was more just…until Sensei died right before my eyes."

Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy were starting to interest in him so they would listen to his story. _'Sounds like Sasuke to me…' _thought Naruto.

"Rather…" Uryuu sighed, "I think the Quincys were wrong for turning a deaf ear to the Shinigami's words."

* * *

(Flashback Began- When Ishida Uryuu was a young kid)

"_Why?" asked Uryuu while sat on the rooftop floor next to the old man._

"_It was the Quincys who were annihilated. That's right. A lot of people died." The old man replied, "Once a person is dead…thinking about who was right and who was wrong is meaningless. What we must think about is how we can make sure that situation never happens again. Only that. Be it human or Shinigami…seeing a sad face is unbearable to me." _

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Uryuu raised his spirit energy arrow, and said, "He was a kind person who didn't hate or despise anyone." Then he fired an arrow towards one of hollow, obliterating it. "As the last Quincy, Sensei was under the strict observation of Shinigami. And still, he kept appealing to Shinigami… to combine our strength and fight together. But the answer was always the same. 'Don't interfere with our work'." He fired another arrow and continued, "Then…on that day, five huge Hollows appeared. It was obvious he couldn't fight them without help from Shinigami. When the Shinigami showed up, it was two whole hours after Sensei had begun fighting." Then he turned around at Ichigo. "If they had recognized his power, his ideas…they would have come to help sooner."

He clenched his fist and growled, "Sensei wouldn't have had to die! Can you understand, Kurosaki Ichigo? I must prove the power of the Quincys before the eyes of the Shinigami no matter what!" Then he turned his back on Ichigo and sighed, "I know our ideas are totally opposite. If you think I'm mistaken, then stand there and watch. With my own power, I'll-"

Suddenly, Ichigo kicked him in the head, completely bowling him over. He shouted, "WHEN ARE YOU GONNA SHUT UP?!"

Naruto face palmed and sighed, "What an idiot!"

Goku sweat-dropped and chuckled, _'It's just like him…'_

Luffy confused, "Why did he kick him?"

Uryuu quickly got on his knee and shouted back, "What are you doing?!"

"It makes no sense! Basically, your Sensei's hope wasn't to make Shinigami recognize the Quincys' power…but to combine our powers and fight together, right?!" Then he grabbed Uryuu's shirt and continued, "In that case…if you don't do that now, when the hell are you going to?!" He released him and walked behind him. He chuckled, "To hell with totally opposite. But not just you and me. Not just Quincy and Shinigami. We have our friends that are not even Quincy or Shinigami."

Naruto appeared on the right side of Uryuu and Ichigo, and said, "I'm ninja!"

Goku appeared on the left side of Uryuu and Ichigo, and said, "I'm martial arts!"

Luffy appeared next to Goku and said, "I'm pirate!"

Ichigo chuckled, "In a fight against a ton of enemies…back-to-back or side-to-side gets the job done better."

Ichigo sliced down several hollows. Uryuu fired arrows one after one, exterminating them. Goku fired every single blast towards their mask, eliminating them. Naruto threw huge Rasenshuriken towards them, blowing them up. Luffy gave them a barrage of punches to dispose of them.

They were back together again. Ichigo smirked, "That's it!"

Uryuu turned his back on Ichigo and sighed, "Don't get the wrong idea. If I didn't shoot, I would've been killed."

Ichigo chuckled, "That's just fine. Kill or be killed. But alone, it'd be hard. So we've got no choice. That's more than good enough…for a reason to combine our strength." Then he frowned,  
"Only…I want to defeat Hollows."

"Why?" asked Uryuu.

"My mom…" Ichigo began, "…was killed by a Hollow," which made Goku, Naruto, Luffy and Uryuu widened their eyes. "Is that the reason I want to defeat Hollows? If someone asked me that… of course my answer would be yes, but…how should I say it…I don't want to create others like me. After my mom was killed…my pop and sisters all suffered a lot. I feel like there's no need for any more of that." Then two Hollows charged at him, only to get sliced down. "I don't want to see any more of that. That's what I feel. I can't talk big about protecting everyone in the world or nothin' like that…but… I'm not so conservative to say it's good enough to protect only those I can hold in my arms either. I want to protect a mountain of people! This duel you thought up is the way to put that mountain of people in the crossfire. Gimme a freakin' break! But…now isn't the time for saying that. We've got no choice but to team up!"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, we will need to team up so we can be done with those Hollows! But… not only that you lost important people that you're closer to." He clenched his fist and growled, "I lost Ero-sennen! He died trying to save us! He died trying to stop Atasuki who were after me! When I found out that he died… I was… I was at loss of words! I don't know what to say. I cried a lot. I was upset. That's why I understand how you feel. That's why I am going to fight alongside you, Uryuu. I will fight alongside you despite you're the one who brought all of Hollow here."

Goku nodded and smiled sadly, "I understand how you feel. I lost my Grandpa. He was killed by Great Ape by stomping him to death. When I woke up the next day, I saw Grandpa lying on the ground. I was not sure what's going on, so I had to see very closer." Then he frowned, "He died… I didn't know what to do. I was very sad. He was great. He's great mentor I ever had next to Old-Timer."

Luffy sighed, "Me, too… I had a brother. I had a brother to hang out with before. He always wanted to be pirate when he was a young. His name was Sabo. My other brother named Ace and I always hang out with him. He was going to be pirate, but his parent thought we gave him a bad influence. His parents were rich. They wanted him to be good boy. They didn't want him to be pirate. One day… the thugs trapped me in fire. We were stuck, but Ace found a way how to free ourselves. We ran away. But… next day…" he began to frown, "we found out that he died. The World Noble killed him. The note landed next to us, and we picked it up. He said he was going to have his first pirate adventure, but he died that day."

Ichigo smiled, "Looks like all of us lost an important people that are very close to us." Then he glanced over his shoulder at Uryuu and asked, "What do you have to say?"

"Man, oh man." Uryuu raised his arrow and sighed, "I was wondering when you guys were going to shut up." Then he drew his bow out. "But I understand completely. If we don't all survive this, we won't have each other to beat up."

Ichigo grinned, "Hell yeah!" as he charged past and cut down the Hollow to its shoulder. Uryuu then fired each of his arrows towards the Hollows.

Naruto grinned, "Alright!" as he crossed his index and middle fingers, and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **The two clones appeared next to him as they formed wind and transformation on his palm hand. Finally, they created a huge ball with the wind shuriken on the ball. He raised his right hand and shouted, **"Futon…"**

Goku cupped his hands and shouted, **"Ka…me…"** as he drew his cupped hand to his side. **"Ha…Me…" **His cupped hand began to focus into Ki that he created the blue sphere around his cupped hand at one point.

Luffy stretched his fist, and shouted, **"Gomu Gomu no…" **

Naruto shouted, **"…Rasenshuriken!" **as he threw it towards Hollows. It expanded and obliterated the Hollows that caught within the Rasenshuriken.

"**HA!" **shouted Goku, as he brought his cupped hands forward and fired an emanating, powerful blast towards them, obliterating them.

Luffy shouted, **"…Gatling!" **as he brought his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that created the illusion of him having multiple arms connected to their face, destroying their mask. Once their mask was destroyed, they disappeared.

There were a lot of Hollows still remaining surrounded them. But when Uryuu looked up, he widened his eyes and cried, "Guys! The sky…"

Ichigo looked up and confused, "The sky?"

"What… is that?" wondered Goku.

Then a giant Hollow came out of the sky. "W- what the fuck?!" shocked Naruto.

"I- it's a huuuuuuuge!" said Luffy.

Watching from the stair, Rukia widened her eyes and shocked, "That's…"

Kon confused, "What the fuck's that?"

"You're right, Luffy. It's huge," said Ichigo.

"That bait…" Uryuu shocked, "…couldn't have caused this…"

Ichigo sighed, "Why're you still denying it?"

The smaller Hollows around them began to charge while Ichigo, Naruto, Goku, Luffy, and Uryuu were distracted by the giant Hollow in the sky. Suddenly, something fired at them, killing them. They looked around and it was Ururu who wielded large rocket launcher.

"H- Hello," greeted Ururu.

The red haired kid knocked the small Hollows away with the large bat and shouted, **"JINTA, HOMERUN!" **

Tessai slammed the Hollow's mask down the ground, destroying it. Then, finally, the wind gusted up. Urahara waved at them and smiled, "Kurosaki-san, we came to save you."

Ichigo shocked, "Sandal-hat?!"

Jinta still swung his bat to destroy more hollows while Ururu fired more at Hollows around them.

Naruto sighed, "Hey, look, Sandal-hat, we don't need your help. We can take care of them."

Goku widened his eyes and pointed at Urahara. "I remember you! You're that guy who helped Ichigo to go into Shinigami during the Don show?"

Urahara cooled himself with his own fan and smiled, "We'll take the small fry. So, Kurosaki-san, you can concentrate on fighting him." Then he pointed up at the large hollow. "Go on. There's no time for flapping your gums. Go help Ichigo, Naruto-san."

From the stair, Rukia shocked, "It's a Menos."

"Menos?" asked Kon.

"It's a gigantic Hollow said to be born when hundreds of Hollows pile atop each other and intermingle." Rukia said, "But… I've never seen one except in a textbook illustration. Menos Grande… It's impossible… for such a thing to come out. This is the Royal Special Affairs department's jurisdiction. That's not something a single Shinigami can fight."

"How insanely huge," said Uryuu.

Ichigo chuckled, "There's no point in tryin' to think how to fight a monster like that."

"Yeah, you're right. It's unthinkable!" agreed Naruto.

Uryuu stared at them and confused, "What?"

Ichigo snickered, "Things like that…" He raised his huge sword up and said, "… you just slice and dice and cut it down the best you can! There's nothing else to do! Here we go, guys!" Suddenly, he charged towards the huge Hollows along with Luffy, Naruto, and Goku.

Uryuu shocked, "Wait, guys!" then he followed them.

Rukia and Kon ran up and saw that Ichigo and others were running towards the huge Hollow. "Ichigo! Goku! Luffy! Naruto! Stop!" cried Rukia. "It's too powerful for you!" Suddenly, Urahara appeared in front of them. "Urahara…are you trying to get them killed?!"

Urahara suddenly pointed up his index and middle fingertip, and smiled, "Hardly. But still, please just watch quietly." Ruka fell to her knees while Urahara continued, "This fight is a necessary one…"

Rukia shocked, _'This is… a biding spell…' _

"For you… and for them," said Urahara.

Just then, Ichigo jumped above the huge Hollow's foot, and attempted to slice and dice and cut it down, but he got knocked away from his foot.

"Kurosaki!" cried Uryuu.

Goku flew up towards the Hollow's mask and tried to deliver a powerful punch to his mask, but the Hollow slapped him, knocking him down the ground.

Luffy shouted, **"Gear Second!" **He speeded up the blood flow in all body parts, in order to provide them with more oxygen and nutrients thus making him much faster and stronger. Then he grabbed the lightning pole with stretched out arms. He shouted, **"Gomu Gomu no…" **He instantly propelled himself forward with blinding speed towards the Hollow. **"Jet Rocket!" **

However, when he punched right on the Hollow's body, he got knocked away from him for no reason. It was almost as if the Hollow's body was made of steel or something or because he did not hit him harder enough.

'_I see… Normal attacks or physical attacks won't work on him. Let's see if my Rasengan works on him,' _thought Naruto. Suddenly, he formed Rasengan hovering above his hand, and shouted, "Here I go!" as he charged towards the Hollow, and then jumped up towards his chest. He slammed the Rasengan on its chest, but it did not flinch it at all. He shocked, "What?!" He jumped back down to the ground and looked up at the huge Hollow. _'Damn it! Then it won't work on him?!' _

Uryuu sighed, " I told you so." Then he fired the energy arrow at the hollow's mask, but it got deflected out. "Damn!" Then he stared down at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, can you stand?"

"Sure…" replied Ichigo. Then he stared up at Uryuu and chuckled, "I'm actually okay." But his forehead began to leak blood streaming down to his nose.

Uryuu scowled, "What the hell were you thinking? How did you intend to beat it with that attack?"

"Well, I thought if I cut it away piece by piece from the feet up, the head would come down," said Ichigo. "That's like some kids' game!"

"That's good idea! That might work, Ichigo!" agreed Goku.

"Let's do it! You give it a shot, Ichigo!" cheered Luffy.

Uryuu sighed, "For god's sake…Your brain must've been constructed unbelievably wrong."

"He's right, Ichigo. From what I've seen, any physical or normal attacks will not work against him. We need a strong one so that would enough to beat that huge Hollows!" said Naruto.

Uryuu squatted down and nodded while staring at Ichigo's huge sword. "Now stand…" Then he grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakuto to pull him back up. "…let's form a new plan and-" Suddenly, the Reiryoku Ichigo was releasing flowed through his sword and caused Uryuu's bow to grow bigger. He shocked, _'What's this…It's flowing into me…Is this… the effect of Kurosaki's power?' _

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, _'What?! This bow is growing bigger! That must mean Ichiog's reiatsu is an incredible!"_

"Hey, that's awesome!" said Luffy.

"Yeah! His Ki is getting bigger!" agreed Goku.

Ichigo was not sure what they're talking about, but he still went on the subject from what Uryuu talked about. Ichigo stared at the huge hollow and sighed, "But… I mean… a plan…"

"Kurosaki!" cried Uryuu.

When Kurosaki diverted his attention to Uryuu, he widened his eyes and shocked, "What's with that bow?! Why's it so huge?!"

"Just listen!" Uryuu said, "We might be able to beat that thing."

* * *

(On the Bridge- With Chad and Orihime)

Sado and Orihime were watching everything that was going on from a bridge somce distance away. Around them, the civilian people were walking like a normal because they could not see the Hollow since they cannot see the ghost. "Can you see Ishida, Goku, Luffy, and Naruto with Ichigo next to him?" asked Chad.

Orihime nodded, "Yeah. 'Please watch from here', huh?" They saw the large Hollows walked towards Ichigo and others. _'Watch… and then choose, is that what he means? … the path we'll walk. The truth is… The truth is, I'd never forgotten one bit of it. There was just nothing I could do but doubt my memory.' _Then she sighed, "Sado-kun… What do you think we should do?"

* * *

(At Park- Naruto, Goku, Luffy, Ichigo, and Uryuu Vs Hollows)

"Okay, now we can fight!" said Uryuu. He tied Ichigo's sword on his head to make his bow still bigger.

Naruto sweat-dropped and thought, _'What kind of that stupid plan is? But that might work…' _

Goku blinked twice, and asked, "Is that what you're planning to do?"

"What're you going to do with that sword on your head?" asked Luffy.

Then Ichigo removed his hands off his sword and confused, "You're… stupid, aren't you?" Suddenly, Uryuu's bow shrunk back to normal size.

The tic-mark appeared on Uryuu's head and shocked, "What?! Quit complaining! If you release your spirit power at full blast in this pose…I should be able to shoot an absurdly powerful arrow. Don't let your incredible spirit power ooze uselessly!"

Ichigo deadpanned, "Dude… don't, like, say 'ooze'."

"Come on," Uryuu begged, "control your spirit power and increase it to maximum output!"

"How?" asked dumbfounded Ichigo.

"What?!" Uryuu yelped, "You can't?! Then how have you fought Hollows up 'til now?"

Ichigo chuckled nervously, "Spur of the moment?"

"Spur of the moment…" Uryuu confused, "Of all the nonsensical…"

Ichigo sighed, "I don't really know about that stuff! If my spirit power is really so badass, maybe it's always on full blast!"

Naruto sighed, "Enough! Stop arguing! Here it comes!" The Hollow finally stepped next to them which drew their attention to him.

Meanwhile, the Menos Grande prepared to fire a red ball of energy. Goku widened his eyes and shocked, "A Ki…?!"

Rukia widened his eyes and shocked, "A Cero… That beast… It intends to fire a Cero here?! Run! Quickly! That's not Ki blast you usually fire, Goku-kun! If that hits you, there won't be an atom left!"

Luffy stared up at Menos Grande who formed a Cero in its mouth and shocked, "It's just like the beam that guy who separated me from my crews!"

"Or it's just like Bijudama! (Tailed Beast Bomb)" shocked Naruto.

Uryuu gulped, "There really is no other choice." Then he stared at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, Kurosaki, grab the sword once mo-" Suddenly, Ichigo yanked his sword out of Uryuu's head and ran straight at Menos Grande. "Kurosaki! What are you doing?!"

"Shit! He does either have a death wish or he's just stupid!" said Naruto.

Ichigo charged the Menos as it fired the Cero at him. Ichigo blocked the attack with his Zanpakuto, causing a huge shockwave around Uryuu, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy.

Uryuu widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!" as Ichigo continued to block the Cero. _'What is this bizarre spirit force? Kurosaki's power is expanding?... maybe it's always on full blast! That's it! That couldn't be true. No matter how high one's spirit power… if they leave that tap on all the time, their spirit power should dry up right away. The fact he can't control his spirit power… means basically, he has too much of it. If you turn the tap and an unexpected amount of water comes out… most people would be startled and turn the water off. If he's like that too… If his usual abilities are in the off mode… And if… by some impetus… it was wrenched open…' _

Ichigo still blocked the Cero that pushed his sword, Ichigo was preparing pushed the Cero up as he bared his teeth.

Naruto shocked, _'What?! Unbelievably powers! No doubt about it! His reiatsu has so much potential just like my chakra! What an incredible!' _

Goku shocked, "H- He blocked it with his huge swords! Awesome!"

Ruka and Kon were in shocked that Ichigo was able to block the Cero with his huge sword. Kisuke smiled, "Almost time I think."

In an epic display of force and determination, Ichigo reflected the Cero back at the Menos, hurting it, creating a huge shockwave towards Ichigo, and others. Rukia looked up and widened her eyes. Menos Grande began to retreat back through the tear in the sky.

Rukia shocked, "The Menos…"

"…is leaving…" shocked Uryuu.

Goku then cupped his hands and shouted, **"Ka…Me-" **

"NO! I will not let you go! Let me do it, Goku!" interrupted Naruto.

Goku shocked, "What?!"

Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **to split himself into two. They began to form big ball similar to Rasengan, but with two Narutos this time. He charged and jumped towards Menos Grande's face and shouted, **"Odama Rasengan! (Giant Rasengan)**" Then they slammed the giant Rasengan onto the Hollow's mask, shattering it. This obliterated the Hollow away. He landed on the ground and chuckled, "I did it!"

Ichigo, on the hand, raised his two fingers that formed 'V' and shouted, "Victory!"

Uryuu shocked, "They're incredible…"

Tessai smiled, "Superb. I understand now what the manager saw in them." The crack finally disappeared.

Ichigo smiled, "Hey…"

Uryuu sighed, "What?"

"You could thank me, you know," said Ichigo.

"Hey, thank me, too!" added Naruto.

Ichigo chuckled, "We cleaned up your mess for you. Don't you think that's worth a 'thank you'?" then he collapsed on the ground. "I can't sta-" Suddenly, Ichigo's Zanpakuto began to glow brightly, forcing Uryuu, Goku, Naruto, Luffy, and Rukia to block their eyes. Ichigo widened his eyes and shocked, "What?! What's happening?!"

Uryuu widened his eyes and said, "The Zanpakuto's shape is starting to deform."

"W- what's going on?! Why is his sword shrinking down?" confused Naruto.

"Yeah, never mind that, it's bad! I sense his Ki or reiatsu is shrinking too!" said Goku.

"W- What?! What are we going to do?!" worried Luffy.

"Because he suddenly released his power," answered Rukia. "At this rate, his body won't last!"

"I have to do something," said Uryuu. "That's it!" Then he stepped on Ichigo's sword, making his bows growing bigger. Then he fired the arrows one after next up into the sky and said, "This is all… I have to do. I'll just release the spirit power Kurosaki can't control."

Ichigo looked up and saw that Uryuu still fired the arrow into the sky. ""What are you doing?!" asked Ichigo.

Uryuu scowled, "Shut up!" as he continued to fire one after one into the sky.

"Your arm's all bloody!" shocked Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Uryuu fired more arrows and sighed, "I told you… If we don't both survive this, we won't have each other to beat up. Survive so I can beat on you, Kurosaki Ichigo! And try and beat me, too, Kurosaki Ichigo!" He narrowed his eyes and still firing arrows up into the sky. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I… wanted to avoid seeing the truth by hating Shinigami. I wanted to never see that it was I who couldn't save you. Today, I… will save a Shinigami. Can I be forgiven? I am a weak student who could not give up my life for you." Finally, he finished firing up the arrows and fell to his knees. "Can you ever forgive me… Grandfather?"

Ichigo stared up at the sky and sighed, "How could I beat someone… with that look on their face…"

Goku smiled, "Finally! The Hollows ended! Let's hope there won't be a lot of Hollows here again."

Luffy nodded, "Yeah… But I want to learn how to use energy arrows! It's awesome!"

Naruto deadpanned, "Yeah, you can't learn to use that, unless you are a Quincy, idiot!" Then he stared down at Ichigo and chuckled, "Looks like you're saved. Be grateful that Quincy saved Substitute Shinigami today." He reached his hand for Ichigo and smiled at him.

Ichigo smiled as he grabbed Naruto's hand to get up, and said, "Thank you, Naruto…"

Naruto stared each of his friends and smiled, "How about we form a group… We need a name for it…"

Ichigo sighed, "I don't know…"

"I am not interesting in come up with the name for our group," said Uryuu.

Goku got an idea and smiled, "How about Z- Fighters!"

"No," Naruto sighed, "that sounds crap."

"How about Straw Hats Pirate?!" suggested Luffy.

"No! We are not naming after you, Luffy!" scowled Naruto. "Any ideas for name?" Everyone shook their head. He sighed, "We have ninja, pirate, martial arts fighter, Shinigami, and Quincy. How about we call it…" then he smiled, "The Strong Bond!"

* * *

A/N: HELLO! I'm back! Sorry, I have main story to take care of. Sorry about that. I will probably start to slow my stories down since I have five story to write. I hope you enjoy the story! :D

I am looking forward to my next chapter! Murderdeath21 Out!


End file.
